Wishful Thinking
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco Malfoy is busy. He's taking care of his son, his mother has died, and Potter, the man he's crushed on since forever wants to be friends, but could it turn into something more? Draco must now wonder if his wishful thinking could blossom into more?
1. Musings in a Cafe

Author's Note: I have been trying to really write a long Harry and Draco fanfic, but it has yet to come out right. So maybe this will serve as a prologue to it, I can only hope. Please review it would make me ever so happy.

It's bittersweet really, the way I watch you. You look so haggard and your hand doesn't seem to fit in hers. The only time I ever see you smile is when you are with you children and your wife is away. I could make you smile all the time. When we wake up in the morning we would smile and at breakfast we could share a secret grin. When you came home from work your face would break out into the loveliest smile because I am here waiting for you and that would make up both so happy.

I cannot help but sigh when I see you with her and then when she touches you or, god forbid kisses you, I am grimacing with you. One day, maybe you may come to realize that you do not love her, that you never did. It is not wishful thinking, it is a mere fact. Wishful thinking is that you will fall in love with me afterwards, now that is silly. Even though we would be absolutely perfect. We just make sense. Light and dark, opposite but the same. Scorned for something out of our hands and duties enough to give us gray hair at the age of twenty-two, not that I have gray hair.

There you are, alone and looking tired and glancing around for a secluded spot in this café to sit and enjoy a cuppa. The only secluded spot is where I am, the table right in front of me, and you realize this. A sneer almost appears on your face as our eyes meet. I am offering you a small challenged, come sit by me, Potter, come on I will not bother you unless you want me to.

You shrug and then sit down in the table right in front of me, but your back is turned to me so all I can stare at it your hair and back, but that is alright. I have always wanted to run my fingers through your wild hair; I bet it's not coarse at all, but soft. Once or twice I have caught you starring at my hair, do you want to know what it is like to run your hands through it? I will let you, you need only to ask.

The tea has come and I can hear a relieved sigh issue from your lips and my insides squirm. Why have you escaped to this café, Potter? Are you seeking solitude from work, from her, or maybe just from the world. It is such a nice café, with simple Victorian décor and some the of the best tea in wizarding England.

You take your time with your tea; you always do when you are enjoying something. I know that you would take your time with me. Kissing me and touching me and making love to me.

A sad smile appears on my face as my mind fills with long ago daydreams, and as if you know you look around. My faced has morphed in seconds; I am starring back at you with a small smirk and challenging eyes. Your eyes are wide and confused. Do my eyes haunt you Potter; do you lay awake wondering what my challenge is? You are more than welcome to find out. You give me one last quizzical look before turning back around, finishing your tea, and then leaving. Perhaps there is hope for us yet, if you really are thinking about me, no matter how it is, if I am haunting your thoughts then it may not be wishful thinking to say you may one day be mine.

Before you go you give me a nod, "Malfoy," you said. It was not a sweet tone, but it was not a condemning one. I smirk back.

"Have a nice day Potter," I offer and you make a cute jerky move and then leave, paying for your tea.

Not soon afterwards I too, take my leave. After all I have more important things to do than sit in cafes all day, thinking of a man who may or may not ever be mine.


	2. Tea in the Park

Author's Note: Yeah I'm a lazy author, sorry. Anywho I might not have kept going but thanks to a certain reviewer (P-Himitsu) I was given the brilliant idea for tea in the park and yay the rest of the story began to unfold. Reviews would be very nice, oh and to warn you this story will most likely become mature later on. Not sure when though. Thanks for those who had reviewed! *bows* please enjoy.

The sun is rather bright, I notice as I sit in my study, poring over documents that need signing. My work is quite dull, I manage a very successful potions business and being at the head I am constantly bombarded with work. Sometimes, though, I hand it off to my secretary, Milo, when I am feeling restless and today feels like a restless day; what with the sun shining so beautifully outside it would be a crime to waste away in my study, cramping my right hand with singing paper and hurting my back with bending over my desk, no pun intended.

Standing up, I stretch and when I feel the muscles tighten just right, I let out a small moan of satisfaction. I will not spend today in my study, I have decided; rather I am off to the park to enjoy some tea.

After sending an owl off to the main building of my business, letting Milo know that there is a stack of papers that are lonely and would appreciate his pens company, I grab my cloak and am out the door.

The sun feels fantastic on my pale skin and I take in a deep breath. Winter may be here, but there is nothing better than winter sunshine, warm and reminding the world of something it lost months ago. This rare day must not be wasted.

There aren't a lot of people at the park as most of them are getting ready for the holidays. I stroll over and sit down on a wooden steel-wrought bench beneath a bare tree and sigh, setting down the wicker picnic basket at my feet. Weird, but how else am I suppose to transport my tea? I take out the thermos that is keeping my tea warm and then grab a simple white tea cup.

The tea is just the ticket, and I settle contently on the bench and sip my tea. The cold sunshine feels so nice and there is a pleasant laughter wafting about the park from the only other occupants at the park it's so perfect it's creepy; nothing can be too perfect, it'll ruin the balance of nature and another Dark Lord could be born. Scary thought.

"Daddy I want some tea too!"

I look over at the family that I had ignored and nearly spit out my tea. It was Potter, his irritating wife, and a miniature Weaselette in Potter's strong arms. Well at least the world will not go out of balance.

The red-haired child is pointing at me and she is looking very determined. I wonder if I can apperate before Potter turns to look at me, but then why should I? I have every right to be sitting here and peacefully sipping tea.

Potter turns and sees me and oh there is a cute little frown on his face. I avert my eyes because he doesn't need to know that I have been starring. He will probably think that I was plotting his precious family's' demise.

I take another sip of my scrumptious Earl Grey and the thought hits me, the tea supply at the main office is quite scant. I blame the new manager my vice president hired, American, and well Americans are not very appreciative of tea, just look at their history. It's rumored that some of their muggles actually dumped ship loads of tea into a harbor. Now that is just dreadful. Anyways I should have Milo stock up on more t6ea because in a couple days I have a meeting to attend to…

"Good afternoon Malfoy."

I freeze and slowly look up from my tea, glaring. It's Potter and he looks very uncomfortable.

"Potter," I reply. What does he want? I am not sharing with the spawn of a Weasley, no matter who the father is or how much I-

"Peculiar thing to do, drink tea in the park," he says. No doubt trying to lead up to asking for some.

I roll my eyes. "Perhaps to you."

I look back at him and see that he is looking frustrated at my obvious slayings of his attempts at conversation, but of course Harry Potter did not become a hero for nothing.

"My daughter-"

"Have a seat."

He blanches and looks at me like I've suddenly become a raging Transylvanian slug. How rude, he should be staring at me like he's just noticed how beautiful my hair looks in the winter sunshine.

"E-excuse me?" he stutters. Still uncouth I see. How sad, and here I was hoping growing up had given him some manners.

"I won't bite you Potter," I drawl and gesture to the empty spot next to me.

"But why?"

Why? Well because I have a tiny crush on you and I'm going to use your daughter's wants to my advantage. "Just do it."

Potter gave me a peculiar look, but sat down nonetheless. He glances over at his wife, but I do not follow his gaze, he needs to not be starring at her. "So Malfoy-"

"You are being considered as the next Head of the Auror department," I said quickly cutting off his probable poor attempt at small talk. He blinks in surprise at me.

"Uh yeah, how did you-"

"I do read the Daily Prophet." He, of course, crinkles his nose at the mention of the paper. Of course Potter hates the Prophet it used to be hell bent on making his life miserable. Of course I remembered, I helped once upon a time. "Do you want it?" Potter may be the Wizarding World Savior, but from my not-creepy and totally innocent observations of him these past couple of years, I have noticed that he isn't much one for publicity. Not that I blame him, the lime-light can be tiring.

Potter runs a hand through his unruly mass of black hair and shrugs. I wonder if it is as unmanageable as it looks, his hand seems to have no problem going straight through. "I'm not sure I deserve it to be honest."

I roll my eyes. "Why? Have you been slacking?" He hasn't, but he doesn't need to know that I know that.

"No," he says defensively. I smirk; Potter has always been so easy to mess with.

"Because if you have then the Minister is just playing favorites. I do believe that you and Kingsely worked closely together during the war."

Potter is glaring at me and I want to cheer. It has been too long since I have pushed his buttons. I wonder what it would be like if I was able to push other buttons. "I have not been slacking, and Kingsely does not play favorites." Oh so testy.

"Whatever. I have to go. Here," I hand him my half full thermos of tea.

"What-"

"Your child wanted some, yes. Anyways I have to go, just bring me back the thermos." Our fingers brush slightly when he takes the thermos but he is to confused to notice, and I am not about to let him realize how much it makes me happy. "See you around Potter," and with that I apperate away.


	3. These Beautiful Stars

Author's note: wow am I a lazy writer, well there's that and my life crisis but hey we're here for delicious gay fan fiction. At least I am and if you're reading it I hope you are too. Thanks to whoever reads this. Please review, it would make my day.

So bored.

An Irish man stands in front of me and others who are significant in my business. Milo is standing by the door and giving me one of those looks that tells me that I can do this and I am secretly glad for him. I would be a failure without him, not that the rest of the world needs to know that.

"What do you think Mr. Malfoy?"

I look back at the small man who has just finished presenting what was a dull but insightful presentation on why I should allow an expedition all the way to China so that a team of those in charge of creating and or improving the potions my company sells, can unlock some of the Chinese potionier's secrets. Highly unlikely, but if they do succeed I could be a very rich, richer, man.

"The plan does have some appeal, but the Chinese are very shrewd in disclosing their secrets about potions from outsiders," I say. I like to test my men and women, if they can persuade me then they can go, if not then they can try again in four months.

"We understand, but we seek to learn from them, not steal their secrets."

I give the short man an appraising look and lean back in my seat, and I can feel some of the tension in the room go down by a lot. One of the problems with my employees is that they are always on edge when I'm around, a bit annoying really, but then Father always did say that it was better to be feared than loved. A small scowl claims my face and the room goes back to being almost as tense as woman about to give birth.

"Very well. You and a few others may go and if you have made satisfactory progress within three months more may also join you and the project will receive a higher advance, until then I am only investing three thousand Galleons into this thing."

The Irish man looks like he can sing, thankfully though he doesn't and he simply bows and thanks me most graciously; once he is done I shoo him away and everyone files out after him; I stay behind.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

I cut Milo off. "I want tea Milo. I trust that the American hasn't completely disbanded my tea stock?" I turn my chair around and give Milo a calculating look, absolutely serious and so is he, though I've known him long enough to know that he understands my humor.

"There should be a few bags left," he replies business like. Ever the efficient person Milo is, even in casual conversation. "Before I go and retrieve your tea, though, you need to know that you have received an invitation to this Saturdays' Ministry Ball."

I suppress the need to groan and stand up, flatting non-existent wrinkles upon my deep jade robes. That the Ministry still holds these ridiculous parties/balls/celebrations in honor of the Dark Lord's defeat is slightly annoying. It happened fourteen years ago, can't we please forget?

"I would like some tea Milo," I repeat and begin to leave the room.

"The invitation is on your desk, Milord."

I try not to wince at the title he addresses me with. I know its Milo's way of showing that he means no disrespect, but the term just reminds me of that scaly cretin who occupied my life and my nightmares five years ago.

"Make it Earl Grey."

Milo is, unfortunately, correct about the placement of that grand invitation, there it is right on my desk leering at me, but what is weird is that it is accompanied by something else, a thermos. It takes me awhile but then I recognize it as my thermos, the one I gave to Potter a couple of days ago. I walk over to my desk and pick up the silver object and turn it over in my hands. It's like I'm willing it to relay the essence of Harry into my hands; I shake my head. Ridiculous, absolutely bonkers.

After setting down the thermos I sit down in my plush scarlet chair and open the invitation, I would eventually have to do it anyways; to avoid these things is like asking the public to hate me again.

It contains the same words it always does and at the end it is signed not only by the Minister of Magic, but also the Head's of the Ministry departments. Old people who-I pause. Down near the end, small enough to not be noticed by someone who hadn't once obsessed over the very same handwriting (not that I ever did) and as though it didn't want to be noticed is Harry Potter signature beneath the important title of Head Auror. A smirk graces my pink lips as I stare at the name. Since he signed it I wonder if he also personally sent the owl, makes sense seeing as my thermos came along with the letter.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and then my Milo walked in with a tray of tea and a lovely tea set my hope was dashed. Potter probably just had his secretary send it to me.

Later that night I sit in my drawing room, holding and starring at my recently returned thermos. I feel a little disgusted with my behavior, like an infatuated school girl, but I can't help it. After the divorce with my wife and her escape to France with Scorpius I've just been very lonely. I never wanted to marry her, but my parents needed me to, they needed me to go on and pretend everything was alright; that I could go on and be a proud pureblood without the damage the war had dealt us. The divorce was inevitable though, Astoria wasn't happy with me because I wasn't happy. I was too young, too damaged, I still am. Even as a man of thirty-one I'm still too broken, but I am somewhat better off that that seventeen year old boy I once was.

I sigh, set the thermos down, and then get up to stretch. I need some sleep as it's been a long day, but luckily I don't have anything too pressing in my schedule until next Tuesday, unless you count that Ministry event I have to attend, which I won't.

Before I fall asleep I stare out of the open doors that lead to my balcony and out at the stars. The sky is very black tonight, the moon is hiding, but there are a few pin prickles of stars doing their best to give the night sky a dazzling affect. My eyes begin to drop, but before sleep can claim me I wonder if Harry Potter is starring at the same sky as I am, at the same beautiful stars.

XXXXX

I remember the sky, I remember the stars. Once upon a time the sky and the stars were my only comfort when I had to stay up and watch the tent. I wonder if these are the same stars from all of those years ago. I wonder if anyone else is starring at these beautiful stars.

End note: so in the prologue Harry and Draco were twenty-two, but from chapter two on they're thirty-one. Yeah I'd like them to be younger but I'm one of those weird people who need to stay as true to the book as possible, and doing the math and having it the time I wanted it, they're thirty-one, but hey that just makes them more mature. Ok I'll stop ranting. Review please!


	4. Witch's Wind

Author's Note: I believe this chapter is longer than the others, yay! I enjoyed writing it so much, and now I can begin weaving romance between those two boys er men. Anywho thanks to the one person who reviewed, you know who you are, you are amazing. Please my other readers review, it makes me happy!

_It is too damn windy for a ball,_ I think to myself as I stand in front of Starlite Manor, owned by some old Head of something in the Ministry after the rightful pureblood owners, the Sommerstones, died in the war fifteen years ago, probably a gift for "heroic" duties to the Light side. I roll my eyes and then join the people around me who are walking into the Manor through the huge white double doors. I had hoped I would come down with some sort of illness before this day, but no such luck befell me and I had to don formal deep purple robes and apperate to Starlite Manor.

Inside was just as bad as outside; a whirlwind of voices, laughter and the heavy scent of champagne and firewhisky, I could feel a headache coming along already.

"Malfoy!"

I turn around. Approaching me with a blonde on his right and a redhead on his left is Blaise Zambini, one of the few friends I still have.

"Zambini," I reply coolly, but with a faint smile on my lips. Blaise reached me and took his arms from the arm of each of his girls, and gives me a man hug.

"So you have to attend yet another one of these blasted events too," he says with a cocky grin on his face. I know that he does not like the reason for the party, but I also know that Blaise Zambini, even as a grown man, cannot turn down an opportunity to party.

"Unfortunately," I say which earns me a laugh from him.

"Well don't sulk the entire time like last time, man. Go find yourself some lovely woman to charm and then dance the night away with. I've already found two."

I look at the two women who had followed him over. The blonde is dressed stylishly but smartly and the red-head the same but with a bit more flair. Blaise always had a thing for smart women. "And I am sure you'll find more."

Blaise laughs again and puts his arm around me. "Draco, Draco you wound me."

"You are too cocky for your own good."

"Well I don't like to brag-"

I remove his arm from my thin shoulders and shake my head, my longish white blonde hair moving along with my movements. "Will you ever act your age?" I ask.

"If I'm not at work then why should I?" I shake my head at that. "Anyways I will see you around my friend." Blaise reclaims his two women who have wandered off to speak with a short balding man. "Remember have fun, loosen your strings some."

"Strings?"

"The strings that have wound you so tight that you can't even smile without grimacing." I roll my eyes at that, but he just laughs and then disappears with his dates.

After Blaise has disappeared I saunter over towards the refreshment table to indulge in a glass of champagne, I am not as uptight as Blaise paints me to be.

An hour or so later the guests are being called to sit down for dinner and I go to find my name card, weird thing is, is that I cannot. Usually I am seated at the second to last table, second to last because I was a former death eater but such an upstanding figure in the public eye that they cannot put me at the last table. This time it's not at the second to last table. I sigh and walk over to the last table, very insulted, but not physically so, to find my name card.

"Malfoy."

My heart stops a little but I turn around like this is nothing weird, even though it is.

"Potter," I respond politely.

He looks amazing as usual; dark red robes that if not in the right light could be black, his signature messy black hair looks as if he attempted to tame it, but failed and gave up, and his skin wonderfully tan. Why does he have to look like some Greek statue? Wait no; I will not act like some pre-teen girl who is crushing on her professor. I am a man and will act as such.

"You're seated at the first table," he pauses and I stare at him with indifference, it's about time that I get the respect I deserve; even if it is only a seat I- "by me," he finishes. I stare at him in surprise. By him?

"Oh," is all I can say.

"It's as a thank you, sort of," he says hastily, but mumbles that last bit. I raise a thin and perfect eyebrow in question. "For the tea," he explains sheepishly. The tea…? Oh yeah. He still remembers that? "And I have something that I need to discuss with you."

"Well then let's go be seated. We look awkward just standing here." It is true as most everyone has taken their seat by now.

"Oh, yeah," he mutters and then begins walking off, and I follow behind.

When we get to the high table it really is gauche for us. Everyone is in their seats and they are all starring at us, as if it was utterly bizarre that I, Draco Malfoy, am walking behind Harry Potter to come and sit with them all. It is actually, but they do not need to stare so rudely at me.

Potter sits down at the Minister's right side and I sit down next to Potter; across from Potter is his wife, who was annoyingly pretty, and glares daggers at me. I resist the urge to give her a big, fat, ha-ha-ha smirk. I must have taken her spot and some for some reason that makes me feel special.

Dinner starts with a light course and before we all eat the main course; Kingsely stands up and says a few heart filled words about the success of the wizarding community in terms of peace and order and blah, blah, blah. Then Potter sands up and said a few sentences, people clap, a few cheer, and now I am able to eat.

The roast venison is actually quite good; the only good thing about these things is the impeccable food. I usually eat wonderfully wherever I go, but there is just something about food at an event that makes it all the more special.

"So um Malfoy."

I set my ready bite of roasted potato to look over at Potter. He is looking at me a little uncomfortably and I nod, giving him my entire attention.

"About what I need to talk to you about," his words drift off and I feel slightly offended. Does he dislike me so much that it is that difficult to speak to me? And why do I care? "You have a rather nice potions business, yes?"

I stare at him affronted. Did he just call my business, my business that I have slaved so hard to create and give a respected and revered name in the Wizarding community _nice_? By Merlin's beard he did. I have to resist scrunching my nose at this blatant offense. "And?"

"Well I need a large order of polyjuice potion." One of my nearly transparent eyebrows goes up, but not for the reason that has him blushing and stammering. "N-not for myself, no." He clears his throats, tugs at the collar of his robes, and then composes himself. "It's for the Auror department."

"Of course," I say, my voice gives nothing away. It doesn't relay the disappointment that I feel at the fact that Potter has only placed me beside him to talk business, but really this should have been expected, I mean the thermos thank you is a rather pathetic excuse to have your old school boy nemesis sit by you at one of the most important gatherings of the year. "Well Potter if you really need to place an order you may contact me via owl or come by my office, though you will have to make an appointment before hand for I am quite busy." The words come from my mouth a bit icy, as though winter is blowing in, and he presents me with an unanticipated reaction.

A relieved look appears on his face along with a hidden smile that makes me want to catch my breath. I shouldn't be surprised; people are always fawning over him like some God, albeit he may look kind of like one but I will only go far as to say demigod status, and so that I am treating him like I would anyone else must be a relief. Though I am not treating him like anyone else, I never could, past or present.

The rest of the night passes all too slowly for me, but there are some pleasant parts but nothing to get all fangirlsh over. It finally ends and as I walk out the door I am hit by a shock of wind that seems determined to pick me up and take me off to Valhalla since Potter stole the fires chance all those many years ago. I knew it was too damn windy. Rather than being swept away like some fairytale character, I stumble backwards into a solid form, which takes hold of me by my shoulders. Suddenly a shock of pure delight rushes to my heart and I look back to see Potter holding onto me, looking amused.

"Be careful Malfoy," he says softly, "we wouldn't want the witch's wind to steal you away."

I give him a curious look and then remove myself from his grasp, even though I would very much like to become more enveloped into it, and straighten robes as best I could what with the wind blowing about like a temperamental child. "Excuse me?" Potter gives me a charming smile and then looks up at the sky, I that notice we are pretty much alone as people are still lingering inside; I had taken my leave as soon as politely possible. "Why aren't you inside?" I ask as he has not answered my previous question, maybe he knows that I heard him and really doesn't feel like explaining, or maybe he feels like I should get it.

"To look at the stars before the night is ruined." Once more that night I raise an eyebrow at him. "False promises and halfhearted goodbyes are quite toxic to a nice night." What is with that word and him, it's so undermining. I am confused but I don't want to leave, it comes with having an absurd crush for a long time.

"What about upheld promises and meaningful goodbyes?" I don't know what prompted me to ask that, but as soon as the words escape from my lips he turns his eyes that have been taking in the night's black canvas woven with stars at me.

"Do you offer such?"

Is that a trick question?

"I am free Tuesday afternoon and usually enjoy Earl Grey tea at a little café hidden within Diagon Alley's grandeur. It's a simple café with a pleasant Victorian décor." I wonder if he will remember, probably not.

Potter's smile that has been fading comes back, but only softly, there is no dazzling punch to it this time. "And you want to discuss business?"

It is my turn to smile some. "We can discuss whatever takes your fancy." This brings forth a laugh from him and he nods.

"Alright then Malfoy; one thirty Tuesday afternoon, I will need you to owl me the location of this café of yours."

I hope there is no disappointment in my eyes, why would he remember an insignificant, chance meeting so long ago? "Alright then, goodbye then Potter."

"Goodbye Malfoy." His tone is pleasant, but it has a tone of finality that means our conversation is over. I give him a curt nod and then apperate away without falling from the wind.

XXXXXXX

The wind will steal your heart away if you are not careful. I stare at the empty space and then at the stars. I bet he gazes at them too. Maybe it's assuming too much, and I am acting silly, but there is something in his eyes that remind me of starlight and wishes.

Author's note: Review, please, please, please, please. This author will stop begging, and revert to bribery. Bunny shaped cookies anyone? *smiles*


	5. Coffee, Tea, and Lemonade

Author's note: So many reviews, *bows* thank you! I guess it's bribery that does it, not begging. Once again I am a lazy author, but here it is, and maybe it's not uber long but I think it's a cute scene, and I hope that you all do as well. Review please!

It is 1:34 Tuesday afternoon, and I am late. Normally a few minutes late does not bother me, but for some annoying reason since it is Potter, it does, and though he probably isn't even at the café yet, I cannot help but feel guilty and rushed. Now I would have been perfectly punctual, but someone at work, that irritable American manager, had gotten rid of all my tea, again, and put a coffee pot in the staff lounge. A coffee pot! Stupid, I know, but he did it without my permission and it ticked me off, and while I was debating with that man Milo had interrupted and reminded me that I should have left for Diagon Alley ten minutes ago so that I could be slightly early. Damn that coffee loving man.

I arrive at the café and it has a small smattering of customers, but the back is perfectly empty except for one man, who happens to be occupying the best seat by the window, but oh well I do not care.

I walk towards the back to claim the second best spot, when a voice stops me.

"Hey Malfoy."

I pause and see that it is Potter, and that he is sitting in the ideal spot. Oh. How did I not notice that it was him? Shouldn't I be a Potter expert considering my crush….wait no, that is creepy.

"Potter," I say politely and sit down in the chair opposite him.

I look right at my menu, avoiding eye contact with him, though I cannot help but chance a glance and he is looking slightly amused and torn.

"Why so late?"

I look up at him indignantly. "A few minutes is not very late," I say.

"From what I have heard you are normally quite punctual."

I give him a searching look, has he been asking after me or has did he have a coincidental chat with one of my clients? "There were some issues at work that detained me," I reply.

"What?"

I sigh and set down my menu. "You are nosy," I say. I receive a sheepish yet mischievous grin from him. "Just curious."

I resist another sigh. "My new manager is unreasonable," I say, and before he can ask for elaboration on that as well, I beat him to the punch. "He has a nasty habit of getting rid of my tea and today has infested my staff's workroom with a coffee pot."

Potter looks like he wants to laugh and it takes him a moment or so before he can say anything. "A coffee pot," he manages.

"Yes," I say, absolutely serious.

"And what do you have against coffee?" he asks, seeming genuinely interested, though he's probably just mocking me.

"It is not the drink that I have issues with; it is that manager who defies me by causing my tea to disappear and setting up a coffee pot without my permission."

"I see," Potter says, trying to sound thoughtful, but I can detect the humor lightly laced in his tone. "Well you can order all the tea to your hearts delight, Malfoy, as a waiter is finally making his way over to serve us."

Before I can say anything a waiter does, indeed appear though the young man gawks at Potter so I cough, which alerts the idiot to his rudeness and he clumsily takes down our orders.

I get a cuppa and Potter gets lemonade and an apple scone.

"Not hungry?"

"No."

"Oh."

A weird silence now descends upon us and it is making me slightly nervous, so I end up glancing towards the back of the shop where I saw Potter in here last.

Both booths are empty and pretty much the same, except the table cloth is more of a cream than an ivory now.

"Malfoy."

I look back at Potter to see him looking a little shy, I wonder why. "Yes?"

"About the Polyjuice Potion," my heart sinks a little, and irrationally, though now my small hope that this had been a meeting not for business has now been dashed, not that I should have expected anything less. "Well can you come to my office next Wednesday to discuss it?"

"I will have to check my schedule."

"I figured as much, but that is the only free day I have for another month and I really need that potion."

A month? Even I have more free time than that, but then this is Potter, Head Auror and Savior extraordinaire. "Is it confidential?" I ask. Potter blinks at me; it looks like I must clarify. "Your reason for needing it, is it confidential?"

"Kind of," he says in a small voice, like a little boy with a secret. I try my best not to think about how cute he looks. Potter is a grown man with a family, he should not be cute. "But I'll tell you when we meet, you know, again."

There is something in the way he says it, again, like it is hope.

Our drinks, and in his case food, arrive then and we have the excuse of not speaking, opting instead of sipping our drinks.

"Wow this is a really good scone," Potter marvels. "Do you want to try some?"

I look up at him for the first time since we received our orders and my fingers twitch near my napkin, he has crumbs near his lips. "No."

"Sure?"

"Wipe your mouth Potter," I say rather than begin a small spat about me trying some of the scone or not.

"Huh?"

He is now looking unjustly adorable, and the crumbs don't help much. "You're mouth, Potter, has crumbs near it."

"Oh." Then he raises his arm and I realize that he is actually uncouth enough to wipe away the food residue with the back or his hand or sleeve. Quickly, before thinking, I reach out and grab his hand; an unsettling warmth running through me now that I am touching him, and from momentary unfocused look his green eyes take on I think he feels it too, but I snatch my hand away and grab his neglected napkin, swiftly wiping away the crumbs. "Um," he says now that I seated fully in my chair once more. "Thanks.

"Learn manners, Potter."

To my surprise he chortles a little before raising his cold glass to me and then he takes a drink. Did Potter just salute me, for wiping away crumbs? Merlin I think he did. An unwelcome blush is trying to claim a spot upon my pale cheeks, and to hide it I grab my tea cup and take a sip, I hope Potter thinks that the coloring is from the heat emanating from my tea, I hope so.

Our time ends sooner than I like, and now we are arguing over the bill.

"Please let me pay," he pleads.

"No."

"Why not?" he demands.

"Because, Potter, I am a grown man, and I do not need you paying for my tea."

In a move that can only be describes as childish he snatches the bill that is lying on the table between us. "I invited you, I will pay."

"I don't need you to."

"It's not about needing to," Potter says and then, damn him, he presents me with a dazzling smile that disarms me. "I want to."

Git.

Now that the bill is paid, by him, we are standing outside of the café steadily staring at the other.

"Owl me when you know about Tuesday."

"I shall. Goodbye Potter," I say and then turn to leave, but his voice calls out to me, keeping me there.

"Malfoy, I have enjoyed my time with you."

I thank the stars that it is windy and my cheeks probably were already a bit red from the wind's nip. "As did I." I turn around to see if he has anything else to say, but he is gone. With a sigh I disappear as well.

XXXXXXX

I have a conscience, but he's currently on leave, vacation I think because if he were here then I would not have just gone out for a friendly meeting with _him_. Though according to some my conscience has never really existed, which attributes to all of the dangerous and stupid stuff that I have done in the past; this time like the other times I am completely unsure of what I am doing and I am fully aware that this could be dangerous, very dangerous indeed, but there's something, maybe that unexplainable glint in _his _eyes or the random blushing that _he_ tries to hide that this isn't stupid.

Author's note: This time I tempt you all with cupcakes of whichever flavor catches your fancy, so please review; please; please; please; please.


	6. Distressing Letters

Author's note: I am so excited, my finals are done with! There's still work but blah. So the bribery seems to be working, excellent. Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me happy and tell myself I will update quicker, which I have, hooray! Review please, oh and enjoy!

It may be dawn, it may be noon, or it could still be night, I don't know and I don't care, all I care about is the two letters resting on my pale, naked chest as I lay in my oversized but wonderfully soft bed in the dark, curtains closed to keep me in ignorance about the time of day, two days could have passed and the Dark Lord could have risen again, and I wouldn't know, that's how distressing the news I have received is.

The first letter is from my Aunt Andromeda, who I had only become acquainted with until after the war so many years ago, my Aunt has currently been living in Wales with my mother in one of the Malfoy summer homes. Her letter reads as follows:

Draco,

A sad thing indeed has occurred. Narcissa and I had been strolling through the gardens a week ago when your mother unexpectedly collapsed. She had been in critical condition since then but last night she died, the Healer's still have yet to find what caused her death. I am so sorry that I had not written to you earlier, but Narcissa had asked for me not to disturb you. I will be arriving in London soon to discuss her funeral with you. Once again I am very sorry.

Love,

Aunt Andromeda.

After reading the letter I had been put into shock and in a way I still am. I saw my mother only a few months ago and she had appeared to be hale and fine, what had happened? I feel so lonely now, like I have no one left, but the second letter reminds me that I am not actually alone.

Draco,

You're aunt owled me about your mother, I was sorry to hear about it. Anyways I am owling you about Scorpius, I have to go to Japan for a month or so for work and I cannot take him along, therefore I need you to watch him. Do not even think about trying to say no, he _is_ your son and although you have never been one for family, try. I will drop him off next Wednesday at ten am at the Manor. Until then.

Sincerely,

Astoria

I had received both letters two days after my café rendezvous with Potter and both make me want to scream, though the first one makes me want to cry, curiously enough, though, I have not been able to. Maybe it is because after reading my ex-wife's letter I wanted to write back to her, peppering my sentences with very colorful words not because I did not want to spend time with my son, he is my son after all, but because she had implied that I am a terrible father, which I might be, and I am so busy. Plus Wednesday is when I have to meet with Potter at two in the afternoon, at the Ministry of Magic. I myself do not look forward to strolling through a place filled with so many people that had once rioted for my imprisonment in Azkaban twelve years ago; much less take my son in there.

I cough and languidly reach my arm out and grab my water glass that sits upon my night stand, when the glass reaches my lips I discover it to be empty. I curse and sit up, annoyed. I can quite easily spell some more water into the glass, but if I do not use this as an excuse to leave the confines of my room than nothing will get me out of here; besides I have to prepare for the arrival of my son and Aunt.

My green robe is resting on one of the chairs on the way to my door and I grab it, slipping it on even though I am the only one in the Manor except for my house elves. Once outside of my room I have one of the house elves take my water glass and tell the elf to get me more water, and so now I am walking, a little absent mindedly through the halls of my home. I already know what room Scorpius will be staying in, it was his room before Astoria left with him five year ago, but he was only one then and so he probably would not remember the room as he has not been back to the Manor since, I have always had to visit them in France if I ever wanted to see him, which I do, sometimes.

The room is a little plain, green and black wallpaper with a dark wood crib, wardrobe, and a couple of baby toys. Tears try to escape from my eyes, but I swallow and do not let them. I need to think about how to make the room into something a six year old will like. Obviously I will have to get rid of the crib and baby toys, but should I take him shopping for a bed or simply get one now? If I wait it will give us something to do, and despite being the owner and head of one of the most successful Potion's businesses in the western world I don't have all that much work to do, Milo takes care of all of the little things. Then a thought presents itself before me as I am looking at the barren wardrobe, will Scorpius want to spend time with me? The thought frightens me some and I have to shove it away into a dark corner. Of course he will; I am his father after all.

With a sigh I exit my son's room for my own so that I can get dressed, I have decided that moping around my manor will do me no good, that and I need to make sure that coffee pot has found itself out of my staff's longue.

I arrive at work looking impeccable as usual. There is no one in the entrance except for the receptionist.

"Mr. Malfoy," she says slightly surprised. "Welcome."

"Try not to sound so surprised," I say wearily. "This is my company."

"Of course, sir."

I leave the entrance for one of the lifts and wonder why she looks so stunned to see me here; do people think that I neglect my own company? I glare at the doors of the empty lift as it takes me up, am I just a neglectful person now, is that it? The thought is making me slightly bitter and I suddenly hope that that bloody coffee pot is there so that I can remove it myself.

It is not, the coffee pot that is. It is gone along with the little stove I have in there for tea making and in its place is a strange looking box thing. Oh there will be hell.

"Sir?"

I turn around to see Milo looking at me confused. "Milo," I say.

"I did not know that you would be coming in today," he says, of course he didn't I did not warn him.

"Is it a problem?" I ask a bit icily.

"Not at all it's just that-"

"Just what?" I snap.

"Well, sir, you are not very fond of being here."

I smile a little at him, "Very true," and it is. I do not like being cooped up in my office that does not even have a nice view as I refuse to have a spelled view, I have no desire to look upon a meadow in spring if I cannot smell the grass and feel the breeze.

"Since you are here, there is a letter for you that came earlier this morning."

"Who is it from?" I ask. Maybe it's from Ms. Beverly who I sent to China Saturday to take care of living conditions and other technical things before I send off my potioniers.

Rather than answer me, Milo hands me the thin letter. A crease appears on my forehead as I stare at the name of the sender.

Head Auror Harry Potter.

What does he want? To find out I open the letter, hoping for good news.

Draco,

I have to move our meeting on Wednesday to eleven as opposed to two. I hope this is alright. Until then have a nice week, I look forward to seeing you.

Yours,

Harry.

I can feel the crease burrow further onto my forehead. Astoria brings Scorpius at ten, and now I have to meet Potter at eleven.

"Milo."

"Yes sir?"

"What is _that_?" I ask pointing to the odd box.

"I believe that it is called a refrigerator," he replied. I sneer, it sounds muggle.

"And what is it doing in my staff longue?"

"I believe it is to keep food cool."

My sneer grows and I take out my wand, with a simple flick of it I transfigure the offending thing into a tea stove. "Tell Mr. Meyers," I say as I put my wand back into my robes, "that if he attempts to de-teaify my staff longue one more time he will find himself with a pay cut."

The look on Milo's face tells me that he wishes to chuckle, but the man is too serious and composed for that. "I shall, sir."

"Good. Now I will be in my office," I say and then turn my shiny black boot clad heel to go to my office where scores of paperwork are no doubt pining after my signature. Maybe I should not have left my bed today.

XXXXXXX

I walk into my house and collapse on the nearest piece of furniture, the couch. As soon as I am down, though, a giggle issues from beneath me accompanied by the voice of my son, Albus.

"Daddy you're squishing me."

I grunt and although I really don't want to get up, I do. Albus stares at me with his wide eyes, a smile on his face and I smile weakly back at him. Being Head Auror is so tedious and the case I am working on makes me sick and want to give it to someone else, but that is not the noble thing to do, not to mention impossible.

After a few minutes of nothing but my laying there and Al watching me over the top of his book I speak.

"Where's your mother?"

"She left," Al said. I frown, she left again? What is that woman doing? "Grandma is here though," Al assures me, he doesn't want his mother to seem like a bad person for leaving him and his siblings. "She's putting Lily to bed."

"Shouldn't you be in bed as well?" I ask with a mock stern stare. Al hides behind his book and his voice comes out as a mumble.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Sleepy or not you should be in bed."

My son sets the book down on his lap and looks so sad that I want to let him stay up, but that would be spoiling him, something I have been told by my wife I am not allowed to do too much of. "You can still read, but you have to be in bed." His face instantly brightens up. "Just don't tell your Grandma or Mother," I say quickly. They'd both yell at me if they ever found out.

"Ok. Goodnight Daddy." Al hops off of the bed and wraps his small arms around my waist best he can as I am in a chair. "I love you."

I smile and ruffle his hair. "I love you too."

Author's Note: Aww Al is so cute. Yeah so I hope you have all noticed that after the X's it is Harry's POV, I just say to be safe. Anywho if you review this time I will give you the ice-cream flavor you desire. Please, please, please review.


	7. Just A Bit Confused

Author's Note: so many reviews, thank you! You are all so kind. I am sorry about the delay, but I've been suffering from writer's block in terms of Draco and Harry's meeting, sorry, though this chapter is by far the longest so far. On another note, f or the sake of my paranoia, if anyone's forgotten it is winter in this fanfic currently, I mentioned it in chapter one and I bet you all remember but I just want to make sure. Anywho please enjoy the latest chapter I have posted kind readers, and please review.

Astoria is late, and in thirty-three minutes I must be in Potter's office for our meeting. I get up from my chair in the parlor and move one of the heavy green curtains that hang in front of the window to see the progress of the light snow from this morning. The wind outside has become most vicious and the snow is now piling up at an alarming rate. A weary sigh escapes my lips and I leave my window spot for my chair, Astoria must be postponing due to the weather, she always did hate the snow.

"Master Malfoy?"

I look up to see one of the house elves.

"Yes?"

"Mistress Malfoy has arrived and would like permission to enter the estate."

I nearly cracked a smile as the image of Astoria standing in the weather waiting for my permission to enter a house she once owned, and once when she was not sober, admitted to coveting, rather than smile, though, I simply give the order to allow her to come in. It annoys me how the elves still address her as Mistress Malfoy, but I am not so annoyed to order them to stop, but one day I might.

Although the walk up the drive is rather long and then the extra time to arrive in the parlor I am sitting in takes a good minute from the entrance hall, Astoria makes the trip in less than two minutes and in heels no less; despite my irritation towards her, I am impressed.

"Astoria," I say politely and rise, I give her a slight bow.

My ex-wife's expression lets me know that if we were still married, I would be in a lot of trouble. "Why did the gates not allow me entry?" she demands to know.

"Because you are no longer a part of the Malfoy family," I calmly explain. "You are late, you know. Was it the weather?" I ask and lead her over to the chairs; I notice that my son is missing. Strange as he is the reason she is here.

"No," she says matter-of-factly and gracefully seats herself; her upright posture indicates pride and elegance, one of the few things I have ever admired about her. "I was shopping for a new gown and lost track of time."

I shake my head. "You have not changed a bit, my dear." Her sharp glare tells me that my use of a pet name is not welcomed, though I am not doing it out of any form of love. "Where is my son?" I ask, obliterating any form of argument that we undoubtedly would find in our faults, excessive shopping being one of hers.

"Saying goodbye to his grandmamma," she said as if it isn't a big deal. "I' am just here to drop off his luggage and tell you that I will be back in February."

"February," I nearly choke. "It's November."

"And?" she asks and arches one of her finely plucked blonde eyebrows. I could lock her in my dungeons. "Scorpius is your son, Draco. Spend some time with him, get to know him. You both need this."

"I don't ignore him," I protest and try to keep my voice calm and not tight. There are few things that rally me so, and being accused of being a bad father is one of them.

"I never said you were," my ex-wife says even though we both know that she heavily implies it every time we speak. "Anyways I have to go. My mother will bring Scorpius here at twelve."

"I may not be here as I happen to have an appointment in less than thirty minutes and it may take awhile."

"How like you, Draco. Putting off family for business," I open my mouth to tell her that the meeting was arranged before she decided to give my son back, but she beats me to the chase. "Who is the meeting with, some highly important person no doubt? Is it Blaise Zambini to discuss fitting your stores at work with the finest alcohol?" I give her a baleful look, she is acting like a child, and besides I am a tea man now. "Or maybe-"

"It's Harry Potter," I say calmly.

Astoria's face grows red and she stands up. "Well he _is_ important and it most certainly would not do for you to be late for a meeting _him_, I really must leave, for his sake."

"Astoria, please, you are acting as though I care about him more than my own son."

She glares at me and stands up. "Well you sure as hell care about him more than you ever did me."

"Astoria that's not fair, I married you-"

"Well you should have married Potter, but wait he would never marry you," she spat.

I sighed and watched as she left, angrily. I really should not have mentioned Potter in front of her, but do I need to go. After I hear the door slam I get up and call for one of the house elves.

"Yes, sir?"

"Mrs. Greengrass will be arriving here with Scorpius at around noon. Serve them tea and biscuits until I return from my meeting at the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes, sir," the elf squeaks; I nod and it disappeartes. Now that that is all taken care of I really must be on my way unless I want to be late, again, for my meeting with Potter; I stride over to the fireplace and then floo myself off to the Ministry of Magic.

I arrive and the atrium is quite busy, which is normal for this time of day, people walk in and also walk out for lunch breaks. I make my way through the crowd at reasonably quick pace, but not too quick though as I do not want to appear in a rush. A few nasty glances are passed my way as I walk up to the desk on the left, over which hung a sign that readSECURITY.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, what can I-" the man behind the desk's bored voice trails off when he looks up at me.

"I have a meeting with Head Auror Potter," I say in my business voice that commands respect, even though I probably won't receive it.

"Name," the man demands, even though he knows it, still is is his job; it is nice to see that he can do it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Wand," he grunts. I hand it over and he places it upon that odd brass device that I have never bothered to find out the name to, it vibrates and then produces a little slip of parchment. "Twelve-and-three quarter inches, unicorn hair core, been in use twenty years, is that correct?"

"Yes," I say shortly. I can feel the seconds tick by and I do not want to be late for another meeting with Potter. He gives me a nasty look to let me know that he doesn't particularly want to give me back my wand, but I don't particularly care. He hands me a silver badge that read: Draco Malfoy-Visitor. They started putting names on tags when they rebuilt the Ministry after the Dark lord fell. I do not give the man the courtesy of a nod and I pin the ugly little badge onto the front of my robes, once done I leave for Potter's office.

Inside the lift is a little awkward as people keep giving me spiteful looks, but I ignore them.

It takes six stops before the cool female voice announces, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Us of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Service."

I step off of the lift and walk straight ahead, I know where the Auror Headquarters is due to all of the interrogations and charges I went through after the war, but today I am here on business, nothing else.

I walk through the floor at a calm pace; I have about eight minutes to find Potter's office before our arranged time to meet, which is plenty of time. People are giving me curious looks, and one even tries to trip me, but I just carry on as pleasantly as I please, these men and women are nothing to me and I care nothing for their opinions nor seek to right the way their dull minds perceive me.

A small desk rests in front of Potter's office where his secretary sits. She is short and has red hair, what is with that man and red heads, it is a little ridiculous if you ask me, not that anyone has.

"I am here to see Potter."

The red head looks up and the look on her face is minor shock. I continue to give her a level look despite my annoyance; did Potter really forget to tell his secretary that I was coming?

"Mr. Malfoy?" she says and I nod. "He is expecting you but is currently speaking with someone so you will have to wait."

I look over at the door that Potter is behind and then walk over to one of the chairs outside of his office.

I wait for nine minutes before the door opens and out walks a man I have never seen before. He completely ignores me and walks over to the red head. "What is wrong with him?" the man asks in a stage whisper. The secretary sighs softly and stacks the papers she had in her hands on the desk.

"I don't know. He's been anxious and bitter all morning." She pauses and then looks at me. "You can go in now."

The man who has just left Potter's office turns his neck some to see me and then smirks, "Oh, I can see why he's in a foul mood."

I do not say anything to him as I have no desire to argue; I stand up and reopen the door leading to where Potter is and walk inside, closing the door behind me. Potter is sitting down in a large, impressive looking leather and wood chair; his elbows are on his desk and his face is resting in his large hands and I think I can hear his mumbling to himself. The door makes a clicking noise to alert whoever cares that it is properly shut and Potter groans.

"Get out, Seamus; I have a more important meeting that I am already late in receiving."

I raise an eyebrow; Seamus must be the man who just came out of here. "It's nice to see that you find our meeting to be of importance," I say and Potter lifts his head so quickly he could suffer from whiplash.

"Draco," he says.

My stupid heart skip a beat, he hasn't called me that in, well I forget, but I don't let it mess with me, this meeting is only about business.

"Potter," I return and seat myself in the more comfortable looking of the two ghastly yellow chairs he has before his desk.

He blinks and sits up straight, removing his elbows from his messy desk. "You know, now that we're going to be business partners we should stop using our last names to address one another," he says. The words come out as natural as butter on toast, but I detect a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. I am at a loss of what to make of it.

"How do you know I'll agree to the business deal?" I ask him, it came out far too coy for my taste; unfortunately he seems to read it perfectly and smirks.

"There's no reason as to why you wouldn't," he refutes and I shrug.

"How much Polyjuice Potion will you want?" I ask.

"Twenty-two cauldrons worth," he replies smoothly.

I nearly blanch, twenty-two? It takes me only a few seconds to figure out the rough price. "Eight thousand Galleons," I say.

He raises an eyebrow and leans closer in my direction, "That's a bit high, don't you-"

"Roughly, it could come out to be more; also we need to take into consideration how strong I'll be brewing it."

Potter's right elbow reappears on his desk and he rubs his chin that has stumble on it, either Potter was in a rush this morning or he is trying to grow a beard, I really hope it isn't the latter. "Strong enough for two days."

"Hmmm," I say and lean back in my chair, as I do I realize how far I've gotten in leaning towards Potter. "That will make it much pricier," I warn.

Potter sighs and gets up, though I don't know why as there is little room to walk in this office, despite it being the Head Auror's office. "I really need these potions," he says and turns his back to me. I suppose he is thinking deeply and whilst he is doing that I look around his office. It is very dull and there are only two pictures, one of him and the rest of the Golden Trio taken probably eight years ago due to how young they look, and the other is of three children, two boys and a girl. In both pictures the inhabitants are smiling and laughing, and my heart pangs. Those are obviously Potter's children, whom he most likely loves dearly. I bet Potter is a wonderful father, I don't think I have a single picture of Scorpius anywhere, not at home or work; Merlin I feel terrible now.

"OK."

I look up to see that Potter is looking at me, his eyes bright, but then his expression falters. "Draco, is somethi-"

I cut him off; his tone is far too concerned.

"You'll take the deal?" I ask for clarification of that OK.

He falters and I turn my facial expression from what probably had been a sad look, to one of that is stoic. "Yes, I will."

"Excellent. I shall owl you the details and papers later," I say as I stand up. Potter frowns, but does not move.

"You could just come back here," he offers.

"I could, but I do believe that you have already informed me that you will be quite tied up for the next month."

Potter bites his lip, and something about the gesture makes me think that he is cursing inside his mind. "I can make time," he says.

I give him an appraising look; what is he playing at, making time for me to just give him some papers? "If you are opposed to me sending an owl I can have my secretary bring them over."

"No," he says, a little too quickly. "I mean, I would rather you did, you know this is a rather confidential case and so anything pertaining to it must be kept absolutely secret. I do not want anyone in your company to know any of the finer details, you can't even know."

Oh, ok that is understandable, I think, but also slightly disappointed. "Well I can try, but I might be busy for some time; I have people going to China for research and there's the Chinese authorities to deal with, plus my son will be living with me for some time and I-"

I pause. Oh shit I was rambling, and I mentioned my son. Excellent.

Potter looks at me interested and I feel like a butterfly being observed. "You're son is going to live with you?" he says and then smiles. "That's great."

I look at him in surprise, what is with him? My personal life is none of his concern. "Great?" I repeat, and raise an eyebrow.

"Of course it is," Potter says, and then his emerald eyes light up some more. "I have a son who should be just about your sons age," oh dear Merlin no, "maybe they can play together sometime."

I silently wonder which cruel god has forced this situation upon me. "I am not a babysitter, Potter."

Potter's eyes become serious. "I told you, call me Harry." I say nothing, using his surname is like a safety blanket and if I get rid of it things may spill out of their own accord, things I don't need complicating my life, so using his given name is out of the question. "And I wasn't suggesting you be a babysitter. How long will your son be with you?"

I wonder, if I apperate now maybe he'll never bring up the subject again, but I'm too drawn in by his presence to actually escape. "Today till February," I mutter, looking away from his gaze, irritated.

"That's good," and I can tell from his voice that he means it. "I really think it'll be great. They might like each other and then we-"

But here he pauses. I look up at him and he looks slightly befuddled, and damn it, he is adorable.

"Yes," I urge.

"Well we'll get to see each other more." The way he says it confuses me, and from the look on his face, him as well, but then the perplexity is gone, replaced by a smile. "Anyways owl me when all the papers are ready for my over written signature," he says and holds out his hand.

"I shall," I say and even though I don't want to, I shake his hand. His hand is large, completely enveloping my own pale one, and it's warm and comforting and…I pull away and he looks at me intensely.

"Goodbye Potter."

"It's Harry," he reminds me. "Goodbye Draco." I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from taking in a large breath.

"Goodbye," I say once more and then make my escape.

I make it out of the Ministry quickly, and now that I am outside I compose myself. That meeting with Potter was charged, with what I do not care to think about, but now I must go home to face my ex-mother-in-law who is probably very angry with being made to wait, according to my watch she has been at my Manor for a little over thirty minutes, curiously how quickly times slips by, and my son who I am to spend nearly half a year with. I take a deep breath and then apperate away.

XXXXXX

I look down at my hand and swallow, hard. What is wrong with me? Maybe all the time I spend at work and then coming home to find Ginny out is what has got me acting so weird. I tear my gaze away from my hand and shake my head. I can't let him distract me or slither his way into my thoughts any more than he already has. Maybe suggesting our sons play together was a bad idea, but I do want to spend more time with him, I'm just not entirely sure as to why I do.

I glare over at the chair he had occupied when here, but then my gaze softens, urgh this is absolutely ridiculous. I know what I need, I need a night with Ginny, just me and my beautiful wife Ginny, and then maybe I'll stop thinking about things that are grey and blonde.

Author's note: I promise to explain why Astoria freaked out when Draco mentioned Harry, later. Anywho if you review you may have a slice of whichever type of cake you please. So please review.


	8. A Ham Sandwich

Author's Note: Oh, my readers, thank you so much for the reviews, oh and your guesses as to what is going to happen, I love reading them, one did make me blush something fierce ^=_=^. Anywho I really hope you like this chapter because I find Draco's part to be absolutely adorable! Please review, and enjoy!

The door in front of me is closed there is no noise coming from behind it, and I am scared.

Today has been so tiresome, what with Astoria's visit, and then going to see Potter who, although our meeting was supposed to be only for business, managed to make me more confused and hopeful, and then instead of coming home and being able to brood to my heart's content I came home to my furious ex-mother-in-law, who used to adore me but ever since Astoria and I divorced hates me, I once received a suspicious bottle of my favorite wine, and when I had it tested found it to be poisoned, after that I do my best to avoid Mrs. Greengrass. Another annoying thing is that when I arrived home and met with an irate old woman, my son was not with her, though he was in the manor, in his room his grandmother told me with a sneer. No doubt she saw how out of date his room is.

It took me a good fifteen minutes to kick her out as politely as possible, even though I was feeling less than polite by the time I saw her mug.

Scorpius's room is currently what I am standing in front of, and I am doing my best to reach out and open the door, but I find this very hard to do, which is ridiculous as he's my son and only six years old, what am I afraid of? His expression, the answer comes to me so clearly, I am afraid of how he will look at me when I walk into his room. Will he be angry, disappointed, or worse confused because he doesn't remember me; I bite my bottom lip and wish that I hadn't postponed a visit to him for so long, it has been two years and the reminder makes my insides crumble.

Still, I can't just ignore him now, can I, so I take a deep breath, put my hand on the door knob, turn it, and open the door. The room is empty and quiet and my heart drops some, is he perhaps in another room, hiding, but then there is a soft sigh below me and I look down to see Scorpius curled up on the floor, he is clutching some sort of stuffed animal, and asleep. My breath catches as I gaze at him, his longish blonde hair is covering his eyes and he looks so content and peaceful, he also looks exactly like I did when I was little and it's a little discontenting. I do not want my son to me like when I was little, I push the stupid thought from my head, just because he looks like me, doesn't mean he acts like me.

My son sighs again and I realize that it must be very uncomfortable for him to sleep on the floor. There are plenty of other rooms in the manor with nice, soft, large beds that I can place him on until he wakes up. Though depending on how much longer he sleeps we might not have time to go shopping for new furniture for him, no matter he can use the room I give him today until then.

Carefully I pick him up and he is warm and soft in my arms, I smile faintly, I really have missed him, hopefully he has missed me too because now that I think about it some love in my life would be very nice as my mother is now dead and there's no way Potter is ever going to return my ridiculous feelings, I really should abandon such wishful thinking or it's going to mess with me even more now that Potter and I will be working somewhat with each other. I walk out of the room and find him a nice room with a big, comfortable bed and lay him on it. Scorpius doesn't stir and I wonder why he is so tired, the time difference between England and France is only an hour and it is only about one here, maybe he stayed up late last night. After one more look at my son I turn and leave the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

About two hours have passed since I laid Scorpius in one of the guest rooms so that he could sleep and I am reading over the papers I had Milo send me, they are the papers Potter will sign. It did not take long for Milo to prepare them, the only crucial thing in the agreement is the spell I put on, myself, to make sure that whoever I'm working for pays me, which I doubt will be a problem with Potter and the Auror program, the Ministry spares no expense in keeping up its promise of keeping the Magical Community safe from dark wizards, too bad they weren't as good at it when I was younger. Anyways the contract is now sound and reasonable, and all I need now is Potter's signature and the deal is done.

I set the papers down on my desk, sigh relived and begin to lean back in my chair, eyes closed due to a tiresome day, when the door opens. I open my eyes to see my son and one of the house elves. Scorpius looks a little unsure of himself and stares at me with big blue eyes, one of the few things he inherited from his mother. Awkwardness pervades the room as we look at each other, and it takes me a bit to realize that the house elf has disappeared. What do I say?

"Hello, do you want something?" I ask softly, and remain seated. Scorpius clasps his hands together in front of him and nods. Inwardly I curse myself for not being more a part of his life, maybe then we wouldn't act like strangers with one another. "What do you want?" I ask taking another stab at the conversation. He bites his bottom lip and opens his mouth, but then closes it and looks down. Oh dear Merlin he looks scared, am I scary? No I am his father, I don't want to frighten him I want, well I'm not sure what I really want, but for now I'll settle with knowing what he wants so that I can give it to him. "Maybe something to eat?" I offer. Scorpius looks up and me and nods, a faint smile on his lips, but then he seems to realize it and it disappears. "What would you like?"

From the look on his face it looks like he has paused so that he can think about it, and while he does my stomach grumbles some, I guess with everything today I have skipped lunch.

"A ham sandwich."

The way he says it takes me by surprise, not bashful or frightened, but clear and concise, albeit a little intense though, I smile.

"That sounds delicious," and it does, "I'll have one of the house elves make it."

"I can make my own," he says, determinedly and I stare at him in disbelief. He can what? But he is six, when I was six I had no idea how to prepare anything for myself.

"That's um good, but here the elves make our food," I say. Inside I am silently begging that he won't oppose me, I really don't want my son to be some sort of house elf activist, I can deal with the whole no cruelty thing but house elves serve, it's what they want to do, well most of them, but you'll always get a few crazies in every species.

"Oh," Scorpius pauses and then, "They don't mind?" he asks, a little curious.

"Of course they don't, they really do live to serve wizards and witches," I say. Maybe it's a little harsh, but that's what I was raised knowing. "You don't have any with your Mother?" I ask. Now that is hard to believe as Astoria hates cooking and cleaning.

My son shakes his head, "Mother thinks that they're creepy," he says. "Besides we live in a great big hotel."

My eyebrows furrow together, it sounds like Astoria has embraced the life of a model to the fullest, I just hope she hasn't been promiscuous around our son, though I highly doubt that, she has never been a whore and does have dignity. "You didn't have room service?"

"We did." Scorpius's clasped hands begin to fidget and I wonder if that means he's nervous. "I learned how to make a ham sandwich from my friend, Pierre."

Oh. "Oh, that's um good." Well no harms been done, really I'm being stupid, obviously today is different from when I was growing up and all of my friends were purebloods and on the same arrogant page as me. "Well then, how about that sandwich?"

"Yes, please." He stops fidgeting and I get up.

"Let's move to one of the saloons to eat them," I say and walk over towards him. "Do you want anything to drink with your ham sandwich?"

"Wine."

I choke. Did he just say- "Oh wait, I forgot, Mother said it's different here, and that kids don't drink wine until about seventeen, or was it eighteen." I know that in France they let their kids drink wine at a youngish age, but six? What is Astoria thinking? "Can I have milk?"

I look down at my son and sigh. "Of course."

I snap my fingers and one of the elves appears. "Yes, Master Malfoy?" he asks.

"Prepare two ham sandwiches and two glasses of milk. We will take it in the blue saloon," I instruct.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," the elf says and gives a low bow before poofing off.

"Come on then," I say to Scorpius who is looking at where the elf just disappearted. "While we wait we can discuss your room," I say and open the door. He looks up at me, confusion clear as day in his blue eyes.

"My room?"

"Well yes, surely you don't want to sleep in a crib," I say. Understanding floods his eyes.

"No, I don't," he says.

"See, now come along," I say. He walks out of my study and I follow and then lead him to the blue saloon. When I consider what could have happened, I realize that so far we're getting along better than I had hoped. I look back at Scorpius who is dutifully following behind me, looking like one of those Muggle nuns and I smile. He looks up at me and catches me smiling; he looks a little surprised and then he smiles back, faintly, at me.

XXXXXXX

I finish lighting the candles and then, with pride, look upon the romantic atmosphere that I have created. Normally I don't do stuff like this but it has been awhile since Ginny and I have spent alone time together, and I want to make her happy. Our children are spending the night at Hermione and Ron's so I have nothing to worry about, tonight will be perfect. Now I just have to wait for Ginny to get home, she said that she was helping Luna with some sort of charity and that she'd be home at about seven, it's only six forty-three so she should be home soon. Before she arrives though I decide to go upstairs and check to make sure everything is absolutely perfect. After scanning my room I am content and go back down stairs to wait.

Minutes have flown by, and then a half an hour waved goodbye, and now an hour has slipped away. I frown and stare at one of the candles that burn; it gives off the scent of that one flower that blooms at the Burrow, which reminds me so much of my wife.

Another twenty minutes are lost to time and I get up to fire-call Luna when the front door opens. I turn towards the door opening Ginny will walk through when she enters our living room, a big smile on my face. Tonight I am going to remember why I love Ginny and why it will always be pale freckly skin that I long to stroke, and lush red hair I so enjoy to smell, and great big brown eyes that I long to drown in, not pale and blemish less skin, not silky blonde tresses, and most definitely not endless grey eyes that sometimes look silver in the cold winter sun-

"Harry?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Ginny standing there, she looks so beautiful. I smile at her sheepishly, and then notice something. She looks nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"Welcome home Ginny," I say and walk over to her, and envelop her in a warm hug, but she is stiff in my arms so I let her go. "Is there something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Harry," she begins and then pauses. I watch as her eyes scan the scene I have laid out for her and then she sighs as if the world rests upon her shoulders, but then, when her eyes meet mine they're filled with that determination I know so well. "Harry," she says again, and then very levelly and seriously says, "I want a divorce."

And I thought that learning that I had to die was difficult.

A/N: Poor, poor Harry, but it needed to happen and I didn't want to make him the bad guy and have the affair, sorry if that's what you wanted, but really Harry's to noble to do something like that, and besides having Ginny be the bad guy is so much more fun. Anywho please, please, please, review and you can have whatever type of sandwich your taste buds are craving.


	9. Grief

Author's note: OK so I've been being lazy, but hey I got it up. Anywho thank you so much to all who review and read this story, it makes me uber happy.

**IMPOTANT: ** On a failing note, this author apologizes profusely for a mistake that I have made...so I said it is winter and then I had Draco say that it's September, which is in the fall...I am so sorry, so I am rectifying this mistake and changing the month to November. I know, total failure, please forgive me.

The furniture store is nearly empty, I have seen only maybe two other people in here besides my son and me, but that is alright. We arrived here after we had finished our breakfast so that I could buy Scorpius a new bed and maybe even a desk, once we had walked into the store we had been, of course, swooped down upon by one of the salesmen, but I shooed the bothersome man away, I know how to shop. When we had walked inside the store Scorpius looked around skeptically then when the salesman surprised us he had clutched my robes, but now he runs from bed to bed as he tries them out and they either receive a sneer of disapproval or a small smile that lets me know that my sons likes the bed and mattress, but it is not the absolute perfect one.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

Scorpius lays on one of the beds, a nice chestnut four poster bed dressed up for display in deep purple and white.

I stare at my son who is looks up at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his pale face, and then he turns his blue eyes to me. "I need a friend."

I raise a blonde eyebrow at him, what an odd thing to say whilst shopping for furniture. "Let's focus on finding you a bed and possibly a desk, first," I say. Scorpius frowns and sits up, he reaches one hand up to smooth out the back of his hair that has become a little messy from lying down, and then he gets off the bed.

"Okay," he relents and then goes off to the next bed, also a four-poster, but slightly smaller and made of a darker wood than chestnut. I watch him lie on the bed and wonder how I am going to find him a friend. I suppose that I can invite Pansy over to bring her children for a play date, but her twins can be quite the terrors, and Theodore once told me that Pansy's boy had cut off one of Theo's daughter's pig-tails while his twin sister held down the Nott girl. No, I do not want my son exposed to such a ghastly children. Theo's daughter is sweet enough, but the Nott's are in Spain right now, and his girl is only four.

As I follow my son through the store the question of a suitable playmate for my son plagues me. Gregory and Millicent have no children, yet, and Blaise has no children, that he has told me of. So who then?

Admits my thought I hear my son yelp, I look around me and realize that he has disappeared from my sight, damn it. I rush in the direction of my son's yelp, and as I turn the corner I feel like yelping as well.

On a very nice bed is a couple, who by the looks of their appearance has just been involved in activities not for the public eye. My son stands beside me, and it looks like he has just received the shock of his life. I am furious, and am just about to scold these idiots when I notice who one of the idiots is, Ginny Potter.

I am rendered dumfounded for a good three seconds as I stare at Potter's wife, the look on her face is very annoyed, I then look at her partner and furious does not do justice to my emotions at the moment, the man she has just been tangled with in front of my son is not Potter.

"Mrs. Potter, I advise you to keep your," I pause and sneer, "_affairs_ more private and not out in the open where children can stumble upon them."

Her, partner, looks rather embarrassed and tries his best to hide from me behind the red haired woman much like my son hides behind my robes at the moment.

"Maybe you should keep a better eye on your son, instead of letting him run amuck," the insufferable woman shoots back.

"If you are trying to insinuate that I or my son is at fault here then you are doing a very poor job as your appearance is speaking louder right now than any words your vocabulary could ever conjure."

Her face goes red and she gets off of the display bed rather heatedly, she tugs the man off with her.

"Good day to you too, _Mrs. _Potter," I say coolly.

She pauses and turns around fiercely to glare most stupidly at me. "You don't know shit, Malfoy," she spits.

"Language," I reprimand, "one would assume that you would know how to behave in front of children, having three yourself."

This remark seems to really get to her because her botchy face goes pale, and then a deeper red. "Shove off Malfoy," she sneers and then drags the unfortunate man off with her.

A moment or so passes since that woman's undignified departure and I turn to look at my son who is looking a little ill and disgusted, damn her. "Well then, Scorpius, how about we finish up here and then go out for a treat?" I suggest. I want to make up for him having to see such an unsightly thing, plus treats, especially edible ones, always sound good.

He looks up at me and then nods his head. "OK."

During the rest of our time in the store he does not wander away from me, which is good as I don't have a very high opinion of the former Weasley's morals and am a little paranoid that she and that man are still around.

Scorpius ends up picking out a very nice four-poster bed whose wood is very light in color, and after I purchase it we leave the shop, neither of us wants to spend any more time in there so the desk will have to wait.

"So," I say as we stand outside of the furniture store, "What do you want as a treat?"

Scorpius pursues his lips in thought, and then it gives way to a serious yet content look. "A cookie," he says.

"A fine choice," I say and we walk off, his small hand in mine, through the snow and wind to go find a little cafe where we might find a nice cookie and a cuppa for me.

It takes us little time to find somewhere and as we walk inside a bell tingles to alert those who work there of our presence. The cafe has a smattering of costumers; most of them look like haggard Ministry workers on break for something sweet and a cuppa.

Scorpius chooses a table near the window for us and when then waiter comes for our order my son gets a sugar cookie and I ask for a cup of Earl Grey tea. The food and drink arrive shortly and Scorpius and I are now left to our own means.

I take a sip of my tea and sigh, ah, it warms my body immensely and I suspect a pleasant look rests upon my features.

"Thank you."

I look at Scorpius who has only taken a few bites of his cookie, and looks at me in earnest.

"You're welcome," I say. I kind of want to mention that this is nothing; that a father taking his son out for a treat is a normal thing, but I cannot say that because it is not normal, at least not for us. I remember when my father took me out for something nice, it was usually because my mother's friends were over and neither my father nor I wanted to be around the squealing women who discussed the latest gossip and fashion trends over tea. These thoughts of my parent begin to make my chest constrict and I look down at my tea sadly. My father is still in Azkaban, and will be there until the day he dies and my mother, well my mother is now dead.

"Father?"

I look up at my son who looks at me with adorable innocence. The urge to hug him nearly overwhelms me, but I suppress it as we are in public.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Mother told me what happened."

His voice takes on a quiet sadness when he speaks and I look at him slightly confused.

"What happened?" I ask; then fear grips me. Oh dear Merlin, did she tell him what happened between me and her, that I-

"About Grandmother Malfoy."

The way he refers to her is slightly formal and I feel a little guilty, it is my fault after all that my mother and her only grandchild were never close. Damn, all of these emotions, I wish that I was not in this cafe.

"Oh," I say keeping my voice strong.

"That she died," he says, the way he says it makes me think that he is clarifying his words for me.

"Let's not talk about this now," I say. "Just finish your cookie and then we can go home, the men from the store said that they would be there to drop off your new bed in an hour and we don't want to be late."

"OK," he says a little ashamed and sets down his only half eaten cookie. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The look on his face hurts me and I realize that I don't want to finish my tea anymore.

"Alright then," I say and rise, he follows suit.

Outside the cafe I take his arm in mine and side apperate us back to the manor.

My study is warm and I sit in my large and soft chair stare into the fire. Scorpius had gone to bed only an hour ago and now I sit here worrying. Before he had headed off to his room he had stared at me a little too intensely for a six year old and I had wanted to hug him goodnight, but before I could, he had said goodnight and went off to his room. I sigh and rest my head back against the chair, my longish blonde hair hangs behind me, mimicking how defeated I feel, my son is such a mystery to me. Quiet, polite, but so intense and at six, maybe he does need a friend, but who? I have already gone through all of my friends and they either don't have children, are away for the winter, or have rotten brats?

I close my eyes and grimace in annoyance, I need to think about something that is not so distressing, but there is nothing. My mother is dead, my son is lonely and so far I've been a bad father, at least my business isn't going through issues. The mental mention of my business reminds me that I have to owl Potter about meeting me so that he can sign the papers for our business deal.

A curious reminder then pops into my mind as I think about Potter, I just saw his wife cheating on him today. I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling a little frustrated. I used to dream about this sort of thing happening, that Weasley girl would cheat or leave Potter and somehow Potter and I would cross paths and he would want me, wishful thinking, but now it is reality, the first and second parts at least. The red head has, obviously, been unfaithful and Potter and I are in contact, but then reality strikes, I can't tell Potter. For one he would never believe me, and for another even if he did and the two miraculously broke it off, he would never want me; I am foolish to even hope for it.

Then a most devious idea comes to mind. It is one of those ideas that reminds me of why I was placed in Slytherin all of those many years before, and it is just too cunning to pass up.

During our business meeting Potter had mentioned wanting our sons to play together, and now Scorpius wants a friend. I know close to nothing about the Potter children except for what they look like and their names. It is a stretch as they are also half Weasley, but I do remember that both of the boys look more like Potter than his wife, so if I do invite Potter and his middle son over for a play date at least I don't have to have the boy's looks be a constant reminder of who his mother is, and while they're over I could mention to Potter what I saw and then...well the rest is just wishful thinking, but I am a little desperate. My son needs a friend and I need, well I can analyze that later.

I sit up and grab a piece of parchment and my quill, dip it in a bottle of ink, and begin to write a letter to Potter. It reads:

Dear Potter,

I have the papers ready and if you have any time this Saturday then I would appreciate it if you would come to my office at three to sign them. I would also like to speak to you about something you mentioned during our last meeting.

Yours respectfully,

Draco Malfoy.

The moon has risen and I stand at the window of my study, open to the cruelly cold night, I watch as my eagle owl flies off into that cold. I have just sent off the letter to Potter and am feeling a little anxious about the whole thing. I know that he said that he would be rather busy now, but he had also said that he would make time for me. The image of how he looks at me when he speak to me swims into my head and my breath hitches just a little, but I do not want to be strung along on false hope so I store away his face and walk back over to my desk.

There is an unopened letter on my desk that must have come while Scorpius and I were out. I pick it up, unseal it, and then read it. It is from my Aunt Andromeda, it reads that she will arrive this coming Monday, and that she apologizes for not being able to leave earlier; also that my mother's body remains in their town's morgue, and awaits my word for burial which I will discuss with my aunt and those in charge of legal issues when she arrives.

I swallow hard and set down the letter. With my son here I do not want to focus on death, but she is my mother and I do love her dearly.

To get my mind off of all of my grief I reach over and pick up that day's Evening Prophet. It doesn't always have as much to say as the Daily Prophet, but sometimes something big happens that hadn't been able to get into the Daily Prophet due to time issues.

I sit down in my chair and look at the front page, my eyes go wide and I feel like out of an entire sea of bad things and difficult situations trying to suffocate me, I have been given a small glimmer of hope from the title of the front page.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter:

Divorce

XXXXX

"Daddy?"

I look up, solemnly to see my three children staring at me, James looks angry, Lilly looks scared, and Al looks as if he has been crying.

"Mommy said that she's leaving."

Al's voice makes me want to break down and cry all over again, but I hold it in for my children, I have to be strong. I nod.

"That's bullshit!" James exclaims and I look at him sadly. "You can't let her leave, dad! We're a family!"

"I'm sorry James," I say softly. Al's eyes are shut tight, fruitlessly trying to keep the tears streaming down his cheeks from doing just that. Lily whimpers as she clutches Al's shirt tightly, her big eyes that are just like her mother's are wide and frightened.

"No you're not!" my eldest screams. "If you were you wouldn't let her go!"

I have nothing to say to that, I did try, I had begged but Ginny had been firm, she no longer wishes to be my wife and there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it.

"Shut up James!" Al yells at his brother. Lily makes a scared noise and then runs over and attaches herself around my waist. I raise my hand to stroke her lovely red hair, but then I pause, I can't. "It's not Dad's fault!"

"Bloody hell it isn't!"

"James," I cut through their argument sternly, "language."

James glares at me and then runs off. Lily starts to cry now and I pick her up to cradle her in my arms. Al stands in the middle of the kitchen and looks a little pathetic, I want to take him into my arms too, but his rigid body stance makes me reconsider.

My house is now silent, I have just finished tucking my children into bed, and they are all asleep. It has only been one day since Ginny asked for the divorce but it feels like years.

I trudge to the guest room where I also slept last night as I find it too hard to sleep in the bed Ginny and I had once shared.

The quite persists and I begin to feel suffocated so I get up and make my way outside.

It is so cold, but I do not care, I have dealt with worse. I tilt my head up to look up at the sky where the moon and stars shine. The stars have a defiant twinkle to them tonight and I they remind me of someone, but due to heavy grief, I cannot remember who.

A large bird suddenly comes into view, and I recognize it to be an owl, I vaguely wonder where he is off to, the majestic bird comes closer and I realize that he is coming to me. He lands on my shoulder and looks at me with a haughty indifference, but sticks out his leg dutifully. I take the letter and then he flies off, his talons dig into my shoulder momentarily as he takes off. I watch him leave before I look at the envelope. I am tempted to throw it away (I know that the most of the wizarding world knows about my situation right now) but then I look at them sender and curiosity takes a hold of me. It's from Draco.

I open the letter and read it, relief washes over me, there is no mention of my divorce; instead he writes that the paperwork is ready for me to sign, and that he wants to discuss something that I mentioned with me. I frown slightly, and try to remember what it is that I said but I cannot remember, and his letter gives me no hint as to what it could be.

I soon tire of the cold outside and go back inside to sleep. Before I sleep I look at Draco's letter for what is probably the sixth time; despite my heavy sadness of recent events I cannot help but feel a little curious and anxious to see Draco again.

End note: Sorry for any mistakes that escaped my eyes. Review, please, and if you do you may have a truffle of your choosing.


	10. From Coffee, to Flowers, to Buscuits

Author's note: So I'm off on vacation tomorrow so I figured I should write and post the next chapter for you all. Thank you for those who reviewed it was much appreciated. I also like seeing that people favorite the story and put it on alert so that they can continue reading it. Anywho, please enjoy this chapter; it was really fun to write!

I sit in my office and glare at the offensive _thing_ in front of me, it is a mug, and inside the mug is coffee. I always start off my day at work with a cup of whatever tea catches me fancy, usually Earl Grey, but not today because today Milo is sick, sick on a very important day, the day that Potter comes to seal the deal on our transaction, and since my precious Milo is sick that manager, the American one, is replacing him. Exactly how it happened I forget, but I believe it had something to do with every other manager and employee being terribly busy except for him. I sneer at the coffee mug that the annoying Mr. Meyers has just placed on my desk and then up at him. He stands in front of my desk, a most superfluous smirk on his pinched face.

"Is there anything else that you will need, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," I say slowly and sit back in my chair, my hands folded on my lap. "A replacement for you."

Mr. Meyer's smirk fails him, and he begins to look a little uncomfortable, good. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Mr. Meyers, I do not like coffee, I do not like it one bit. I like tea, for me, tea, is the nectar of life. What have you placed in front of me?"

"Sir," Meyers begins, I can tell that he finds my behavior a little ridiculous, but I do not care. I ask for little of my employees, only that they work hard, do my business justice, and that they always keep my stash of tea in good stock for when I grace them with my presence. "We ran out of tea."

I frown. "I have never run out of tea, Mr. Meyers, until you arrived with your bizarre notion of coffee." From the amusing look on the man's face, I can tell that he would just love to glare at me, but he cannot if he would like to keep his nice job that i sometimes forget why he has. "But since my tea has run out, you can go and buy me some more and then make me a cuppa." He opens his mouth, but I do not allow him to speak. "You have twenty minutes, now go," I say, and with such firmness. Meyers pales, nods, and then leaves my office.

Once the bothersome man has left my office I take out my wand and transfigure the mug of coffee into a vase of flowers. The result pleases me and I smile faintly. Today has the promise of being a good one, and I will not let that manager ruin my day for me. I had woken up feeling elated, a feeling I had required since Thursday when I read the Evening Prophet, and whilst taking joy in another's misery is not very nice this misery _was_ my joy. I had spent most of Friday in bed, indulging in ridiculous and far-fetched scenarios of how today's meeting with Potter would go until Scorpius came to drag me out of bed so that we could play chess. This morning I had dressed my best, but not ostentatiously because even though potter could be thick, he was not an idiot, usually.

A knock issued and I sat up straighter. "Yes?"

The door opened and in walked Julius Nettles, who was in charge of a minor business deal that my company had entered in on with a small Swedish business, a joke shop actually, who needed some minor love potions.

"Hello Mr. Nettles," I say, and repress the disappointment in my voice. There is no need for me to have gotten so excited anyways, Potter comes at three, and it is currently only ten.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," he says. "May i come in?"

"Of course, please, sit down." He does so and gives the flowers an amused look.

"From a well-wisher?" he inquires politely.

"No, Mr. Meyers has once again disposed of my tea and brought me coffee, so I transfigured it into that."

Nettles chuckles lightly. "That man must want to be fired."

I laugh softly. "Maybe, so, what is it that you need?"

"Well we have finished the love potions, but now the Swedes do not want to pay the given amount, they claim that we're trying to swindle them."

"They can moan all they like, they signed the contract and if they do not pay the proper amount they will find themselves with a nasty case of boils and the flu until they do pay." The spells I place on my contracts keep those I am working for fair and honest, and if not they pay with they're health until they pay me, it's is both fair and legal.

Nettles cracks a smile. "I shall be sure to remind them of that."

"Very good. Is that all?"

"It is."

"Well then, have a nice day Mr., Nettles."

"You too, Mr. Malfoy."

Nettles gets up and then leaves.

Twenty minutes later I still sit at my desk, but now I have a hot cup of tea in front of me, and I am happy. Meyers looks like having to go out and buy and make tea for me killed him a little inside, but that just adds to my glee.

"You may go now," I dismiss.

He opens his mouth and then shuts it, he no doubt wants a thank you for his trouble, but he does not deserve it.

The rest of the morning passes with people coming to me for help and advice and me singing far too many papers than I care to admit. I really do hate coming to my office, but I was so excited about seeing Potter that I came in early, stupid decision. I could have spent my morning with my son and eating a nice big breakfast and-oh who am I kidding I would have been much to antsy if I had stayed at home, and if Potter had come earlier, which he didn't, I do not trust Meyers to tell him to wait or even owl me to come in.

Now it is two sixteen and Potter is due in forty-four minuets. I look around my office, a tab bit nervous I must admit, and decide to get rid of the vase and flowers, so i take out my wand, again, and transfigure it into a biscuit tin and am satisfied and then the thought hits me, if I have a biscuit tin then I should have biscuits, Potter might want one. I place my wand to my throat and muttered, "_Sonorus_."

"Mr. Meyers," my amplified voice called out. "Come to my office, immediately." My message given, I take the sonorus charm off of my voice and wait.

Thankfully, Meyers has realized that I am not to be kept waiting and arrives in two minutes.

"You called," he says a little stiffly. I wondered if I interrupted him in something important, good.

"I did," I say. "I need you to go buy me some biscuits."

He gapes at me but closes his mouth after i give him a stern stare that shows that him I am not joking. "But, sit, I am in the middle of a firecall with Hogwart's Potion's Master. She is in need of some more bezoars and I-"

"I will have the call transferred to me, I will deal with Professor Brocklehurst, in the meantime I need you to go out and buy me some biscuits, and hurry. You must be back here before three, now go."

The man gives me a rather sullen look, and I revel in it. Once he is gone I have Professor Brocklehurst's firecall transferred to me and we spend the next half-hour speaking about potions stuff.

After I finish speaking with her, with the promise that I shall send her two boxes of bezoars to Hogwarts by tomorrow, I go back to my chair and wait for Meyers, who has a little more than ten minutes left to get back here with my biscuits.

Fives minuets pass and then my office door opens and in walks Meyers with my biscuits. "Here," he says. He looks hassled and I vaguely wonder what happened to him, but I do not care enough to ask.

"Set them on my desk and then leave."

He does as he is told and once he is gone I take the biscuits from the bag they come in, put them neatly into the tin, and then throw away the bag. There, perfect.

Half an hour passes, and Potter is late. I frown at my clock and wonder what is taking him so long. Maybe he has so much to deal with because of the divorce that he forgot. I glare at the notion, he better not have forgotten because if he did well then I will...honestly I do not know what I would do if he has forgotten, but it will be bad.

Another twenty minutes go by before my door opens again, and this time it is Potter. I have the urge to stand up, but I resist and stay seated. He walks in and looks like the world is resting upon his shoulders, which once upon a time it did, but now his world is problem crashing down.

"You're late," I say curtly.

Potter does not sit and stays close to the door, but the weary look upon his face breaks a little with a smile. "I should have known that you wouldn't be one to excuse me for lateness. I have a good excuse though."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, and what is it?"

"My children." I frown at him but he doesn't give me any further explanation, and i do not push for any more.

"Sit down Potter, you look like you are about to collapse at any moment."

Potter laughed a little, the sound of it very off, but came and sat down nevertheless. "I imagine that I do. So, Draco, the papers are all ready for me to sign?"

"Yes," I say. I pick up the stack of papers on my desk and languidly thumb threw them to find his papers, even though I know exactly where they are. I had put them towards the end because I thought that if I put them on top would make me look to eager. "I trust that what you need has not changed."

He looks at me very confused, "What do you mean?"

I sigh; I don't think that his mind is on potions. I pull out the contract and pretend to read from it. "Eighteen cauldrons of Polyjuice Potion, each cup full strong enough for two days," I peer at him from over the papers, "correct?"

"Oh," he blushes faintly and it makes me want to know what he had been thinking. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"I would hope so," I say coolly and set the papers down. Potter yawns and then pulls one hand through that unruly black hair of his. "You also agree to it being eight thousand Galleons and four hundred and eight sickles?"

"Yeah, yeah." The way he says it makes me feel like I am being dismissed, and it is annoying.

"Listen, Potter, I know that you are probably having a really rough time right now, but focus on this transaction, OK."

Potter hand been yawning again, but stopped in mid yawn to stare at me surprised. "So you know what is going on."

"Maybe," I say, annoyed. "Please, just sign the papers."

Former Golden Boy sighs and picks up one of the quills from my desk. "Alright then Draco, I'll sign them. Honestly you're almost as bad as," but he trails off and his face crumples. I figure that he was about to compare me to that woman, and I find it very offensive. _I_ would never cheat on him. Potter regains his composure and signs the contract. "There, happy?"

"Immensely," I say a bit sarcastically. I take the papers back and place them a top the pile on my desk.

We sit there in silence for a bit, staring at each other, expecting the other one to speak. Potter does first.

"Well?"

I blink. "Well what?"

"In your letter, you said that you wanted to discuss something I mentioned during our last meeting. What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh," I feel a bit color rising into my cheeks in slight embarrassment. I had completely forgotten about wanting to speak to Potter about arranging a play date for our sons. "Well, you said that maybe our sons could play together," I say a bit tentatively. When I had written the letter I hadn't known about his divorce, and so I am not very sure that he or his son will be up for a play date. "I know that I wasn't very partial to the idea before, but earlier this week my son mentioned wanting a friend, and I decided that it would be a very good idea for him to have you."

"_You_ decided," Potter says, his voice implies that I am overbearing.

"Yes," I say, maintaining my dignity. "I went through the list of probable candidates-"

"You have a _list_, of probable candidates?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, be quiet Potter," I snap. Merlin did he make me feel like I was fourteen again, challenging everything that I say. "It is a mental list, anyways, none of my friends have any children I would allow my son to socialize with, or they don't have children."

"You mean you would rather your son play with mine than with your Slytherin friend off-spring?" His tone is very pleased, and it bothers me.

"Yes," I admit through my teeth. A genuine smile then appears on his face and I can no longer be annoyed, he is just so handsome.

"I am honored," but his voice is mocking and it bothers me. "But, Draco, what if i don't want my son to, as you said, socialize with yours?"

I stare at him coldly. "There is nothing wrong with Scorpius and besides it was your idea." I know that I sound like a teenager, blaming him, but I can't help it.

"True." Potter then stands up, and so do I. "Alright then, Draco, when do you want our sons to play, and where?"

"Tuesday works for me," I say. "You can come over to the manor."

Potter nods, his smile still exists, though faintly. "OK. Molly will agree to watch James and Lily for me, and I'll bring Albus to you."

Excellent, I think to myself, I do not want the other two children over, especially not the girl, not yet; one day I'll get over her looks but- wait why should I. I am thinking like I am dating Potter. I shake my head to rid myself of weird thoughts.

"Something in your hair?" Potter asks.

"What?" What a weird question. Potter doesn't say anything though, but he bites his bottom lip, and then he reaches up and puts his hand through my silky hair. My eyes widen what if he doing? My breath comes out short as Potter's fingers touch my scalp, but then the takes his hand back and looks down at the floor.

"Sorry," he mutters. I don't say anything because if I do it might ruin this nice moment, though I don't want him to be sorry. "Well then, I'll see you Tuesday, then."

"OK."

"Bye, Draco."

"Goodbye." He gives me a small smile and then walks out of my office. "Harry."

End note: sorry for any mistakes, but I am in a rush and really wanted to posted this chapter before leaving for vacation. Review and you may have a cookie of your choosing. Please review.


	11. Memories and Pressure

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I have been a lazy author. Bad me. But at least I haven't abandoned this story, I promise not to. It's just this chapter was so tricky. I would sit down to write it and nothing would come out, but eventually something did. Anywho enjoy and please review. Oh, and does anyone know how to ship marimo?

I sit in the West Salon where a group of grave looking men, my Aunt Andromeda, and I are gathered. They had arrived two hours ago, just after Scorpius, Aunt Andromeda (who is of course staying at the Manor) and I had taken lunch; when they had arrived I left Scorpius to his own pleasures and led them here, to discuss the burial of my mother. We now wrap up our business and the men begin to get up and gather the suitcases. It has not at all been a pleasant meeting, but rather a solemn melancholy one during which the men repetitively offered their condolences to me and my Aunt, but now the meeting is over with and I can be well rid of them, until my mother's body arrives here from Wales.

I rise as well and see them to the door. Goodbyes are exchanged and I open the door and out they go. I stand there, politely, and watch as they arrive at the apparition point, then, once they are gone, I shut the door and head to my study where my Aunt said that she would meet me.

My study is warm, thanks to a fire one of the house elves started, and my Aunt sits in one of the plush chairs in front of my desk.

"That was pleasant," she says sarcastically as I make my way to my chair.

"Indeed."

I sit down and look at her. I have not been acquainted with my aunt for as long as I should have been due to difference of views, but after the war she and my mother made peace, which seemed to bring my mother a bit of pleasure which was nice as my father has been locked away in Azkaban for life and it had greatly distressed Mother.

"Draco." I pull myself from my thoughts to focus on my aunt. "Draco, how are you?"

"I am tolerable," I say.

Aunt Andromeda frowns slightly and reaches across my desk and takes my hands in hers. "It's OK to feel sad, you know." I look at her slightly surprised. "I won't get to sentimental with you since you are your mother and father's son, but I want you to know that you are always welcome at Longbourn at any time. You can come for Christmas with Scorpius, Teddy will be home from Hogwarts and I am sure that Scorpius and Teddy will like each other."

It takes me a moment to remember who Teddy is, and then I remember that he is my cousin, Aunt Andromeda's grandson. I also remember that he is an orphan. "How old is Teddy?" I ask politely.

"Fourteen, he's a very charming boy with a sheen for mischief, but harmless."

I consider her offer, it might be nice to spend time with family, but there is the fact that going to Longbourn, where Mother died, could be hard and Teddy is half werewolf, though I remember being assured that he has no werewolf attributes except maybe a liking for rare meat.

"I shall think about it," I say.

Aunt Andromeda smiles weakly and lets go of my hands, which relieves me greatly, I have never been a very touchy person. "Please do. I think I shall take a stroll through your gardens now, it has stopped snowing and I have heard that the Malfoy Manor's grounds are quite spectacular in the winter."

I give her a faint smile. "They are indeed. Shall I have an elf come fetch you when dinner is ready?"

"Please do." She then stands and begins to walk out, but before she does she pauses. "Thank you Draco."

"For what?" I ask, and blink in surprise.

"Just for accepting me here."

I stare at her in shock but she leaves without further explanation, and I do not pester for any. I stare at the door in wonderment, women are so confusing.

I stand besides the wall length window, one of its deep blue currents drawn aside so that I may look outside. I am in the blue ballroom, a cup of tea in one hand. The ballroom smells of neglect and memories, memories that infiltrate my mind right now. This was Mother's favorite ballroom; she always told everyone that this is where she and father danced together for the first time by order of their parents. Most people know that story to be of love at first glimpse, but Mother once confessed that at the time her and Father found each other to be rather irritable and that throughout their first dance they kept stepping on each other's toes on purpose. The image is quite amusing, but I do not feel like being amused, I feel sad and nostalgic, and I feel like giving into those memories of the past.

"Father?"

I turn around and to that see Scorpius stands in the large doorway to the ballroom. His hair is mussed, and he rubs his right eye to expel the sleep. He just looks so adorable and my chest swells with love. It is a weird feeling, but I like it, it reminds me of when mother and father would smile and me because they were proud of me, I miss that, but now I have my own son to be proud of. I set my tea cup on a small table that should be adorned with a vase of lovely smelling white roses, but is bare.

"Why are you up?" I ask as I stride over to him.

"I couldn't sleep." His voice is small and vulnerable.

"Neither could I," I admit. I reach him and he looks up at me and I look down at him, this goes on for a bit and then I reach down for him. To my delight he reaches for me as well. I pick him up and bury my face in the crook of his small neck and he clings to my much larger but slim one.

"I missed you Father," he whispers. I hold him a bit tighter. "Mother is nice, but I missed you." I have to blink away the tears that threaten to fall, tears of loss and happiness. I feel too much right now, so I simply focus on my son in my arms. He feels so fragile, but I know he is so strong.

After awhile I walk back over to the wide window and we stare out at the night sky together. "I found a playmate for you," I say.

"Who?" he says, and sounds excited.

I draw a mental blank for awhile, what was Potter's kid's name; I do believe he mentioned it last time we met. I rack my brains a bit and then, thankfully, remember, "Albus Potter," I say. Potter is so weird, naming his kids sentimentally, but that is just Potter for you, clinging to lost loved ones.

"What is he like?"

That is a good question, one I do not know that answer to. This makes me pause; I have called for a child to play with my son, a child I know nothing about except for who his parents are and vaguely what his name is. This might turn out bad. I feel my eyebrow twitch; damn my stupid little crush on Potter for it clouded my judgment, but no matter.

"He is a very sweet boy," I assure my son, and myself. The boy is Potter's son after all; I purposefully neglect to remind myself of who his mother is.

"Will I like him?"

Scorpius has pulled back to ask me this and we stare at each other.

"Of course," I say and give him a small smile. I have not been so intimate for a very long time, and it has been over due. I mean be slightly cold and a little mean for the public, but I will never treat my son as such, my parents were kind and loving but strict, and so shall I be, with a few exceptions.

"Father, I'm tired."

"Then I shall take you to your room."

"Actually I um-" I look at Scorpius imploringly and he blushes faintly, I only catch it because the moonlight his right on his face. "Can I sleep with you?"

I stare at him surprised. I am not very sleepy, but he is and- "OK," I say and his face lights up as much as it can seeing as he is sleepy.

I carry him all the way to my room and then place him in my ridiculously large but oh so comfortable bed. After I tuck him in and I slip in next to him I see that he sleeps soundly.

"Goodnight Scorpius," I mutter and then close my eyes because fatigue has snuck up on me as I put my son to sleep.

XXXXXX

I let my head fall onto my desk, I am so exhausted. I had been woken up to Lily screaming because James wouldn't make her breakfast, so I had to get up and make all three of my children breakfast. It isn't that breakfast is hard to make because it isn't, it is just that Ginny used to always make breakfast. I am such a mess without her.

Work, I am convinced, is trying to kill me. Hermione scolded my earlier when I proposed my theory, apparently since work is an abstract thing it can't really kill me, I beg to differ. Becoming Head Auror has been nothing but one ginormous headache and now I have the divorce to top it. I am just waiting for the sprinkles because my sundae already has the ice-cream and fudge sauce.

"Auror Potter?"

I groan and lift my head, a piece of paper sticks to my forehead.

"What?" I growl. I don't mean to sound nasty, it is just how I feel.

Auror Marks looks at me slightly warily, but I guess whatever he has to say is very important because he walks all the way into my office.

"There's been a lead."

I groan, even though this is a very good thing. This case I have been working on has been worse than a nightmare, it's more like a Voldemort vision; some insane person has been going around and kidnapping kids and bleeding them dry. We don't know why, but we do know that it's not a vampire case because the way the kids are bleed is very gruesome and I don't want to get into it.

"What is the lead?"

"A woman named Lottie Burnpass claims she saw a woman walking off with the latest missing kid."

"When did she see this?"

"A day after he went missing."

I sigh and stand up. "Alright then has Ms. Burnpass been thoroughly questioned?"

"She has."

"Alright have her answers sent to me as soon as you can."

"I already have them."

I look at Marks and see that he looks slightly irritated. Maybe it is because I still have that paper on my forehead, or just because Marks has never really seemed to like me. "Oh right, er, thanks. You can go."

The man simply nods curtly, sets a large file on my desk, and then leaves. It looks like I'll be at work later than I had thought. As I begin to open the file I slightly thank Molly for watching my kids all of the time, Ginny won't. My life has become what I was supposed to have left behind after the war, miserable.

A/N: I just wanted to at least mention what big, scary case Harry is working on since I've mentioned it enough. The next chapter will be so cute. Please review, pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top.


	12. Adventures and Nightmares

Author's Note: *bows* this author is terribly sorry for the very long delay, very, very sorry, on the bright side though this is a very long chapter. Anywho, thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I absolutely adore receiving them; so it seems like most of you really enjoy Scorpius and find him to be simply adorable, well I do too so that makes me glad. Anywho I'll stop rambling and get on with the chapter. Enjoy and please review!

The manor is spotless for I have had the elves clean, and I mean really clean, the entire manor, well except for the dungeons but I do not plan to take Potter and his son down there. I stand at the top of the right (there are two sections) of the grand stair case that overlooks the entrance hall with my son and although my home looks better than it has since I last had anyone important over I am slightly dubious as to whether or not Potter will discern all that I have had the elves do, this bothers me greatly for I want him to notice the effort I have put in preparing for our sons play date.

Scorpius stands beside me, and looks like the perfect little aristocrat, his facial feature are frozen into a look of attention, but he is nervous and I can tell because the fingers on his right hand keeps twitching slightly, I smile lightly and place my hand lightly on his shoulder but he only tenses.

"Father," he says, he sounds a little sick and I worry slightly if this is a bad plan or not.

"Yes?"

"Will Albus like me?"

My heart does a weird flip of fatherly affection for Scorpius and I tighten my grip on his shoulder in comfort. "He'll love you," I assure my son. I look down at him and want to hit my head; maybe love is too strong of a word because now Scorpius has gone grey.

"I'll try my best to make him love me then."

I sigh, why is my son so intense? It is not a bad thing it is just, well sometimes it bothers me slightly, if this situation had been me and Father then Father would have said that there was no question to someone liking me, everyone adored Malfoy's. I shake my head a little as a small pang of longing for my own Father hits me, he might have made a few mistakes especially with instilling a sense of pride that became arrogance into me, but all parents make mistakes.

"Just be yourself," I say, something I heard only once and that was in my third year of Hogwarts and I had gotten mauled by that hippogriff because I had tried to capture the attention of a certain someone, Snape had asked me why I had done something so stupid and I told him he loked at me and coldly said to just be myself and then swooped off with that menacing cape of his.

"Father?"

I shake my head, ugh why am I going down memory lane so much lately? "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh, OK."

I bite my bottom lip, damn it, it sounds like Scorpius had said something but I have missed it, bothersome memories. I think about prodding him to say it again, but a house-elf joins us before I can even open my mouth.

"Sir."

I look down at the elf. "Yes?"

"Mister Potter and his son have arrived."

The elf looks a little giddy; probably from hero-worship for though my elves have no desire to be freed Potter does have a commendable reputation amongst them. "Let them in," I order.

"Yes sir," the elf says, bowing low and then disappeartes.

Scorpius's finger begins to twitch more and faster and I am no better off, maybe we should stand by the door or maybe go down the hall way some and when Potter enters reveal ourselves. The staircase had seemed like such a wonderful idea earlier but what if Potter thinks I am being superior and haughty and decides that he does not want his son near snobs, do we even have enough time to descend the staircase before Potter and his son arrives, the driveway is very long though it isn't snowing today so there will be no delay. Maybe I should have Scorpius and I go down there, but then will that make me appear too eager? Then I pause, why do I care it's just Potter, but it's because it is Potter that I care so much.

Before I have time to make up my scattered mind there is a loud knock on the door and both my son and I go rigid and watch as two of the elves opens the doors.

The sun shines today and as the large entrance doors are opened cold sunlight pours into the room and I am blinded momentarily; when my eyes adjust to the raw light I see Potter standing in the middle of it and my breath catches, he looks like a hero and for a moment he is just _my_ hero because he is here at my home and he is here for me, his lips are moving and I wonder what he says but because of the distance he must be speaking too softly, then reality hits me on my head.

"Draco why are you all the way up there?" Potter calls.

I mentally shake myself. "I am waiting for you."

"Well come down here," Potter says, amused and I blush lightly, how will I get through today?

As Scorpius and I descend the stairs I can feel as Potter watches me and it makes me want to go faster but at the same time slower so that he'll never stop, my wishful thinking is interrupted when the doors are shut and Potter, while still a hero, looses the mythical hero look. I look away from him and search for his son and see that he stands next to Potter looking curious and slightly frightened, for some reason this eases my fears of him turning out to be a little terror.

At the bottom of the stairs all four of us just stare at each other for a bit until the silence begins to bother be and so I break it.

"Potter, this is my son, Scorpius. Scorpius this is Harry Potter," I say.

Scorpius looks at Potter who smiles at my son warmly. "Hello Scorpius," Potter says, his mouth twitches and I feel a little annoyed; Potter probably finds my son's name to be amusing, well he named his kid after his dead hero and a dead man who hated him until he died; yeah that's not weird at all.

"Hello," my son replies back formally, and while the statement is for Potter, Scorpius looks at Albus while saying it.

"This is my son, Albus, I'm sure you two will get along."

I look at Potter with consideration, are his words the normal reaction of a parent, or does he mean them, I am sorry to say that I cannot tell. Scorpius nods and moves closer to me but then away from me.

"Hi!" Albus Potter says, a little too enthusiastically if you ask me, his early fright seemingly a long ago memory, his smile is so genuine that I really do believe that he and my son will be good for each other.

"Hello," Scorpius says once again, though not as shyly as when he addressed Potter.

"Scorpius," I say, "why don't you take Albus up to your room," I say. He and I have done a smashing job of refurnishing the room and now, I am proud to say, it is a seven year old boys paradise.

"OK."

Scorpius turns to Albus who has already left Potter's side and stands by my son and takes his hand; Scorpius looks surprised but then smiles and the two run off as I bite back a remark about not running in the manor. Once the boys are out of sight I turn to Potter who, oddly enough, looks a little sheepish.

"Would you like to take tea with me while they play, we can also play chess or I can take out the card table," I offer.

Potter smiles but then it drops. "Actually I have to work."

I blink at him.

"What?"

Did I hear him right? Did he just say that he has to work, is he really going to leave me with our sons alone, like some common house wife, ok maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself, but he could have warned me beforehand.

"I have to work," he says as she shuffles his feet nervously. He looks down at the carpet, runs his hand up and down the back of his neck where his unruly black locks fall, then looks up at me apologetically. "Look, Draco, I'm really sorry, I had every intention of staying and spending time with you because I really enjoy your company," here we both blush faintly, "but I got an owl just before I left the Burrow after dropping off James and Lily and well," he pauses and sighs. I wonder if he was ever this apologetic and flustered when he had to run out of that Weasley brood, not that it matters or means anything to me. "Something really big has come up in my case and I can't not be there."

I nod, I am a little disappointed, actually I am very disappointed, and then a thought hits me. "Is it field work?"

He looks at me with surprise and my face mirrors his, where did that come from, it sounded so, so, concerned.

"Yeah, actually."

It becomes silent and we stare everywhere except for each other.

"Well I best be going, I'll be back um," Potter pauses here and I look at him. Field work as an Auror can take a long time, it's common knowledge and there is no sure time of when those on duty can get off.

"Just owl me before you come," I say as I wave my hand in an off-hand manner. "If it gets too late Albus can spend the night."

Potter's eyes light up and it makes me both giddy and uncomfortable.

"Thanks Draco," he says with that stupid grin of him that makes me feel like we're so much younger. He then takes a step towards me and for a second I think that he is going to hug me so I hold my breath and wait, but he doesn't. His expression looses that gratefulness as confusion takes over.

"Bye Draco."

"Goodbye, Potter."

He shakes his head, he still wants me to address him as Harry, but I can't, it's just too intimate for us. He nods at me and then leaves me and I stand alone in my entrance hall.

XXXXX

Albus Potter is a very nice boy, I like him a lot, more than Pierre who would make me play maid and master and I'd always have to be the maid and clean or cook for him.

"Hey Scorpius, do you like to read?"

Albus and I lay on our backs on my bedroom floor; the carpet is so soft that I can sleep on it comfortably if I want to.

"Sometimes," I reply.

"I love to read, but not nerdy things like my cousin Rose, I like adventures."

The tops of our heads are touching and I have, more than once, found that I like the way our hair looks together, white and black, it's kind of pretty.

"Does your mommy or daddy ever read to you at night?"

I frown. "No."

"That's too bad, my daddy used to read to me whenever he could, but since he got that promotion he hasn't been able to." Albus sounds sad and I want to give him a hug like I want because I now wish that Father or Mother had read to me, not that Father has had the chance since I have been in France with Mother for so long. Maybe if I ask him, he will. "Before Daddy stopped he read fairytales the most cuz Lily, that's my sister, she liked them and she was the youngest and the youngest always gets their way. My mommy was the youngest and she had only brothers but unlike Lily who only has me and James, but she had six brothers."

"Had?" I wonder aloud. I never knew that families could be so big, Albus is very fascinating.

"One of them died in the war."

My eyebrows furrow. "What war?"

Albus suddenly sits up and stares down at me like I have turned into a troll. "You mean you've never heard of the war?" I shake my head. "Whoa, and I thought my parents kept me in the dark, they won't tell me the details about it you see, but I do know that they all fought in it and that they were on the good side, which of course won cuz good always wins, and that one of my uncles died, also my cousin Teddy, who isn't really my cousin but he's my Daddy's godson so I call him cousin, his parents both died."

"That's sad," I say. I don't have a big family like Albus's but if I lost any of them I would cry. I wonder if Father and Mother were in this war.

"Yeah, but they're heroes, everyone who fights on the good side and dies or lives is a hero. I bet your Daddy was in it too and that he's a hero. I wonder why he hasn't told you."

I bite my bottom lip and sit up and face Albus. "Actually I haven't seen my Father very much."

Albus cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Waddya mean?"

"My Mother and Father are separated," I say, "I used to live with Mother in France, but now she's in Japan so I live with Father."

"Oh." Albus's curiosity dies and he looks down at his lap. "My parents are separated too," he says softly and I stare at him wide eyes. "It happened a few days ago."

I look at my new friend, his head is bent and his messy black hair obscures his eyes and nose but I see that his lips are pressed tightly together, after a few seconds his cheeks become shiny. That is sadness. I stare at him intensely and wonder what I should do, when I am sad I used to hug my bear, though now I go to Father; before I can decide Albus raises his head and looks at me bravely, no sign of tears.

"Let's play."

"What will we play?" I ask.

"I dunno," he says and pauses a moment to think, and while he thinks I watch him, his face is all screwed up and then it brightens. "Let's have an adventure," he says enthusiastically.

"How?"

"We can roam around your house, it's big enough."

This is true, "I don't know if we can," I say.

He frowns and cocks his head to the side. "Why not, it's your house."

I pause to think this over, is this really my house? I do live here but it's more Father's house than anything though it is called Malfoy Manor and I am a Malfoy. "OK then, but if the doors are locked we stay out of them," I say.

"Of course," he says with a bright smile. "We wouldn't be able to get into them anyways, not until we're older and can do magic, now come on." he gets up, grabs my hand, and then pulls me up and out of my room so that we can have an adventure.

XXXXXXXX

I have just finished a firecall with one of my wealthier clients and I now sit in my study, a freshly made cuppa rests in front of me, the smell of Earl Grey fills the room and relaxes me considerably. Since Potter's son and Scorpius ran off I haven't heard from them and I have half a mind to go check on them, after I finish my tea though. I raise my cup to my lips and take a sip, the hot tea instantly warms me as I swallow and I instantly feel more at ease. I am still a little miffed about Potter leaving his son here and then going off to work, but I need to get over it, we set up the date and he got called into work, it happens all the time, though he could have asked to re-arrange the play date that way we could spend time together as well- I pause in my thoughts.

The tea sits, murky in the tea cup, steam curling out into the semi-cold air, I am being stupid. I don't need to spend more time with Potter, I want to, yes, but he's dealing with a divorce and the last thing he wants is another relationship, especially one with me, so really I should just give up, but to be frank I just can't. Something inside won't let me, maybe it's the way he insists on calling me Draco as opposed to Malfoy or how he looks at me sometimes, but then maybe I'm just twisting his attempts at friendship into something more.

I take another drink of my tea and down it all in one gulp, it burns and I swallow quickly which doesn't help at all, but there's nothing I can do. It's like how I fell for Potter, after the war he helped me and my mother, well he helped during the trials, and plus he had saved me during the war and thoughts of him began to assault me until I realized, somehow, I was infatuated with him and there was nothing that I could do. Despite my marriage to Astoria I was obsessed with Potter and to try to hide from it all I was either at work or drinking with Blaise, those were dark days, but I got out of it, and it took one slip up with Astoria to render me alone, still I've done alright, I've switched to tea and I have a successful business, my son is back with me, and Potter, well somehow Potter is in my life.

The room has become unbearably cold and I look over at the fireplace to see that this is due to the fire dying, I sigh, something needs to be done, and I do not speak of my lack of warmth.

In the midst of this realization the clock chimes and I realize that it's past one and I have neglected to eat and feed my son and Potter's son lunch. I summon one of the house-elves and give it the orders to have lunch prepared.

"Yes, Sir," it says and then is gone with a crack. I stand up and stretch, I need to go fetch my son and his playmate for lunch.

I leave my study for Scorpius's room only to find it empty, my eyebrows furrow together, where could those two have gone off to?

XXXXXXXX

Albus and I silently walk down one of the creepier hallways we found, all of the window's drapes are drawn so no daylight fills this hallway like all of the others we have passed through; the only thing illuminating our walk is the light from the hallway we have just left. As we walk down our path, looking for something but not knowing what that something is, the light becomes dimmer and while I am not particularly frightened and neither is Albus, the look on his face is more like a determined hero than scaredy-cat, we walk close to one another, just in case anything scary does happen.

I look behind me to make sure that the lightened hallway is still back there and then I feel Albus grab my arm to stop me from continuing to walk.

"What is it?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

"Look," he whispers and I do. In front of us is not another dark hallway but rather a very large door with funny but pretty things carved into its wood. "I wonder where it leads," Albus breaths.

"Open it and find out," I prod because I too wonder what is behind that door. Albus nods and begins to reach out for the big door handle and I feel the excitement mount.

"What are you two doing?"

We scream and jump into each other's arms and fall back against the massive door. Nothing grabs for us though so I look up and see my father, he stands in front of us a confused look on his face.

"Hello Father," I say.

Albus takes his head from its hiding place in my cheek and looks up at my father as well, then he lets go of me and stands up.

"Mr. Malfoy you scared us."

"So it would seem," my father says and continue to look at us, a slight frown on his lips, I wonder if he's mad.

"We were having an adventure," Albus explains. Father looks at him and then at me and I scramble onto my feet.

"That sounds like fun," Father says and then his face becomes kinder. "I'm afraid you'll have to pause in your adventure though as it is lunch time."

"OK, I'm hungry anyways, what about you Scorpius?"

Albus turns to look at me eagerly. "I am," I say. Albus smiles real big at me and then I look at Father who has a slight frown again.

"Come along then," Father says and walks off, Albus and I follow behind.

XXXXXXX

It had taken me quite awhile to find my son and Potter's, I had to eventually ask one of the house-elves if it had seen the two boys and it had informed me that they had been heading towards the western part of the mansion, the least used. When I had finally found them it was to see them creeping down a dark hallway towards one of the many imperious doors in the manor, then when I had their attention to inform them of lunch Potter's son had been buoyant as Scorpius just stared at me intensely, pausing only to give a warm look to Potter's son.

I lead Scorpius and Albus Potter towards one of the smaller dining areas for lunch. I wonder if I am jealous of Albus Potter for my son seems to be a little warmer towards him while he's so intense with me. I have yet to stop frowning as we make out way, Albus Potter chattering on about a book he read, I want to look back to see how Scorpius looks but I resist.

Lunch is chicken soup with apple slices and it warms me up pleasantly, the whole while we eat Albus Potter still goes on about the book he had read or is still reading, I can't remember.

I sit and eat my lunch and take in this scene, it is a very nice one and I am secretly glad for Albus Potter's presence for it makes things less tense, though I wish things could be like this even without Potter's son.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I look up to see that Albus Potter's eyes are trained on me; he has the same brilliant emerald eyes as his father.

"Yes?"

"How did you and my Daddy become friends?"

I stare at him for a moment, what a peculiar question I wonder why he asks it, when I was his age I never asked such weird questions to adults because I knew that they didn't like it, but then with the lot he's around, the Weasley's, he's nothing like me.

"Why do you ask?"

I briefly glance at my own son to see that he also looks at me and still with great intensity, why is it that I now feel like the child?

"I just wanna know." I stare at him, and my gaze must be slightly hard because he squirms a little and lowers his eyes as he begins to fidget with one of his apple slices.

"We went to school together."

There's no need to get into the grim truth of the matter.

"Oh. What house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

He looks at me with surprise. "Oh," he says and then begins to eat his apple slices, a reaction that was to be expected.

Eight o'clock is here and I sit in one of the lounges on the most comfortable of the plush dark purple chairs. On the rug, Albus Potter sits while my son lays whilst Potter's son tells Scorpius all sorts of fanciful tales, some undoubtedly Muggle (no magical tale would be silly enough to have a girl named after lettuce locked up in tower by a witch) but some actually from the wizarding world. The boy is a rather good story-teller and I have found myself more than once enraptured by his odd tales.

"So then the King set fire to the playhouse but the Prince didn't notice because he was too in love with his doll, so he burned away for an empty love."

I look over at my son to see what he makes of the gruesome tale and I see that a frown is on his face.

"But he was his son," Scorpius says at last.

"Doesn't matter," Albus Potter says and lies down. "It never does in fairytales."

A look of deep thought and slight disturbance appears on my sons face and I think he glances towards me, but I cannot be sure.

Albus Potter then yawns. "Mr. Malfoy," he says and looks at me. "When is my Daddy coming back?"

I look at him and wonder the same thing. Potter neglected to specify when he would be coming for his son, nor has he contacted me at all today. Oddly enough, rather than this being an annoyance, I find myself OK with this, and besides I did say that his son could stay the night if Potter was too late in leaving work.

"I don't know."

Albus's eyes widen a little and then he turns his head so that his mouth is right next to my son's ear and I can hear that he whispers something, but I cannot make out the words. Scorpius turns to look at him, unsure, but then Albus Potter gives Scorpius a look of pleading.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

I know what's coming, and I'm going to say yes.

"Can Albus spend the night?"

"Of course he can."

I know this whole thing, this entire day, this entire moment is so alien to me. It's like being a family, except I feel like the mother, I will have to have a talk with Potter about that, though he'll probably just laugh at me if he isn't too exhausted.

"Hooray!" Albus Potter says and jumps to his feet quickly. "Come on Scorpius."

I watch them run from my sight and have the urge to delay them but then decide against it. I should probably go have a peek at my study desk to see what letters from work have arrived for me today.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not mean to be so late, I really don't, but somehow time just slipped away from me and one moment it was nine and then next one in the morning. I feel utterly foolish and confused as to why I have chosen to come here. Is it because I feel guilty or because...no, I'm not going to think about that, I still haven't fully recovered from Ginny leaving me and it wouldn't be fair to heap my troubles onto Draco when he's already being so nice to me, something that is probably very hard for him.

After work I thought about going to the Burrow to check on Lily and James but then figured that everyone would be asleep and that my eldest and youngest child are alright, they are with their Grandparents after all, then I thought about Albus and remembered that he is still with Draco, and without thinking I apperated here, to Malfoy Manor.

The manor is quite imposing and a little scary, but it is past midnight so it's understandable, but there's also this undercurrent of terror for me, I remember the last time I was here, not counting when I had dropped Albus off.

I approach the gate and I walk through the wrought iron bars as if they were smoke. How odd, I thought Draco had this place more protected or maybe I am just allowed in, I'm sure that, with the right sort of magic, you can let certain people in while most others stay out.

As I walk up the drive my mind registers of freaking cold it is though it is not snowing it looks like it had been just a couple of hours ago because the snow looks so fresh under the moonlight.

When I reach the imperious doors I pause, why am I here again? Surely Draco will be asleep and why would he want me to come and wake him up, but then again my son is here. I make a quick decision and knock on the door. In less than a few seconds one of the large double doors opens and a little house elf with only an old green apron on stares at me.

"Mister Potter?" she, at least I think it's a she, asks. "What is you doing here so late? My masters and your son is sleeping, they is."

"My son is still here then?"

"Yes, sir, he is. Now, Mister Potter, sir, you must be going, it is late."

"Um," I fidget where I stand, "can I come in?"

The house-elf gives me an inquisitive gaze but for some unknown reason she opens the door to permit me to walk in. The foyer is no more warmer than it is outside and I wish that I had just left for my own comfortable bed, but I can't stop now can I.

"Where is Draco?"

"My master is sleeping, yes he is, and he never likes to be woken up. Nimb can see you to a room, Mister Potter, sir, but you must be letting my Master sleep."

I nod and let her take me up the impressive staircase. I don't pay attention to how many floors we go up or how many doors we pass or even what turn we take, but eventually Nimb stops in front of a door. "Here is a room for you, Mister Potter, sir, but Nimb is asking you's to be very quiet because my Master does not like to be woken up."

I nod and the door shuts behind me. I stand in the room and then I realize that I don't have pajamas, but that's OK, I've slept in my boxers on occasion and from the look of the comforter on the bed I think that boxers will be alright even on such a cold night, and yet even though the huge bed is so very inviting I don't want to collapse in it just yet.

From what Nimb said Draco's room is near mine and maybe it's the lack of sleep, yes it is probably the lack of sleep, but I want to see him even if he is asleep. I open the door quietly and with as much stealth as I can, which is more than the average person I am proud to say, I begin to open the doors. It takes me my fourth try to find his room.

The curtains are opened so that the moonlight can drown the room in its cold light, and it reflects most magnificently upon a pale face that peeks out from a bed much larger than the one I'll be using tonight. Cautiously, I walk forward until I can now pretty much make out the details of Draco's face and I smile a little. He looks like a little kid when he sleeps and more vulnerable than ever, normally Draco is so cold and closed off but now I feel like I could take him in my arms or touch his hair and...I pause in thought. What am I thinking? I should go back before I become even more delirious.

I turn to leave but as I do Draco makes a small, distressed moan and then clearly says, "Save me."

I turn around, I feel like a caught minor criminal, but I see that Draco still sleeps, it appears that he sleep talks, and while I don't mind hearing more I feel like I am about to collapse any moment from exhaustion so I silently make my exit from where I was not invited to go to the room I was shown so that I can sleep.

XXXXXXX

I run but the heat catches up with me. It's all wrong, it's supposed to be winter but it's so hot, too hot, I am going to burn. I reach up but only the scorching air takes hold of my grasp, no, no I can't, I won't, but there's nothing I can do, no one is here to save me.

There is a small clicking noise and I open my eyes quickly, the fright from my dreams stays with me as I scan my bedroom frantically for any unwanted intruders but all is silent, all is calm, it is only me and the cold moonlight. I roll onto my back and push the covers down some so that I can freeze a little.

It has been awhile since I've dreamt of the Fienfyre; I wonder what brought it on? A minute or more passes and my body begs for warmth, I wrap myself up in my covers again and as I drift to sleep something keeps me from the fear that I will dive back into my nightmare, I don't know why but something has changed, I wonder what?

A/n: So I hope you really liked the chapter and it made up for being so late. Albus and Scorpius are so cute; I hope I didn't make things to sappy. Anywho please oh please review, it makes me happy and actually does encourage me to write quicker...this last time well things happened, sorry, by the way can anyone guess what fairytale Draco was referring to? *bows* please review.


	13. The Style of Hair

Author's note: I've decided to try to write some every day because I am really enjoying this story, but I also want to finish because I have another long one I want to do, but can't until this one's done, but don't worry I won't be skimping. Anywho thanks for the reviews, you guys are so great I love reading every single review, the long ones, the short ones, all of them, and by the way I finished this chapter at three thirty in the morning because I got such an inspiring and desperate review that I had to. So this one is for you, review, may you stay alive a very long time. Now all of you, please enjoy.

The sun does not shine this bleak winter morning. As I wake up I stretch and notice that my room is bereft of sunlight, it looks like those days of winter sunshine are gone from the world and winter is really going to come. I nuzzle my cold nose against the soft pillow to warm it and wonder if it would be alright to stay in bed all of today, but then I remember, Potter's son is still here and Potter will probably be along soon to fetch him, this thought gives me the strength to uncoil myself from my sleeping position, stretch, and then leave my bed.

As I am slipping on my velvet lined black robe there is a pop and I turn to see one of the house elves probably come to tell me that my son and his new friend are awake and wanting breakfast.

"Mister Potter is here, sir."

That was quick. "Just have him wait in the salamander salon, I'll be down shortly," and then a thought comes to me, "Oh tell him that he is more than welcome to stay for breakfast."

"Actually, Sir, Mister Potter has been being here since early this morning."

I blinked and pause in bringing the left sleeve of my robe all the way up onto my shoulder.

"Excuse me."

The elf shifts a little, uncomfortably. "Please do not be being mad at Jinx, Sir. Numb let Mister Potter in last night. She be saying that he came at one in the morning, Sir, and he asked to be seeing Master, but you's was sleeping, Sir, so she showed him to a room."

"Oh."

I finish putting the robe over my silk night shirt. "Please take me to him," I order. Maybe it's that he asked to see me and not his son last night that makes me want to call on him right now, but whether the case, I am far too tired to analyze it right now, I am going to see him.

The elf nods its head and leads me out of my room to a room four doors away from mine. Once there the elf disapperates on my orders to make a breakfast of eggs and salmon and I am left in front of the room Potter is probably still asleep in. I lightly grip the door handle and close my eyes and open the door.

He is still asleep, lying like a drunk person, his limbs sprawled all over the bed, the skin of his right arm which rests outside of the comforter a paler than his normal skin color, the bit of chest on his right side is also this way. I smile softly, he's still pretty scrawny, not something I'd expect after him being an Auror for so long and now Head of the British Wizarding World's defense against bad guys, still it takes away from the idea of him, the brave heroism of him because right now he's just a man whose gone through too much, a man whom I happen to be very much in...

"Draco?"

I take my eyes away from his body to look at Potter's face. His eyes are open somewhat, sleep mixing in with the vague look of nearly blind eyes.

"Good morning Potter."

He blinks then rubs his eyes, and then something seems to registers because there's a spark of realization in his eyes.

"Damn, it's cold," he hisses and wraps the blankets firmly around his body, his right arm and the right side of his chest disappearing from view, only his head is still visible.

"Yes, well it is winter," I say a little dryly.

Potter looks at me and then smiles, bowing his head some and shakes it slightly. I frown.

"Why did you come here at one o'clock in the morning?" I ask, curious.

Potter pauses in shaking his head, but doesn't look up at me, rather he turns his head to the side some and his messy hair, which sleeping does nothing too for his hair will always look uncontrollably mussed, covers any skin from my sight. Is he blushing?

"Oh, you know, my son is still here."

"Why did you ask to see me?"

Potter looks at me this time, but there's no sign of a blush, then why hide his face? "You are the_ master _of the house," he says.

I frown a slightly at the undertone of mockery for the term master, does he have a problem with me having house-elves; how naive of him.

"At one in the morning?" I clarify and arch one of my fine eyebrows.

He is silent and then sighs. "Look, Draco, does it matter?"

I stare at him a little shocked, I was expecting more pathetic mumbles; as for his question, yes it matters, it matters very much to me why he came so early in the morning to call on me, but then maybe I am just over thinking this.

"Maybe not," I say and he looks relieved. "You are here to pick up your son, though, yes?"

"Of course," he says quickly.

I give him a searching look and he looks back calmly, where did all of that awkwardness go; I guess he's fully awake and alert now.

"Before you go, you and him are more than welcome to join me and my son for breakfast."

He opens his mouth, and then closes it, and then speaks. "What time is it?"

I glance over at the clock in the room. "Eight twenty-six."

"Can I take a rain check?" he asks. "If I don't pick up my two other children their grandmother is going to send someone to come looking for me."

I crinkle my nose slightly, but then realize my action and mask my face into cool indifference.

"If you like," I say. Though I am glad he has asked for a rain check, I would rather he join me this morning, though now that I think about it if he and me where to sit down for a meal with our sons it would feel terribly family like and very uncomfortable.

"I would," he says and smiles most disarmingly; I have to remember myself in front of him so as to not melt.

"Very well then, get dressed and then a house elf will take you to the foyer where I will see you and your son off."

"Oh OK," he says and slips out of bed, my mouth goes dry. He's only wears his boxers, how can he in such cold not to mention in _my_ home. Merlin he's more beautiful than I ever imagined.

"Um, Draco?"

"Forgive me," I say and slip out of the room.

"Wait," he says before I can shut the door. I freeze, but don't turn around. "Draco."

"Potter?"

"You should stop being so anal about your hair, it looks really nice down and mussed."

I can feel my cheeks grow warm. "I'll see you in the foyer Potter," I say and then make my escape. Once safe in my room I notice that my heart beats faster than it should at the moment.

After I dress, I usually like to eat breakfast in my pajamas but I cannot send Potter off wearing my night clothes, I make my way to my sons room to rouse him and Albus Potter from sleep.

The hallways of my manor a silently and when I glance out of one of the large windows whose drapes have been drawn I see that it is snowing lightly outside, the soft snowflakes blurry in the bleak grey weather outside. Such a depressing day, I think to myself as I walk on. Too bad really it might have been nice to take Scorpius and play out in the snow, maybe later the grey clouds will lighten up some and I can.

I open the door of Scorpius's room as quietly as possible because i do not want to wake him and Albus up just yet, and walk inside. The drapes are drawn and because they are made of heavy material and are a dark blue no light, had the day offered any, is permitted inside; still I can see that on my son's bed lies Albus Potter and Scorpius.

I stride closer and look down at them a smile just a little, they are very cute and innocent and as I watch them sleep I have the overwhelming urge to protect them, and not just because one is my son but because I don't ever want them to lose their innocence. I feel my smile turn melancholy, i shake my head wistfully, the memories of youth.

"It's time to wake up," I say loudly and in a bit of a commanding voice. Scorpius and his new friend stir in their sleep and I take out my wand, wave it toward the lamps, and they are alight, filling the room with a soft brightness,

"Ten more minutes mum," Albus Potter mumbles and buries his head into the pillow, his head which is close to my sons.

"Father?" Scorpius says, he raises his head slightly and blearily looks at me, his blue eyes a hazy with sleep.

"Yes," I say. "Wake up your friend," I say, "his father is here for him."

Scorpius rubs his eyes with his small hands and sits up. He looks at me then down at Potter's son and then back at me.

"Does he have to?"

"Yes," I reply.

My son sighs and shakes his friend.

"Albus your Father is here."

The boy slowly looks up at my son.

"Fine," he says reluctantly and sits up, his hair is worse than Potter's, which reminds me was potter's hair at all more messy this morning? I frown in concentration, i cannot remember, though he noticed my hair.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Albus Potter says, sleep heavy in his voice. "Why're you blushing?"

"Be down in the foyer in ten minutes," I say, I ignore the question, "and be dressed," I add. Then I take my leave.

XXXXX

Even though my attire is more layered than Albus's, I finish dressing first. I sit on my bed and watch as my new friend pulls on his socks.

"We'll see each other again," he says in response to my question of whether we would or not. His tone seems resolute with absolute confidence. "If our Daddy's our friends then of course they'll want to see each other and they'll bring us along so we can see each other, and maybe you'll get to meet James and Lily."

I frown slightly, I am not yet sure if I do want to meet Albus's brother and sister.

"Don't look like that Scorpius," Albus says and he pulls his sweater over his messy head fiercely. He struggles with the article of clothing and then his head pops out flushed with victory. "Anyways next time we'll have to go on an adventure outside, though it'd probably be best if we waited until spring."

Spring? I watch his tie his laces and wonder, will I be here for spring, or will Mother have come back by then.

"Well come on Scorpius our Daddies are waiting for us."

I nod and get down from my bed. Albus gives me a big smile and I lead him to the foyer.

XXXXX

Potter looks slightly nervous and it makes me wonder why. Is it because he's anxious to get back to the rest of his children or maybe because he's concerned about the shape his son will be returned to him in. If it's the latter I am not amused.

"Potter," I say smoothly as I reveal myself from one of the more darkened corridors of my home.

"Draco I really do wish you'd call me Harry."

I give him a calculating look as I approach him.

"Why?" I ask.

"What?" he says a little confused.

"Why should I call you by your given name when I have always called you by your surname?"

Potter looks at me like I'm stupid and I give him a stare that states that i am waiting for an answer. He sighs.

"I have already explained this. We're business partners, well sort of."

"I call the majority of the people I work with and work for by their surnames."

"But you usually add Mr. or Mrs. or Ms, am i right."

"I'll give you that."

He smiles a little triumphantly there. I knew that the constant ego strokes had gotten to him somehow, it looks like he becomes easily confident; I bet he gets real cocky too, sometimes.

"And now, now that our children are friends so that is an even better reason as to why you should call me Harry."

"I see no reason there."

Potter sighs with frustration, and runs a hand through his disheveled locks, I can't tell if he's brush it or not, it looks the same as always. Then, his hand mid half way through his hair, his face brightens.

"You and I, we're friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he says. I stare at him, my face and eyes, especially my eyes, amused and his a little desperate and regaining the confidence.

"I call many of my friends by their surname, Zabini for example."

A defeated sigh issues from Potter's soft looking lips, not that I would actually notice something like _that_, and his shoulders slump a bit giving him even more atrocious posture.

"Will you ever comply with my one request?" he asks.

"Maybe, if you can persuade me correctly and give me a very good reason."

For some reason he blushes, and that makes me blush lightly too, we stare at each other and an unspoken agreement passes between us, a commitment to achieve and uphold victory.

"Daddy!"

I turn to see my son and Potter's, who now runs straight for Potter. Scorpius looks on with the same intensity as normal, but also a little sadness. Is he sad to see Albus Potter go home?"

"Al!" Potter says, just as enthusiastically as his miniature, and scoops his son into his arms upon contact. I watch the happy scene and wonder, faintly, if Potter's embrace is as warm and strong and comfortable as it appears to be.

"Thanks for watching my son," Potter says to me with a bright smile.

"You're welcome," I say. "He is a very enthusiastic and charming young boy," i offer and it makes Potter beam any more, and then he looks over at Scorpius who I notice now stand at my side. His eyes also behold the embrace of the two Potters.

"You're welcome at my home as well, Scorpius," Potter says.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Potter gives my son a smile, though it's a little sad, and then looks at me. I wonder if he disapproves of Scorpius's formality.

"Well then Draco I'll be seeing you."

"Very well then, I look forward to our next encounter."

This seems to take the sadness from Potter's smile and he sets his son down. "Well come on now, Al, we mustn't impose upon the gracious Malfoy's any longer, and plus I'm sure James and Lily are very curious to hear about your time at Malfoy Manor, I know I am."

Albus Potter laughs gaily and puts his hand in his fathers.

"Bye Draco, bye Scorpius."

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, bye Scorpius!" Albus Potter says loudly, it is hard to believe he was begging for a few more minutes of sleep ten minutes ago. "Thanks and I hope you'll come to my house soon."

"Goodbye Albus, Mr. Potter."

I walk Potter and his son to the door and before the walk off Potter looks at me.

"You've forgotten to say goodbye, isn't that rude," he says goodheartedly.

I give a faint smile. "Forgive me. Farwell Albus," I say and look at the boy as I do so, then look into Potter's lovely emerald eyes. "Farwell Potter."

Those eyes sparkle and I get the message, one day he will hear me call him by his given name.

"Bye Draco."

I shut the door as they turn to leave, I refuse to watch him walk away, i am not such a smitten teenager.

"Father?"

"Yes Scorpius."

"Why don't you call Mr. Potter Harry?"

I look at my son and he looks back, his eyes demand an answer. I shrug.

"I have my reasons, now come along, I'm hungry and I am sure that you are as well."

My son nods and although I would like to take his hand in mine, he walks off before I get the chance. As I follow I think to myself, maybe one day, one day soon even, I will call Potter Harry.

XXXXX

"What did they do to him?"

I shake my head, an amused grin on my lips. Ron can be so hard headed sometimes.

"I mean seriously mate, I thought you were mental for letting Al go to Malfoy's in the first place, but now I'm convinced that you _are_ off your rocker."

"Oh be quiet Ronald," Hermione intervenes as she sets down store bought biscuits on the table between the chair I sit in and the couch the lounge on. "I think that it is very good of Harry to be making new ah friends."

I shake my head again and Ron does a dramatic eye roll.

"Doesn't mean he has to get his kids involved, and why Malfoy, huh, I mean why not someone else, why not someone who isn't evil."

My easy going attitude froze with those words. "Draco is not evil."

I don't care about my slip up in calling him Draco in front of Ron.

"Draco? _Draco_," Ron says in a strangles voice. "Did you hear him?" He looks at his wife for help.

"Ron does have a point you know. I mean this is sort of out of the blue and weird even for you Harry. Up until recently you've disliked Draco Malfoy greatly."

I sigh and nibble on a biscuit. I haven't told them yet, I haven't told them about the slowly budding relationship between me and Draco. All they've known is the business side of the relationship.

"I know it's out there Hermione," I say, my half eaten biscuit between my fingers. "But I am finding out that there's more to Draco than i thought before, or at least there is now."

Ron gapes at me while Hermione finishes her sip of tea. "Well if you're sure about this Harry."

"I am."

Hermione sets down her tea cup and gives me a kind but still confused smile. "I trust you then."

Ron groans in a melodramatic way and his longue becomes a slump.

"Who'll be next," he moans to no one in particular. "First Harry, then Al, and now my own wife. Who will Malfoy ensnare next?"

Hermione looks at him a little coldly, but her eyes shine with a rare fondness. "Be careful Ron, it could be you."

This makes him pale. "Never," he declares, "never will I ever even like that slimy ferret."

"Then you better watch your back or he will get you," Hermione said. "Just look at how deep he's sunk his ferrety claws into Harry."

I laugh at the joke. "She's right Ron," I say, my voice full of mirth. "I never saw it coming and now look, I'm totally smitten. I have ferret fever."

Ron groans as Hermione and I laugh.

The rest of the visit goes along smoothly with lots of laughter and joking and our children played in the upstairs of Ron and Hermione's house nicely, well as nicely as they can. None of us mention Ginny and after my joke none of us mention Draco again.

"Come on kids you don't want to starve tonight, do you?" I ask, jokingly. James rolls his eyes but Al and Lily take me seriously and hasten with their shoe lace tying.

"You know," Hermione says as we wait for my children to hurry up, "if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always available."

"I know, and thanks," i say. Hermione gives me one of her soul searching looks. "What?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says truthfully. "I look at you and I except to see brokenness." I frown at that; I have proven countless times that I am strong. "Don't take it the wrong way Harry, I mean most people during a divorce are broken." Oh that. "I mean I can tell you are, but you're also not." My frown becomes more of perplexity than that I disapprove. "It's just that you're not devastated. Maybe you're new friendship is a good thing."

I give her a small smile. "It is."

My kids then announce that they're ready and voice their likes and dislikes for dinner choices.

"Don't push yourself too hard, harry," Hermione warns.

"I won't," I say. She smiles and my children wave goodbye once more before we pile into the car to go home. I drive home and think about what Hermione said. Maybe this thing between me and Draco is was is keeping me from falling apart at the moment, but just at the moment because in the back of my mind I can feel it, I can feel the tension beginning to crack some.

I pull up in my driveway and blink a few times.

"Mommy!"

My kids run out of the car, screaming happily and latch themselves onto their mother. I slowly leave the driver's seat and walk up my walkway to where my soon to be ex-wife stands, Lily in her arms and James and Al around her waist.

"Hello Ginny," I say, I don't let my voice betray any emotion.

"Harry," she says.

"Hey mom," James says, "you're back for good now, right."

Ginny looks down at him and my heart pangs and aches from the loving look that she gives our son. "No James, now go inside you three, I have to talk to your father." They all whine in protest, but she won't hear it. She always was the stronger parents of us two. "Remember I love you three now go inside."

After one more hug they obediently do as she says.

We stand there awkwardly for a moment as snow begins to fall. It was a dark day to begin with, but the night seems to take on a new meaning of darkness.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I don't," I say.

Ginny sighs. "You can really be dense sometimes, Harry."

"Did you come here to insult me?" I ask.

Her face goes a little red, whether from anger or embarrassment I don't know.

"I've brought you the divorce papers."

"Oh."

She sighs angrily this time. "Is that all you have to say, oh?" she snaps.

"What would you like me to say, Ginny?" I ask irritably. "Do you want me to beg for you to not do this, or maybe to just be alright with it because I'm not. I still love you Ginny."

I see that her body shakes and I put my hand on her shoulder, but she angrily brushes it off. "No you don't," she whispers. I wait until she composes herself. "And besides," she says after the snow has piled up an inch or so, "I don't love you anymore. Here." She hands me a thick stack of parchment. "I'll be in touch," she says.

She doesn't give me a parting word, nor does she let me have one, instead she disapperates immediately.

I stare at the parchment in my hands and then up at the snow covered sky. There stars are missing tonight. What I wouldn't give to gaze at silver stars tonight.

A/N: Aww I ended it on a sad note, at least I think so. Anywho in case you're wondering I'm going to mention where Andromeda has been since her last appearance in the next chapter so get ready for some more sad scenes. Also don't hate me for any mistakes, I am sooo sleepy right now, I tried my best though. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pretty, pretty, pretty please, with rainbow sprinkles on top, review. I love getting them, so yes, please review.


	14. Azkaban and a Hug

Author's note: Yeah I'm terrible for updating so late. Anywho, thank you my reviewers, I love your reviews, they all make me smile. So please enjoy.

As I bring my bite of beef wellington to my lips there is a crack beside me and I pause and look over to see that a house elf now stands at my right side. I take the bite, enjoy the taste, swallow, and then acknowledge the elf.

"Yes?"

"A letter has arrived for you, Sir."

I set down my fork and take the slim envelope and letter opener from the silver letter platter the elf holds out to me. I give it a nod of dismissal and there is another crack to signal its disapperation as I flip the envelope over to look at the crest, it is the Ministry's crest, more specifically the Auror's seal. Curious I take the thin blade and cut through the intricate mass of wax and then pull out the one piece of parchment from the envelope.

I shrug and slip the parchment into one of my robe pockets and leave the rest for the elves to take care of.

"Who has written to you?" Aunt Andromeda asks conversationally. She has arrived back at the Manor this afternoon after having spent the last few days away visiting old friends.

"The Auror Department has sent me the means of receiving my payment for a business deal we conducted."

Aunt Andromeda nods and takes a delicate bite of her bread, I admire that although she spent most of her life married to a Muggle she still retains her high society breeding.

"Father, what is a Auror?"

"An Auror," I begin to explain to my son as I prepare my next bite, "is a law enforcer for the Wizarding community; they catch all of the villains in society."

Scorpius nods and takes a drink of his milk and in my peripheral vision I see him pause and then slowly set down his milk glass as if deliberating. While I eat my beef wellington I wonder what he could possibly be deliberating.

"Father?"

"Yes?" I bring my wine goblet up to my lips, I wonder were Scorpius got his inquisitive side from, I have noticed that at some times he likes to ask things.

"Did you fight in the war?"

I nearly spit out my drink of wine and I feel all of the colour drain from my face; I force my drink down my throat.

"War?" I repeat and look at him sharply. He seems to squirm lightly, but not enough to give up.

"Albus mentioned that his Father and family fought in it and that they were heroes, I was wondering if you were also a hero."

My heart constricts and I begin to breath irregularly. I had never thought this discussion would be brought up, well at least not while Scorpius is so young.

"Scorpius, what do you want for dessert?" I hear Aunt Andromeda ask, and I silently thank God for her. I do not want to have this conversation with my son.

"Berries and cream," he says after a moment of deliberation. I give him a close look and can tell that he has not forgotten his question, but it does not come up again during dinner or dessert.

The clock chimes to tell me that it has reached the ten o'clock hour as I sit at my desk in my study, reading and writing responses to letters from future clients. It can be tedious work, though once in awhile I come across an odd request, like a six year old who has had her twelve year old brother write to ask me if my company would please reconsider using unicorn hair because it hurts them to have their hair pulled, of course I let her down nicely with an explanation that we don't actually pull their hair out so no, it does not hurt them.

I now pick up a very thick letter from one of my investors, and prepare myself to endure what will just be an onslaught of compliments and then a sly request for a change in my company.

Knock.

I glance up from the letter which promises to be both boring and annoying, to look at my study's door.

"Come in," I say. It is either Aunt Andromeda or Scorpius, but I think more my Aunt as I have already put Scorpius to bed, an awkward moment because I knew that he wanted to re-ask his dinner question and I really don't want to discuss it.

I am right, as the door opens Aunt Andromeda walks in with a soft smile; even though Aunt Andromeda looks mostly like my late Aunt Bellatrix, I can sometimes see the same sweetness in her that my mother also possessed.

"I always find you in here," she says as she walks over to talk a seat in one of the chairs I have in my study.

"That is because I always have work to do," I say, then I give her a small smile, "Though once in a while I have been known to disappear to go drink some tea in the park."

"That sounds nice, maybe one day you can take Scorpius with you," Aunt Andromeda suggests.

"Maybe," I muse. "So, Aunt Andromeda, what brings you to my study at such a late hour?"

"I received a letter from the London Morgue today," she says, and immediately my smile disappears. My mother must have arrived, that or there was a problem with bringing her body over here. I close my eyes, I will not think about the morbid possibilities.

"Oh."

"Would you like to read it?" she asks, and takes a letter from her robe pocket.

"Please," I say and reach out my hand for the letter. She places it in mine and I bring it to my eyes so that I may read it.

As my eyes reach the bottom of the rather short letter, I let out a sigh of relief, her body has been transferred safely, and the Morgue would like for me to choose what clothes she will wear for her burial, the meeting has been scheduled for this Friday at four thirty in the afternoon.

"Draco, have you let your father know about your Mother's passing?"

I look up from the parchment, and I feel my fingers tighten their grip on the slim piece of parchment, and the colour must have drained from my face as well because Aunt Andromeda looks slightly concerned.

"No," I say, though it comes out a little more like a croak.

"You should," Aunt Andromeda says.

"But-" I set down the piece of parchment and feel eight again, trying to reason out why Goyle shouldn't keep kicking the puppy. "What if it causes him to-" I feel tears well up, but I repress them.

"Draco," Aunt Andromeda says soothingly. "I know that you are worried about what the information of Narcissa's death will do to Lucius, but I know that my sister's husband, your father, no matter where he is, would want to know about your mother's death."

I look up at her and see that she is right; it is just that I am scared. Father has been in Azkaban for thirteen years and the last time I visited him, which was last spring, his mental health hadn't been the best, and I am scared that the news of my mother's death will shatter his resolve completely. I know, of course, that my Father is a strong man, for the first few years of his imprisonment he managed to stay sane thanks to the absence of Dementors in the prison, but six years ago, after a gruesome raid made on the prison by some idiot half-bloods and muggleborns during which five former Death Eaters where murdered most gruesomely and most of the rest tortured, my father's mind skips through his lifetime and the last time I saw him he thought I was six again and begging for an owl of my own. How am I supposed to tell him that his wife is now dead?

"Draco," Aunt Andromeda says soothingly, and it takes me from my fears. "I can come with you if you want?"

"Thank you, but no. I will do it, alone," I say, rejecting her offer of support because as much as I love my Aunt, I do not want her to see my father in the state he is right now, and if he does break completely from the news of Mothers' death, I want it to just be me and him.

A sad smile appears on my Aunt's face and she reaches over and touches my cheek lightly. "You are such a strong man," she says and then rises. "Well I best leave. I need to write a letter to Teddy before I go to sleep otherwise he won't receive it tomorrow during mail time."

I try to smile but can't, my cousin is lucky, back at Hogwarts where things are safe, though during those last two years of my educational career nothing was safe. "Goodnight Aunt Andromeda," I say.

"Goodnight Draco." She gives me one last encouraging smile and then exits my study.

Now that she is gone I stare at the letter from the morgue. The one thing I hate about magic burials is that they are so prolonged because of our magic to preserve the bodies. If the magic to preserve the dead were not around my Mother would already be in the ground and I would not still be dreading going to see her cold, lifeless body. My head sinks down into the pile of unanswered letters. I need a break, but before that I have to go see Father and tell him that Mother is now dead.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sir."

I look up from the papers I have been reading on a minor case; in front of me stands Auror Gerbins.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice strained from lack of sleep since I haven't gotten any since I slept at Draco's, and that was Wednesday and today is Friday.

"We've caught Bernard Turnpike."

I look at the Auror wearily as it takes a moment for this to process in my head as a good thing. Bernard Turnpike was one of the people we have been tipped off that interacts with that madwoman who's draining the kids of their blood; this is indeed a very good thing. I smile at him and stand up.

"Excellent, is he down in the interrogation room?" I ask, a good interrogation will help my report bogged mind excited and fresh.

"No, he's in Azkaban, we've been searching for him anyways, he was once part of a large potions scandal and so we've put him in a cell."

I groan slightly, I hate going to Azkaban because even though there are no more Dementors, every time I walk past the cells I can't help but wonder which one of the Sirius was locked up in.

"Very well, I'll head over there now," I say.

"Very good Sir, shall I warn the Floo people that you'll need a link to Azkaban?"

"Please," I say.

Auror Gerbins gives a curt nod and then disappears to go set up a connection for me. I look down at my desk, at all of the papers that are piled on them and suppress another groan, before becoming Head Auror I had thought that being promoted to Head would mean that I wouldn't have to write any more reports, and while I was right I now have a more tedious job, reading them. I try to arrange the mess into as organized a pile as I can since I have to wait for my connection, maybe I should see if I can press all of this reading onto my Senior Secretary, I muse. Wait no, I can't, Senior Auror Secretary Melissa Quinn is too much of a feminist for me to get away with that because in her words, while she may be a secretary of sorts she is not my slave.

"It's all set up."

I look back at the entrance to my office to see Auror Gerbins again.

"Thanks," I say.

"Will you be returning afterwards?" he asks.

"Probably not," I say.

"Good luck then."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, thanks," I say and then stide over to my fireplace. I grab a handful of Floo powder and then say loud and clear, "Azkaban."

XXXXXXXXX

I stand outside in the freezing weather, the sea air brutal with cold and the stinging feel of salt. In front of me are the ominous gates of Azkaban, a place I only barely escaped so many years ago. I hate coming here, the despair of the place makes me sick and seeing my father here, broken and brought down to nothing but a madman hurts more than anything. I take a deep breath and go forward, and as I do I fight against the harsh wind that seems to be trying its best to push me into the churning sea behind me.

A guard questions me and asks for my papers and whatnot and once everything is in order I am allowed entrance into hell on earth. I walk with composure, my head slightly titled upward, shoulders back, assure of myself, the outer appearance that I have maintained my entire life to show that I am proud of who I am and at the moment, not scared of where I am, even though I am. Another guard takes me past cells, some empty, some not, but each seeping with despair and death and madness, the stench is so overwhelming that I have to keep myself from stumbling due to the hopelessness that tries to suffocate me.

"'ere ye are, Mr. Malfoy," the guard says as he opening the heavy door to a room with two unbreakable windows on both the right and left wall and two chairs. The windows are so that a guard or guards can make sure that the visitor is not attacked during their meeting with the prisoner and that chairs, well that should be obvious.

I walk inside and hear as the great rock and steal door is closed and barred behind me and I can feel the anti-magic shields, their oppressive duty makes me feel like I am in a box, a paper thin box, forcibly defenseless. I maintain my cool composure and sit in the chair closest to where I entered from and then wait. Father will enter the room soon and then I will have to tell him, tell him that Mother is gone, dead.

"Fifteen minutes," a gruff voice says and the door opposite me is closed and bolted, I never even heard it open.

I look in front of me at my father, once a proud and handsome man, he is now the colour of a corpse and his now gray and pale blonde hair limp and greasy, but what is most disturbing is look on his face, the look of confidence and power.

"Draco, how long has it been?" he asks.

I hesitate before I answer him, I do not know what time his mind is in, but from what I can tell he seems aware that he is in Azkaban, so he's not too far into the past at the moment.

"Too long," I say.

"Yes, why have you come alone?"

"Well, Father, that's why I'm here because I am alone."

"Now, now Draco you have your mother and soon you'll have Astoria who will make you a very fine wife I am sure."

I feel my throat tighten, so he thinks that I am twenty-four, right before Astoria and I married.

"Father, Astoria and I have already been married," I say. I have never told about the divorce, and I probably never will because that is one disappointment I can spare him.

"No, I could have sworn you and your mother were just here a few months ago to announce the engagement."

"Father," I say and then pause. He looks at me shrewdly, like he would when I was little and he knew that I was keeping a secret from him, a secret that normally got me into trouble.

"Draco, it's OK, you can tell me anything. I am your father, and even though I am stuck in this hellhole one day I will be able to be there for you again."

My throat becomes dry, twisting more to keep the sobs down and the tears away. "Father," I try again.

"What is it Draco?"

"Mother she-"

"What has happened to Narcissa?"

I look up at him and he looks concerned and also scared, I have only ever seen my father scared twice and the first time was when Voldemort had moved in, the second time was when Potter escaped from our manor.

I open my mouth and a sob tries to wriggle its way out of my throat. I quickly mash my lips together and look away from my Father.

"She's fine, she just wanted me to come and tell you that the wedding will be marvelous."

I can't see my Father but I know that he's giving me a suspicious look, but I won't look at him, I can't let him see me as I am now, a coward and a liar, to him, my own father.

"Well I am glad to hear it, the Malfoy line must go on, you will do our name proud my son."

I look up at him and see that he is proud and I force a smile for him.

"Time to go."

We both look back and see a guard; once again I did not hear the back door open.

"Very well," my Father says and he stands up and then waits for me to as well. We don't hug, but rather he shakes my hand.

"Remember Draco, your mother and I are so very proud of who you are becoming."

I nod and the guard begins to usher my father away. I turn to leave because I can't keep looking at him. I reach the door which is now open.

"Draco."

I pause.

"Yes Father."

"Narcissa came by earlier, she said that your wife is pregnant, I want you to know that I look forward to seeing my grandchild."

I nod and then leave as quickly as possible without seeming in a rush. I walk through the bleak hallways full of no future and I am halfway to the entrance but I stop. The guard gives me a curious look but I just shake my head. I have never been one to crack in front of people but right now I am just so shaken. My Father's comment is just so tragic, he never will get to see Scorpius because his memory is extensive only to that last meeting when I saw him about naming my son.

"Draco?"

At the voice I spin around, my hand searching for my wand, but I cannot take it out because it is with the guard at the door.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to attack you."

I let my hand fall limply to my side and straighten myself.

"Hello Potter," I say formally.

"It's Harry," he corrects. "Why are you here?" he asks.

I open my mouth to inform him that it is none of his business but I am interrupted as a man has just appeared behind Potter.

"Sir, shall we leave now?"

Potter looks back at who is probably another Auror and waves him off. "Nah, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

The Auror looks over at him and must recognize me from the Daily Prophet from thirteen years ago because he sneers. "Very well," he submits and then walks away.

"You should have gone with him," I say. Potter turns to look at. "I have things to do."

"May I accompany you?"

"No."

Potter looks a little surprised at my refusal to his company, but it does not seem to deter him because he just leans closer to me.

"Are you alright? You look paler than normal." His hand reaches up as if to touch my clammy forehead but I jerk back.

"I am fine Potter, but thank you for your concern." He gives me a look that tells me that he doesn't believe me.

"What time do your things start?"

"Excuse me?"

He sighs. "What time do you have to go and do whatever it is you won't allow me to tag along to?"

I almost smile slightly; he makes me think of an adorable puppy that wants to follow a little boy down an abandoned country lane.

"Four thirty."

He looks down at his watch and then smiles, looking back at me. "Excellent, it's only one, care for a drink and maybe a bite to eat." I raise an eyebrow and he gives me a cute smile. "It'll be my treat," he says, trying to convince me. I shake my head at his childish way of bribery.

"Very well," I consent. A cuppa and maybe a slice of pound cake sound nice right now and who knows, being in Potter's company could keep me from being so upset about my father.

"Well come on then," he says and then links arms with me and leads me to the entrance; my guard had left a minute or so into my conversation with Potter.

After I get my wand we take the brutally freezing and annoyingly wet boat ride back to society, the whole time sitting too close in my opinion, but because he radiates so much body heat and the trip is so cold I allow myself to stay next to him, sucking all of his warmth from him as he complained halfway into the ride.

Back in the city he takes me to a nice hidden wizard cafe that has a homey decorum and a smattering of calm costumers who all seemed content with a cuppa and a book or comfortable conversations about the approaching holidays.

"So," Potter begins after our food and drinks have been served to us, "what were you doing in Azkaban?" I glare at him from over my tea-cup. "Alright then," he says admitting defeat, though something in the way he says it makes me think that he's figured out that I went to see my Father.

"What were you doing there?" I ask after taking a generous sip of my Earl Grey tea.

"Trying to turn the tables now," he says trying to be mysterious and suave; I roll my eyes at his attempt. "If you must know, I was there on top secret Auror business."

"Sounds thrilling," I say. I don't care much about what the Auror's or Ministry is doing unless it interferes with my company, and I'm sure his being at the Wizarding World's most high security prison doesn't, and besides I am enjoying the warmth that my hands are receiving from my hot tea-cup.

"Not really. Just interrogating some chap named Bernard Turnpike." I crinkle my nose at the name of the bastard. "You know him?" Potter asks shocked.

"I know about him," I say scathingly. "Every nearly every Potion's company does, he tried to bring my company and the two other successful Potionaries down."

"Oh, well he's safely behind bars now," Potter says proudly and I roll my eyes. I have too much on my mind to think about such scum.

"So then," Potter says, he is doing a very good job at trying to keep conversation alive. "What are you doing at four thirty?"

I look up at him and set my cuppa down. "Do you really want to know?" I ask wearily.

He looks at my sheepishly, he has probably recognized the tiredness in my voice. "Kind of," he admits.

"I have to go see my mother's corpse to figure out what she's going to wear at her burial and fill out some more paper work to get her burial underway."

Potter looks at my shocked and then wipes away the expression to one of appropriate ashamedness. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be, you didn't kill her."

Potter winces at my words and I give him a curious look. He must still feel bad about the people who died during the war and blames himself, it's so Potter like.

"I mean for pushing the subject."

"It's alright," I say and he looks up at me and I have to smile to reassure him. "You didn't know."

He gives me an apologetic smile and then cocks his head to the side and his smile turns happier. "You're not wearing your hair back."

I subconsciously reach up and feel that my blonde hair resting lazily down, I must have forgotten to tie it back this morning.

"It looks much nicer," he says and I feel myself blush, but maybe he'll attest it to the warmth of my tea filling me up, but sadly from the pleased look on his face I think he knows that I am blushing. "You look softer, cuter."

I am definitely red by now and Potter is leaning closer to me and I can feel my heart thumping rather heartily in my chest.

"I am a man, Potter, I am not cute."

His smile is still in place and he takes a strand of hair in-between his fingers.

"Then you are a very cute man."

I stand up suddenly and a few people stare at me. "Thanks for the cuppa and the pound cake," I say. He is looking at my surprised and almost disappointed. "I have to go now, though."

"But you still have-"

"Goodbye Potter, and thanks again."

I quickly leave the cafe and once I'm a good block away I pause and catch my breath. Why is Potter doing this to me now? Why not earlier on when I was still smitten with him, why now that I have come to terms with my attraction for him as just that, I think? I know exactly why though, it's because back then he was blissfully in love with the Weaselette and in his prime, the whole British wizarding community adoringly watching him prepare for his happily ever after and now that it was all broken I am here, so conveniently

"Draco."

I spin around, wand out this time.

"What now Potter?"

"Put your wand away," he says and I sigh but nonetheless put it away. "You left too quickly."

"I am a very busy man."

He smiles almost bitterly, he must know all about being busy.

"Tomorrow night I am having a small gathering at my place. Just me and Ron and Hermione, maybe even Neville, Hannah, and Luna, I'd like for you to come as well."

I give him a strange look. "Have all of those late nights working addled with your thinking process Potter?" I ask. "You want me, Draco Malfoy, to attend a party with a bunch of former Gryffindorks?"

Potter seems a little offended, but lets the house insult slide. "My friends are over that now, you'll be fine and I know that you and Hermione will be able to have a nice conversation." My nose scrunches more at the thought of speaking with the mudblood. "Oh come Draco, haven't you grown up?"

"Of course I have," I state indignantly.

"Then come, and you can bring Scorpius as well, he'll be fine with Al and maybe even make friends with Ron and Hermione's kids and Neville and Hannah's kid."

I frown, do I really want to expose my son to the Weasley lot, but then again he does seem a bit more sullen since Albus Potter left.

"I'll think about it," I say.

A triumphant grin breaks out on Potter's face like acne on a stressed teens chin. "Excellent, I'll owl the time and directions."

"I said I'll think about it," I restate, "I haven't agreed yet."

But this doesn't have an effect on him and he closes in on me before I have time to react, he gives a quick hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," he says happily and then walks away and I swear he's whistling; I myself am frozen in the way Harry's arms has caused me to react me, rigorous and tense. He just hugged me and invited me over to his house where his friends will be. What could this mean? I shake it off as I am getting some funny stares and go off to find the nearest apperation point, it's time to go and see my Mother.

A/N: Now wasn't that cute, poor Draco though, he goes through so much. Anywho please review.


	15. Reasons to Smile

Author's Note: I'm a lazy author, blah, blah, blah. Anywho once again I thank all of my reviewers for their awesome reviews, short and long I love them. So now please enjoy!

I glance down at my watch and see that I have a four minutes until four thirty, but I am not going to wait that long. I want to get this over with and go home so that I can take a well deserved nap, today has been quite strenuous on me and I have no doubt that going into the morgue is not going to help. I take a deep breath and walk forward and grip the large golden door handle and I notice how pale my skin looks, how tensely I hold the door handle. I take another deep breath because I need to relax a little. I can't go in there like this. It has taken three minutes, but I am now finally calmed down enough and so I open the door, its old hinges creaking to announce my entrance into the house of the dead. Inside the windows are magically spelled to let in sunlight, the outside looks as if it were spring rather than snowy outside. I suppose this is to make customers feel less creeped out, but it doesn't work as the fake light looks dim somehow, and it doesn't reach every corner.

"Hello."

I look over to a desk where a young witch sits, she looks prim and ghostly, almost elderly, but there are no wrinkles on her face and I can tell that her red hair isn't dyed.

"Hi, I'm here to drop off the clothing for my mother."

"Name?" she asks as she rifles through what appears to be a date book.

"Malfoy."

"Ah yes, your mother is in room 12, Mr. Malfoy. You just go down that hall," she says pointing to the right on, "and it's on your left."

"Thank you," I say and try to to give her a smile, but she doesn't return it. The girl seems to take her job far too seriously so I just nod and then take my leave down the hallway.

I walk down the green carpeted hall, and as I do I feel a chill run up my spine. The doors on either side of me are of a dark wood and they seem to loom over me, the slight curve to them almost like a leer at the knowledge of the dead bodies that are stored inside of them. It is not long before I reach door 12 and I stand in front of it, and as I do I am sweating slightly despite the obvious chill in the air. Behind this door is my mother, no, my mother's body, lifeless and cold.

I reach out to open the door but it begins to open before my fingers can grasp the handle. I step back, slightly startled, my heart racing a little from fright, but it turns out to just be a small man, wizened with age in dark green robes and hairless.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?" he asks me.

"I am."

"You're late, but that's alright because you're only late by two minutes. Please come in, your mother has been waiting."

I give him a wide eyed look; he speaks of her as if she is still alive and simply awaiting my presence in her favorite drawing room. He doesn't acknowledge my disturbed stare, or perhaps he just doesn't realize it. He ushers me inside and closes the door softly behind me.

"Now then, you are here to drop off her attire and confirm that it is she, correct."

"Yes," I say. I am trying to keep my eyes on his tiny form in front of me so as to keep from scanning the room and seeing her, but I cannot draw out the inevitable forever.

"Here she is."

My mother looks just like she did when I last saw her, except that she's paler and of course dead. Her eyes have been closed and I'm thankful for that. I have heard that some places leave the body's eyes open for theoretical reasons and I am glad that this place does not do so. Her pale blonde hair has been brushed and it looks like she has her normal light make-up, and that more than anything is what's disturbing, who wants to do the make-up of a dead person? To my relief she's dressed, wearing a set of light purple robes that look suspiciously like the ones I bought for her for last Mother's day, I wonder if that's what she died in.

"Yes seeing the dead can be sad." The little man's voice startles me out of my observation and I realize that my cheeks are wet and my eyes misty. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes," I say, I have a hard time of keeping my voice from cracking but I do succeed.

"May I have the outfit? I don't mean to rush but I have another appointment soon."

I nod because I don't trust my voice right now. I reach into my pocket which I placed an extendable charm on earlier this morning so that I could carry my mother's dress robes around, and I take them out. I choose the dress robes that she wore for my very first birthday, satin white with gold trim, in the pictures from that time she looks so happy, and that what I've always wanted her to be happy.

"They seem a bit small," the man states, "but no matter we can have someone fix that." He takes the robes from me delicately. "I am very sorry for your loss," he says as he moves to place the robes beside Mother's corpse.

"Thank you," I say cordially.

"But you must not be too sad," he says and then looks at me, and I get the creepy sensation that he knows something, like maybe when_ I'm_ going to die. I don't like it. "We all die in the end and I have been told that your mother did not suffer." I nod. "In any case I shall take very good care of her form here until her burial; you have my word Mr. Malfoy." I do not know how to respond to that, but luckily I do not have to because he now leads me to the door.

My home is silent and empty. I turn to place my cloak on the cloak holder when there is a crack besides me. I glance down to see one of the house elves.

"Gerdy has a message for yous my lord."

"Yes?"

"Your Aunt has taken the young master out to go shopping and will not be back until before dinner."

"Is that all?" I ask.

"It is Master Malfoy."

"Very well then. Tell the kitchen elves to prepare tomato soup tonight," I instruct. After my trip to the morgue I'm not very hungry and I doubt that my appetite will return today, but I should be able to force down something light.

"I shall my Lord."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The elf bows and then with a crack disapperates away.

I make my way not to my study but to my room so that I can lay down for a bit for a nap. As I walk there I let the events of today plague my mind, the meeting with my father, seeing my mother's dead body. Today has been terrible. I pause on the stairwell, that is not true today has not been completely awful because loathe as I am to admit it amidst my father and mother there was that meeting with Potter. The fact that I am considering seeing him the savior of my day is preposterous, but I do. He took me to eat because he knew there was something wrong, well actually he offered his company because of that but wait, I can't prove that. I shake my head and continue my ascent up the stairs. I need to lay down more than I thought.

Still I have to admit seeing Potter made me the teeniest bit better and there is the fact that he called me cute. I can feel myself blush at the memory and I am very glad that there is no one around to witness this; it is bad enough thinking it in my private thoughts.

I leave the stairwell and walk to my room, open the door, and shuck off my robes, shirt, shoes, socks, and belt. I have never been one to sleep completely naked, but I do like my torso bare when I slumber.

I am glad for the winter gloom as it will make falling asleep easier. After I pull back the covers I settle into my soft mattress, keeping the blankets close so as to heat up the small space I occupy beneath the blanket quickly. I close my eyes once I am warm enough but I am met with a dilemma, I cannot sleep. Try as I might my mind is refusing to shut down and I have Potter to blame for that. I continue to close my eyes but each time I keep seeing him reach out to touch my hair, or that ridiculous smile he wore when I said that I might attend that party of his, but what is keeping me awake the most is the touch memory of his arms around me. Each time I close my eyes I can feel him holding me and it is driving me nuts, I want a nap.

I turn over in my bed and shut my eyes once more, willing sleep to come to me. I will sleep, I don't care if it is technically too late for a nap and that it will probably screw with my sleep pattern for a day or two, I will sleep.

_ Tap, tap, tap._

I growl. Who has dared to send me a latter? I leave my warm comfortable bed and make my way to my window. If I do not open it now the owl will continue its scratching at my window until I open it so it is best to just get this over with now.

As soon as I open the window a gust of icy air assaults my bare torso and a snowy white owl flies into my bedroom. I frown at it, but its gaze is indifferent to my hostility. The owl holds out its leg dutifully and I take the letter. Of course now that the letter is off the bird ruffles its feathers as if bracing itself for the cold journey to come and then soars back into the evening. I do not pause to watch it fly away; rather I hastily shut my window. The cold air has rendered me more than awake and so I accept defeat, I will just have to wait until bedtime to get some sleep.

I walk over to my nightstand where I had placed my wand before crawling into bed and I wave it towards my fire waiting fireplace. A large blaze immediately starts up, but before I sit down to read the letter I grab my green sleep robe.

The chair by my fire is warm and as I settle into its cushy body I look at the letter. It's from Potter. It must be the information about his party he said he would send. I open it with a wave of my wand, take out the parchment, and read what he has written. It is as I suspect: the directions of his house, instructions of when and where to apperate tomorrow night, but there is also a side note which makes me lean more towards going.

Draco,

I know that you're very busy and so am I, but don't you think that we deserve a break? I talked to my friends and they're OK with you joining us, well actually Ron was a little mutinous but Hermione squashed that out him very quickly and so he'll be very polite, I promise. Anyways I really hope you come because I enjoy hanging out with you. Plus I hinted to Al that he might get to see Scorpius again soon he's ecstatic. I hope you're feeling better, you looked very upset earlier and you have every right to be having to do that. Let me know if I can do anything to make you feel better, OK.

Yours,

Harry

I am re-reading the note for the fourth time, and I have this stupid smile on my face. I feel like a smitten school girl doing it but I can't help myself. I have liked him for so long and now… I rest my head back against the chairs' back and sigh. I don't expect much, I mean how can I? Potter is going through a divorce and nothing in his character has ever suggested that he would ever go for a man, much less me, but still. I glance down at the letter and read the last sentence again. I feel foolish for wishfully thinking that these words can mean more than something between friends, but like Potter said we all deserve a break and right now I feel like a break from my careful thoughts.

"Father?"

I turn around and see that Scorpius stands in my doorway, hand still on the door knob.

"Hello Scorpius," I say. "Would you like to join me?" I ask.

He nods and walks over to where I am seated. "Here," I say and open up my robe so that he can sit in my lap and share my warmth. He looks a little surprised at my random encouragement of closeness, but does not question it. He climbs into my lap and I close my robe around us both, his cold hands and clothes quickly warming up now that he is next to the fire.

"How was your shopping trip?" I ask.

Scorpius makes a face and I smile softly. "Aunt Andromeda made me try on too many clothes," he says.

I chuckle. "That's what women do," I say. "Did you get any new clothes?"

"A lot," he says with a confirmed nod. "More than I wanted."

Ah women and their excessive shopping habits, I think to myself, well at least the women I know. "My mother was the same way, and so was yours when we went shopping for you before you were born."

Scorpius looks up at me with his big blue eyes. "You went shopping for me together?"

"Of course we did. We couldn't have you naked all of the time," I say. "Though I don't think you would have minded; for the longest time you would strip out of your clothes and even your diapers and run around here like you were a Prince. Your mother and I had such a difficult time catching you during those moments."

"Really?" he says with childish curiosity. All children enjoy hearing stories of themselves when they are babies.

I give him a tender smile. "Really."

Scorpius sighs and snuggles close to my chest. I look down at him speechless, this sign of affection shows me that my son does love me and every time I see it, it makes me so happy. Before he arrived I was sure he would be distant, and he is sometimes but then times like this happen and I feel like a true father, and not like a failure.

"Father why did you stop loving Mother?"

The moment cracks and I sigh. "I just did," I lie. There is no need to tell him that I never loved his mother.

"Al's mother stopped loving his father," Scorpius says in a quiet voice after awhile. I set my letter from Potter in my pants pocket and then wrap my arms around my son. "He's sad, like me."

"But his mother and father still love him, don't they?"

Scorpius pauses for a moment and then rests his head on my arm and I swear his cheek is slightly damp. "I think so."

"I am sure that they do. Just like me and your mother, we still love you very much."

"And I love you," he said and hugs my arm. I return the hug and we sit here like this for a few moments while we each think. I now think that I shall accept Potter's invitation for even though I do not look forward to spending an evening with his friends, especially Weasley, I do want to see him and plus Scorpius misses Albus Potter and it'll be a chance for him to make more friends, though I'm still not sure how I feel about him becoming friends with Weasley's lot but I am sure that they cannot be worse than Pansy's nasty twins.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes Father?"

"How would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?"

Scorpius looks up at me. "A party?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter has invited us and he says that Albus looks forward to seeing you again."

Scorpius's face brightens. "I'll get to see Al again?"

"And his siblings and some other kids." This though does not seem to be the right thing to say as Scorpius's face goes from happy to unsure. "Don't you want to make more friends?"

"I guess."

I smile reassuringly. "You should at least try, and besides if you don't like them I'm sure that Albus and you can play together alone."

"You really think so?"

"Of course," I say, though I hope that Scorpius is able to be friends with the other children. One thing is for sure though he will have an easier time amongst kids he does not know than I will amongst the adults I used to torment in my school days.

"Okay then," he agrees with a smile, and for some reason his smile assures me that everything is going to be OK because even if the other children don't take to him and even if the whole night it awkward at least we have each other, and that's reason enough for me to smile back.

XXXXXXX

"Remember to be good for your dad."

I can hear Ginny from the kitchen; she is speaking to our children. Even though she had said she would owl the divorce papers she had come in person to deliver them, I like to think it is because she misses our children.

"Mom can't you stay at least tonight?" I hear James ask. There is a pregnant pause.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"But mom why-"

"Mommy stay, stay, stay!" I hear Lily begin to cry. I close my eyes and see my soon to be ex-wife standing in the entry way of our house, James looks at her hurt and Lily clings to her leg, Al simply sits on the first step that leads up stairs as he takes in his mother leaving yet again.

"Lily please don't cry Mommy will see you again soon."

"You said that last time," James said. Yes and it has taken her awhile to come back and see them. My children are brave, braver than me; they can face her without being forced to.

"James I have to go now."

"Stay! Stay! Stay!"

"Lily!"

There is a pause. What is going on, I wonder. I wish that I can stand up and go check, but I can't. I hate looking at Ginny, it hurts too much. "I have to go now. I love you three. Remember to be good."

The door then closes and my house is nearly quiet except for the soft sniffles that sound like Lily's. I stand up and go to my children. James has already fled to his room and Lily sits on the floor and I can tell that she is doing her very best not to cry. Al is as I pictured him earlier, sitting on the first step.

"Don't cry sweetheart," I say and scoop Lily up in my arms. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and begins to cry on my shoulder. I hold her close and rock her back and forth. I look over at Al who looks like he does not know what exactly to feel. "Want to join?" I ask and reach out an arm to him. He shakes his head so I go over and sit next to him, and wrap my arm around his shoulders. He did need it, he leans against my side.

"I hate seeing her leave," he says softly.

"I know Al," I say as I rub soothing circles with my hand against his back. "I know."

We eat dinner in silence. No one wants to talk about their day and we all need the time to think. Tomorrow though my children will be happy, their cousins are coming as well as Neville and Hannah's daughter, Patricia. I need the company and warm feeling that friendship will bring me as well. I do hope though that Draco and his son come because something inside of me tells me that if I can see Draco I will feel so much better. I still don't understand this weird feeling I get when something concerns the blonde, nor do I fully understand why I want to be in his company so much, but that's OK. I have learned that I shouldn't question things too much else wise it could get confusing or I could get into trouble.

I bring my bite of spaghetti to my lips when a series of taps interrupts the silence of the kitchen. Lily and Al look over at the back door where an owl is tapping at the curtain covered window.

I get up and open the back door to let my owl in. She has a thin letter for me and before I even see the effortlessly perfect script I know who it's from. I open the letter and read the letter. I smile.

"Who's it from Daddy?" Lily asks curious.

"Oh someone," I say elusively, trying to get my other two kids interested.

Al lifts his head to stare at me. "Who?"

"Someone important," I say with a small smile and a peek over at James. My eldest does not pay attention though.

"Who?" Lily and Al beg to know together.

"It's someone that Al has met and you haven't," I tell my youngest two.

They stare at each other. "It's Mr. Malfoy, isn't it?"

I look over at James, how on earth did he guess? "How did you know? Have you developed X-ray vision?" I inquire.

James sighs. "No. It's obvious; you read the letter and smiled. You never smile unless Mr. Malfoy is brought up."

I blink, my son is more observant that I thought, and becoming far too somber for someone his age as well. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then you are right James."

"Really?" Al asks, he has the cutest smile ever on. "What did he say? Does it have anything to do with Scorpius? When do I get to see him again?"

"Hold on there, Al." I say to my youngest son. I clear my throat and read from the letter. "Dear Harry," it actually says Dear Potter but I like to think that Draco had paused before just putting Potter and had really wanted to put Harry but is too stubborn. "Dear Harry, I accept your invitation to your party this Friday. Also, Scorpius will be attending and he is looking forward to seeing Albus and meeting the rest of your children. Yours respectfully, Draco Malfoy."

"Really, Scorpius is coming?" Al says.

"Will I like Scorpius?" Lily asks.

"Yes, yes," I say answering both of their questions. I look over at James to see him sullenly twirling his spaghetti. "How about we celebrate, what do you say James?"

"Celebrate what?" James asks.

"Why the confirmation of the Malfoys coming over tomorrow," I say.

"Let's have ice-cream," Al urges.

"No snicker doodles," Lily says.

"I'm not hungry," James says and then leaves the table and the kitchen. I watch him go with a heavy heart, my poor son he needs some cheering up, but for now I'll let him be. I turn to my other children, a big grin on my face. "How about snicker doodle ice-cream sandwiches?" I suggest. This gets a loud acceptances and I begin to make the snicker doodles while Al reads me the directions from the cook book Molly gave to me and Ginny years ago while Lily helps stir. As we bake I can't keep from smiling and it's not really because of the fun Lily, AL, and I are having, but because Draco is going to come over tomorrow. Maybe that should make me feel a bit bad, but I don't because I'm just too happy and anxious to see him again.

A/N: Next up will be the party, which I so look forward to writing. Before I ask for reviews let me say thanks for the support from you readers, it's why I enjoy continuing with this story. Anywho please review!


	16. The Party

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy!

I stand before my mirror, a frown on my face. I am nearly ready for Potter's party except for one thing, my hair. I cannot decide whether to leave it down and relaxed or slick it back like I normally do. I bite my bottom lip in annoyance. This should not be so difficult to decide, except that it is because someone, Potter, makes it so. He was the one who commented on how he likes my hair down, and so yes I want to leave it down so that he'll like it but that ss just so-

I sigh. Damn Potter for making this harder than it should be. Though actually it's not his fault, it's mine; it's my fault for caring. I glare at my hair which I have only combed thus far. I can't stand in front of my mirror forever; I have to leave soon for the party. I still don't know if this is going to be enjoyable or not, but I do know that Scorpius at least will have fun.

After I told him about our plans yesterday when I got home from work today I was greeted by his smile and anxious inquiries as to when we were leaving and what should he wear and would the other kids like him. I'm glad for his good mood because seeing him so excited has lessened the dark mood I had when I arrived home. Work was terrible today, first some novice Potionier ended up spilling a half finished sedative potion onto a furry cactus that someone else was using for a another potion and it caused the cactus to start playing some god-awful music that one of the muggle born potioniers called disco music while twirling around and casting odd circular shaped lights about. It took me a good twenty minutes to find out how to reverse the effects of the half done potion and shut that cactus up. Afterwards I had to berate the idiot who had spilt the potion, which was not fun because he kept apologizing to the point where it was annoying and when all of that was finally done Milo, god bless him, walked in informing me that the Ministry wants to conduct an investigation on my company for suspicion of dark potions being brewed. Of course I have nothing to hide, but it's still annoying since I've never gotten any respect from the Ministry since the war ended so I'm going to have to deal with an irksome and shrewd Ministry official the day after my mother's funeral, which I have been contacted will be Sunday. Oh joy.

I stare at my hair and decide to leave it down. Really the only thing I am looking forward to in my life right now is this party, which in itself is kind of pathetic. Besides I am man enough to admit that if Potter says something nice or smiles about my hair it is going to make my life that much less crappy. Yes I have become the definition of pathetic.

"Father?"

I turn to see my son, adorable in casual but nice royal purple robes. He tries to hide his excitement, but I can see the movement of his robes swishing slightly from his bouncing on his feet.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go."

I glance down at my watch and nod. "So it is. We best leave then; we don't want to be late."

Actually we are already five minutes late, but my son need not know that, and besides I don't want to be so eager as to be the first one to arrive. I leave my mirror and escort my son from my room. We are going to side apperate there.

Potter's house is all lit up and I can smell pumpkin cookies and bacon from outside. A weird combination, but Potter is probably only serving appetizers as it is already past dinner time; Scorpius and I had a light dinner earlier, and some sweets for the kids.

"Is this is?" Scorpius asks his anticipation apparent in his voice.

"It is," I say and we walk up the drive to the door. I can hear laughter inside and even the undertone of some music. "Would you like to knock?" I ask.

Scorpius looks up at me, he looks stunned at my offer but then he nods and knocks irregularly and loudly. The laughter pauses and now I can hear footsteps make their way towards the door. I hold my breath; I am going to go inside Potter's house, and not for business like I had once or twice dreamed of but as a personal and friendly invitation. I can feel my insides wriggling with delight and fear.

The door opens and there is Potter's smiling face. I let out a breath I have not realized I have been holding until now.

"Hey Draco," he says as if me on his doorstep in the most natural and regular thing in the world.

"Hi Potter," I say, and it comes out awkward and stiff, but he chuckles.

"Daddy is that Scorpius?"

I look down to see a small red haired girl, maybe four years old, clinging to Potter's leg. She stares in the direction of my son. I look down at my son to see him politely trying to look past Potter, probably to see if he can see Albus Potter.

"Yes Lily, and this," Potter says as he lifts her up into his arms, "is Mr. Malfoy."

She giggles and looks at me. "Hi," she says.

"Hello," I return and she goes into a fit of giggles and blushes. I raise an eyebrow and look at Potter who laughs at his daughters actions. "Are you going to invite us in?" I ask. I too feel slightly embarrassed but I cannot rightly explain why.

"Oh yeah," Potter says with a blush of his own and moves aside so that Scorpius and I can walk out of the cold. "You can put your cloaks here," Potter says and nods to a cloak rack. My son and I remove our protection from the cold and then hang them up. "Al is upstairs in his room," Potter says to my son. He sets his daughter down and places his large hands on her arms. "Can you show Scorpius to where the other children are playing?"

His daughter, Lily, nods seriously. "Yes sir!" she says. She actually is pretty cute once I get past the fact that she looks like a miniature of her mother.

"Good girl," Potter says and gives her a kiss on the forehead which ruins her serious appearance and causes her to go back into a fit of giggles.

She grabs my sons hand and he looks over at me nervously, but I give him an encouraging smile. "Let's go Scorius," she says, forgetting the 'p' in my sons' name. It _is_ a difficult name; I don't expect someone so young to pronounce it correctly.

I watch Potter's little girl lead my son up a small flight of stairs, her young but loud voice ringing out, "Al your friend is here!"

Potter and I are now left to awkwardly stand in front of each other. I stare at him expectantly; I do expect him to lead me to the party of course.

"I'm glad that you came, I was worried that you wouldn't," he says.

"I told you that I would."

"Yeah but I mean I would totally understand if you had cancelled."

I roll my eyes. "I couldn't have even if I wanted to, my son has been excited to come since I told him."

He looks at me slightly disappointed. "Oh."

"And," I add, "I wanted to come."

He brightens up instantly, smiling at me so charmingly that I have to keep myself from running away. I can do this. "Well then let's go join the party then." His arm twitches as if he wants to offer me his arm, but it happens so quickly that I doubt that he really did.

"Yes, let's."

After one more smile he, leads me out of his entrance hall and into his living room which is pleasantly warm from a fire in the hearth and full of adults I haven't seen for quite some time.

On one couch sits Hermione Weasley and Hannah Longbottom discussing something that sounds very political, in one chair sits Luna Lovegood who looks as loony as ever while reading her own magazine, the Quibbler, upside down. Then in front of the fireplace stand Ron Weasley, as freckly as ever, and Neville Longbottom who has actually lost his baby fat, they are debating over whether or not Quidditch really is the most entertaining thing ever. At least that is how it sounds since Weasley keeps going on about it passionately while Longbottom looks ready to refute.

"Draco's here," Potter announces and everyone pauses in what they are doing to turn and look at me. I refuse to feel uncomfortable under their gazes and stare at them all individually with a polite and well mannered stare.

"Hello," I say.

Mrs. Weasley smiles at me warmly. "Hello Draco, come sit down. Harry had probably been boring you with his complaining about work."

"I have not!" Harry says indignantly. "Come on Draco you can sit with me," he says and leads me over to the other couch that can fit two grown men comfortably, though a little too comfortably as my knee touches his when we sit down, this might end up being a very long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand next to Al stiffly as he introduces me to the rest of the kids. After the little girl, Lily, had lead me up to the room that everyone was playing in Al had gotten up and given me a big hug which I returned shyly. I am not used to so much affection. Father has only just begun to appear to be comfortable around me and will sometimes let me near him and when I was with mother she was always too busy to cuddle with me and grandmamma was not the touching type. The only other person I had ever had was Pierre and he was he was more interested in dressing me up and having me be his maid than hugging me. Once Al had let go of me he turned to the others.

"Everyone this is Scorpius," he announces.

One of the other boys, the oldest looking one, snorts. "What kind of name is that, it sounds like a disease."

I frown at him, instantly disliking him.

"Shut up James," Al snaps. My frown deepens, isn't James Al's brother's name. "Ignore him Scorpius he's just a meany-face."

"Whatever Al, I'm the oldest."

"So?" Al says and sticks his tongue out at his brother who returns the gesture. These two are making me glad that I am an only child. "Anyways," Al say, "That's Hugo," he says and points to the boy Lily had gone over to, they are busy banging on brightly coloured piano looking keys with a stick. "That's April," he says and points to a pudgy blonde girl who sits next to James, "and that's Rosie."

"It's Rose," the red head corrects from behind her book. She gives me a once over and I feel like she can see me past my robes and it makes me slightly uncomfortable. "Hello Scorpius," she says and sets aside her book. She stands up and walks over to me holding her hand out like an adult. I shake it to be polite. "You're cute," she decides and I blush and let go of her hand so that I can move closer to Al.

Al laughs and puts his arm around me. "She's right you know," he whispers and I blush even more.

"Oh yuck," James groans. "I did not sign up to watch you two girls be all squealy over the newest addition to the powder puffs."

Al glares at his brother. "Scorpius and I are not girls!" he says.

"Technically you aren't watching us," Rose points out and then turns to me. "Ignore my cousin; his brain is full of slime."

"It is not!" James argues.

"Is so, all boys' brains are," Rose says. I am not sure if I like her yet. "My brothers' is and so is yours, Als', and Scorpius', right April?" The blonde girl giggles from her seat next to James. All I can do is stand here and watch them interact, trying to figure out if I want to run back to Father or stay with them.

"You're wrong Rosie," Al says. "Scorpius's mind is not filled with slime, he's way smarter than you. He used to live in France!" He looks at me proudly and I blush some more. It's weird being the center of their attention.

The smart red-head turns her head to look at me again. "Is this true?" I nod and it causes her to harrumph. "Fine, but the rest of you boys have slime for brains."

James opens his mouth to say something but then Lily starts to cry. We older kids turn to see that Hugo has taken the yellow stick from her and is banging on those noisy keys. "Music! Music!" he says happily.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," Lily cries and James throws a pillow at the two younger kids. They both pause and then begin they both begin to cry loudly.

"Great going git," Rose says and James frowns.

"It wasn't my fault," he says unhappily.

"It was too!" Rose yells. "And I'm going to tell on you."

"Whatever they won't believe you."

Rose glares at her older cousin. These two scare me I have decided. I lean close to Al and whisper into his ear. "Can we go play somewhere else?"

Al looks at me confused. "You want to leave?" I nod. "Not yet, kay," he says with a smile. "Let's watch James get in trouble first."

My lip begins to quiver at Al's meanness, but I won't cry. I'm not a baby like Lily and Hugo and besides Al is my friend and had stuck up for me against his cousin, I can't be alone because he thinks that I'm a wimp.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

We all pause, except for Lily and Hugo who continue to cry, and look over to see Mr. Potter. He is frowning at us all and this makes me even more uncomfortable. I don't want to get in trouble, Father will get mad at me and I'll have to leave and then Al might be mad at me also.

"James threw a pillow at Lily and Hugo," Rose snitches.

Mr. Potter looks around the room, his frown deep. "I did not," James denies.

"Daddy!" Lily wails and runs over to Mr. Potter. She reaches up for him and he picks her up.

"Scorpius," Mr. Potter says. I freeze, please don't ask me. I can feel James glaring at me and Rose starring me down. "What happened?"

I stare at him slightly begging him to ask Al or April.

"James threw the pillow at Lily and Hugo, Daddy," Al says coming to my rescue. "They were playing on the xylophone and James was mad cuz Rose was being mean-" "I was not!" "-so he threw a pillow at them."

Mr. Potter looks at James. "James is this true?"

James doesn't look at his father; instead he glares at me and Al. "Maybe."

Mr. Potter sighs, "James I am very disappointed in you. I trusted you to be responsible and watch your siblings and cousins plus April and Scorpius. You can't act like a four year old."

"Whatever," James says. "Mom wouldn't be mad at me." Mr. Potter looks at his son shocked and I wonder why. Surely Mr. Potter knows that any parent would be mad at their child for being mean, right?

"Rose you can be in charge," Mr. Potter says and Rose gets a big smile on her face, a big scary one. "I'm going to take Lily and Hugo downstairs. I hope you guys can play nice for the rest of the night."

"Of course we can," Rose says as if she's an adult. "I'm in charge.

Mr. Potter shakes his head as he goes to pick up Hugo as well. "Don't be too bossy Rosie," Mr. Potter says. Rose crinkles her nose but doesn't say anything. "James we'll talk tomorrow, Ok?"

"Whatever," James mutters and turns around to colour in one of the coloring books that's on the bed. Mr. Potter sighs again and then leaves the room.

"Now then," Rose says now that the door has been shut and she is left in charge. "Since I'm in charge I say that we play house." Al makes a disgusted noise and I look at him. True I don't want to play with Rose but there's nothing wrong with playing house. Pierre and I used to do it all of the time. "Be quiet Al," Rose instructs. "OK I'm going to be the mom, April you can be the daughter, Scorpius will be the Daddy, and Al you can be the dog."

I open my mouth to object to this, I want to be the Mother and have Al be the Father but Al is already on his hands and knees, barking like a dog. I look down at him and he catches my eyes and gives me a goofy smile. He crawls over to me and begins to rub his head against my leg while barking happily. I giggle and pet his untidy black hair. Al has soft hair and his doggy love makes me smile.

"Bad dog!" Rose grabs my arm and pulls me away and then turns to glare at Al. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Al demands, and he sits up on his knees.

"Because I said so," Rose says.

"So? He's not yours."

"He's the Daddy and I'm the Mommy so yes he is."

"He is not," Al argues.

"He is so."

"Is not."

"Is so.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

I look over to see what the other girl, April, is doing but she is ignoring Al and Rose. She is drawing flowers and also sneaking glances at James who is coloring in pictures of fish and birds.

"Come on Scorpius." I turn to see Al put his arm through mine. He looks upset. "Let's leave." I nod, I really want to play with Al alone and make him smile.

"You can't leave I'm in charge!" Rose says and grabs my other arm. I squeak and try to wriggle out of her grip, but she has a very strong grip.

"So? We can leave if we want to; we don't want to play with annoying girls who play silly games."

"House is not a silly game. It's for mature children and it teaches us how to grow up."

"You made that up," Al says and then tugs on me, trying to get me away from his cousin.

"I did not," Rose says and pulls me back.

"You did too."

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

I sigh; I don't think that I like girls very much if this is how they act.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stare intensely and the board and then up at my opponent. We are evenly matched, though it pains me to admit this, and it is his move. Ron Weasley makes a deep 'hmming' noise and then moves his rook.

"Check."

Smart move.

After some awkward conversation, a debate over whether or not one of Longbottom's fellow professors (he's the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and has come home to his family for the weekend) is involved in an illicit affairs with a seventh year and drinks, Weasley had expressed wanting to play chess but his wife reminded him that he always beat everyone so no one would want to play. I didn't mention that I was in fact a spectacular chess player and they would have never known had Potter not of offered for me and Weasley to play a match. At the suggestion Weasley and I looked at each for the first time that night and I knew that I would have to play him; I was not backing down to someone like him. And that is how, twenty minutes later we find ourselves nearing the end of a very intense chess match.

Longbottom and his wife made bets on which of us were to win, and even Potter and Lovegood got in on it; Potter and Hannah Longbottom are rooting for me whilst Longbottom and Lovegood are all for Weasley; Mrs. Weasley refused to make bets but I can tell she is secretly hoping that I take the win.

As I try to figure out my next move I hear the soft snores of Potter's daughter and the Weasley's son who are passed out on the couch. Potter had brought them down three hours ago due to some trouble upstairs; Potter had reassured me that Scorpius had not been involved. They had been loud at first but then Weasley and Potter, very secretively so as not to be caught by Mrs. Weasley, snuck a tad bit of firewhiskey into the children's sippy cups so that they could fall asleep.

"Come on Draco, you can beat him," Potter says encouragingly behind me. I knit my eyebrows together in concentration, I find it slightly difficult to keep my mind fully set on the game though as Potter has taken up the space behind my back and the smell of him is, although I am embarrassed to admit it, distracting,

I frown at the chess board, Ron Weasley is a very skilled player and I can see that he has tried to set out a very complex trap for me, but I refuse to fall for it. I do have my pride here at stake after all, can't let Weasley think he's better at me in anything now can I. I may have gotten over blood prejudices, but that doesn't mean I have to let the red head beat me in chess.

"Nervous Malfoy?" Weasley taunts.

I look up at him with a calmly arrogant look on my face. "You wish Weasley."

He smirks at me and I raise a fine white eyebrow in suspicion. He acts far too cocky for someone who is playing against me. I have only ever lost to one person in chess and that was my mother, everyone else who has engaged me in a game has been massacred on the board.

I make my move and look up at him with a winning smirk.

"Check."

Rather than look upset like I have envisioned Weasley looks positively joyful. "Nice try Malfoy," he says and with a grand flourish proceeds to put me into checkmate. I nearly gape at him but instead shrewdly inspect the move he has just made and then sigh. Weasley is very good at chess.

"Good game Weasley," I say and offer my hand. He blinks at it and I can tell that he wants anything but to touch me, but his wife prods his shoulder with her elbow and he takes my hand and gives it a quick shake.

"Yeah it was. I must say Malfoy I thought for a moment that you might actually win."

"Maybe next time," I suggest with a small smirk. Weasley nods and goes over to Longbottom who is happily counting the sickles he has won from his bet.

I stand up from my seat and Potter comes over to stand next to me. He doesn't look at all unhappy over his loss at the bet and has a cute grin on. "I never knew you were so good at chess Draco," he says and slings an arm around me. I smile back and lean slightly into his touch, but only barely so as to not make him suspicious.

We all converse for a few more minutes but then Mrs. Weasley pronounces that it is high time that she and her family leave and the Longbottoms agree along with Lovegood. I on the other hand have no desire to leave. Potter and I have been sitting on the couch for the past few minutes talking about a ridiculous new law the Department of Muggle Management has proposed on having all Ministry employees familiarize themselves with the Muggle's bizarre invention of something called elektricity. Potter seems to think that this is sensible, but I see no point in it; not that I work for the Ministry I just think knowledge of Muggle things is entirely useless.

Potter stands up and stretches. "It is late," he says reluctantly. I too stand up and goodbyes are exchanged, but rather than go right up to fetch Scorpius I dawdle downstairs, allowing the Weasley's and Longbottom's fetch their children first.

I hear the door shut behind Weasley and hear a loud yawn as Potter makes his way back into the living room where I awkwardly stand next to the fireplace. I watch him walk in, stretching one arm and scratching his stomach with his other hand. He has a very nicely toned stomach, nothing ridiculous but noteworthy since he really does look too scrawny to have anything resembling a muscular body. They must work him hard as an Auror.

"Oh, Draco," he says and I see a small blush rise on his cheeks. "I thought you had already gone."

"I need my son first," I say.

Potter peers at me confused and then my statement seems to register in his mind. "Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy; work had been a bitch lately."

I nod and he leads me up to his second floor to fetch my son. Potter peeks into one of the rooms.

"James."

"Hmmm?"

"Where are your brother and Scorpius?"

"Dunno."

Potter sighs and shuts the door. He looks at me with a shrug. "Maybe they're in the lounge watching a movie."

I furrow my eyebrows together, what the heck is a movie and is it appropriate for my son to be watching? It sounds Muggle.

I follow Potter down the hall until he stops in front of one of the doors and opens it. Inside there is a curious blue light that keeps flickering from an odd box shaped object that is emitting a conversation. "Yep," Potter confirms and we walk in. The room looks like it is designed for relaxing with its two large plush chairs and a large sofa that looks like if I sat on it I would just sink down into it and never want to get up, and indeed the two small bodies who half lay half sit side by side on it confirm my suspicion. Scorpius and Albus appear to be sleeping and have a blanket half thrown over them; their heads lean against each other as if they were too sleepy to curl up. I smile softly at the sight.

"They're so cute," Potter says softly and I nod in agreement. "You know it would be a shame to wake them."

I take my eyes from my son and his friend to look at Potter who is smiling at our sons. He then looks over at me and his soft smile makes my heart race.

"It would but I need to leave and let you sleep."

Potter bites his bottom lip and looks back at the two young boys. "Or," he says in a lower whisper. "Or you could spend the night."

I stare at him astonished by his suggestion. Does he really want me to spend the night at his house? "I couldn't-"

"Yes you can," he says in his soft voice and looks at me. The blue light from the odd box that is placed in front of the sofa and chairs flickers over his face but I can still see the intense look in Potter's eyes and it makes me blush faintly.

"Where would I sleep?"

"My couch pulls out into a bed or you can have mine, I don't care."

"I can use the couch," I say and he smiles at me.

"Brilliant. Should we leave these two here or put them in Al's bed?"

I give him a curious look. "If we move them they'll just wake up."

"Oh," Potter says realizing that this would ruin the excuse of me spending the night. "Right." He walks over to the strange box and does something to turn it off, leaving us in semi darkness, the light from the hallway keeping us from being plunges into total darkness. Potter then moves over to the sofa where he bends down and gives his son a small kiss on the forehead and whispers goodnight. He then straightens up and looks at me expectantly. I walk over and barely caress the top of my sons head.

"Goodnight Scorpius," I whisper and then Potter and I leave the two slumbering boys to sleep in peace.

"So," Potter says as we walk back down the hallway. "You can borrow some of my pajamas, they might be a bit too big for you but I don't think you'll drown in them or anything."

He stops in front of another door and opens it and allows me to walk into his room. I step inside and instantly the room brightens up with light. The room is sparsely decorated, a large bed in the middle, two nightstands, a dresser, and a few pictures, it is slightly messy though with a few articles of Potter's clothing strewn across the floor, and what are probably his Auror robes on his hastily made bed.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in here, I don't mind taking the couch," Potter says as he rummages through the dresser for some pajamas.

"I'll be fine on the couch," I say. I don't feel right taking Potter's bed from him, plus I think that I would enjoy lying in it a bit too much, not to mention I do not want to run the risk of having any unwanted sex dreams tonight.

"Suit yourself," Potter says and then tosses a pair of blue and white striped pajamas at me which I catch. "You get dressed in here and then come downstairs; I'll prepare your bed for you while you're dressing." I nod and then he walks out of the room leaving me alone.

I dress quickly, not wanting to give myself too much time in his room. I don't want to get distracted and end up sniffing his pillow or something else stupid and having him walk in because I have taken too long. No I don't want that at all.

I finish dressing for bed and then, with my day robes neatly folded in my arms I leave Potter's bedroom. I leave the light on because I can't figure out for the life of me how to turn it off since it's not coming from any lamps, and make my way downstairs to where Potter is.

A/N: The chapter was going to be longer, but it's already really long and I'd like to update, but don't worry the night is not yet over and there will be lots of Harry/Draco relationship building in the next chapter! Please review.


	17. Potter Likes to Snuggle

Author's note: Yes I am a very bad author who neglects her fanfics, and I'm sorry but I'm just so busy lately. Ugh I can't wait for summer, anywho I hope that the light Drarry-ness in the chapter makes up for my neglect. Please enjoy.

Potter is bent over the couch, presumably making it suitable for me to sleep on. I stand in the entry way to the living room as I watch him straighten the sheet has has placed on the couch, which has spread out into a bed, previous to my arrival downstairs. He straightens up and places his hands on his hips.

"Thank you Potter," I say as I walk over to him.

Potter turns around with a grin on his face. "What do you think, OK to sleep on?" he asks.

"I am sure that it is," I say.

"Maybe I have a future in house decorating then, eh?"

I chortle slightly. "I wouldn't go that far Potter, you only made a bed, and besides you're the Head of the Auror's, the Wizarding World's great protector."

Potter's nose crinkles a little at my statement. "I guess, I'm really not all that great," he says and sits down on the bed, his back resting against the couch part where the pillows have been placed. He looks at me expectantly and I figure I should sit down beside him or at least on the bed as well. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge.

"Why do you think that? You saved an entire population at the age of seventeen," I remind him.

"Because I had to."

"Did you?"

"Yes," he says softly and leans his head back, his Adam's apple protruding further against the skin of his neck which is lightly tanned. "I had to."

"Then I guess you're not so great," I say, my gaze a little too intense I must admit, but I was having a real conversation with Potter and we were alone so the intensity can be forgiven.

He brings his head back to look at me surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Anyone can do something if they have to, it is the people who do impressive things of their own will that is impressive," I reason.

He frowns, I do not think that he likes my reasoning, but I do not appreciate hearing that the only reason my family lived and the world is sane again is because he _had_ to.

"That came out wrong," he says. "I did have to but it was more then that I did want to Draco, I did not do any of that half-heartedly."

I stare at him and nod. "Glad to hear it," I say.

"So will the bed do?" he asks.

I press down on the mattress. "It's not as soft as I'm used to, but I'll live."

"My offer for my bed still stands."

"I'm fine, Potter. I am not so snobby that I'd steal your bed from you."

Potter shook his head, an amused grin on his lips. "If you had said that when we were fourteen I would have thought you had been too hard by some hex."

I roll my eyes. "i was not that bad," I say with dignity.

"Oh but you were," he says and then clears his voice. "I'm going to tell my father on you, Crabbe, Goyle do something!" he whines in a high-pitched voice, obviously making fun of my teenage self.

"Oh whatever, like you weren't bad yourself; always mopping around the castle as if under a constant doom cloud."

Potter laughs. "Did I really?"

"Pretty much, you couldn't even muster up a pleasant face for the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I thought maybe that girl was whispering death threats to you or something."

Potter lets out a hearty laugh, it is amazing how much more handsome he is when he is laughing and smiling. Not to say he isn't ever handsome, he is, it is just something about the careless way he tosses his hair back and the skin around his eyes crinkle as he lets out his laughter that is so very attractive and lovely...wait lovely?

"I was dead terrifying of dancing in front of people. I can't dance."

"You mean that you couldn't dance," I say.

He shakes his head, his black locks becoming even more out of place. "I still can't."

I scoff. "Merlin potter, you didn't even learn for your wife?"

The words leave my mouth without me thinking first and I can see that they affect him slightly, but he puts on a small smile. "I can't dance."

"Nonsense, anyone can dance," I say and stand up. "Get up Potter it is high time you have received a proper dance lessons."

Potter looks at me taken a-back. this is a rather bold mood on my part but having dancing lessons since a young age I am very good and Potter, who has to attend a ball at least once a month for those Ministry things, needs to know how.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now get up."

Potter's grin grows amused and he stands up and stands in front of me. "I am warning you Draco, I'm awful."

"I'm sure that you are, but I'm going to fix it."

"You sound so confident," he teases.

"Of course I am, I have had dancing lessons since the age of six."

"That young?" he says, astonished.

"I am a pureblood Potter and rich at that, we raise our children differently than the common wizard."

"I don't doubt that," he laughs. "So what do I do?"

I sigh in disappointment. "Really Potter, you don't even know the proper position?"

"I thought we were dancing."

"We are."

"Oh."

I see him blushing lightly and I see the innuendo in my own words and then feel a slightly blush creep onto my own cheeks. "You're worse than a boy going through puberty," I admonish.

"Hey I'm best friends with Ron Weasley, not to mention I occasionally go out for a pint with Seamus Finnegan whose mind is always shameless in the gutter," he protests.

"Regardless," I say and reach for his hands, but he pulls back. "Calm down Potter I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," he mumbles. He then raises his hands and places one on my hip and the interlaces the fingers of his other hand into one of mine. Our bodies have become closer due to this and I wish that my blush would go away, but I focus on teaching him how to dance rather than the close proximity of our bodies. "I feel ridiculous," he complains ad I roll my eyes once more.

"Don't complain Potter."

"What if one of my kids comes downstairs?"

"Are you embarrassed?" I ask and look him straight in the eye.

"A little."

"Would you prefer for me not to teach you?"

"Well I have to learn sometime, don't I?" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Ok then," I say and place my hand on his shoulder and notice how warm he is, i bet his skin is really hot even without his pajama shirt.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to teach me or not?"

"Yes," I say and pretend that i wasn't just focusing on how warm he felt. "Now you, being a man will naturally lead a woman while dancing so move your foot back. No back not to the side. Good, now back up again. Good, now to the side. Ouch that's my foot...No Potter the right side."

Potter sighs and I feel his whole body slump as he exhales. "i suck at this."

"Yes you do, but I hope to fix that," I reply.

"Such encouragement Mr. Malfoy," he teases.

"Very funny, now pay attention."

I do my best to instruct Potter, but he was right, he is pretty useless at dancing. I am very surprised that I have never heard anyone complain about this before since whenever I go to the ball for the Dark Lord's defeat there is always a throng of women wanting to dance with the former hero. They must be to star-struck to notice the pain in their toes.

"When do I get to spin you?" Potter asks.

"When you learn not to step on my feet," I answer and then wince in pain as he steps on my left foot for the fifth time. "I think we should stop," I suggest, half because my feet are in pain and half because i can take being this close to him for so long.

"You're no fun," Potter pouts.

"And you are a terrible dancer," I respond, though without any animosity in my voice.

"Told you so." I get back onto the bed/couch, leaning against the couch part and massage my feet; I am going to have to ask the elves to treat them tomorrow. "Hey Draco, you do know that you were the girl just now, yeah?"

"I was not a girl, but yes I was dancing the female's part. Would you rather have me teach you the woman's part?" I ask inspecting what will probably become an ugly bruise right bellow my right big toe.

"No."

"OK then."

"You dance the girl's part pretty well," he says and I sigh.

"Are you trying to imply something?" I ask.

"No," he says and then grins a little. "Maybe."

"You're impossible," I say and lean my head against the couch part. Fatigue is beginning to settle in and I close my eyes. I wonder when potter will go to bed. I open my mouth to ask him when he will be leaving me for bed, but then there is an almost violent flop onto the couch/bed and it immediately raises up, squashing me in-between the mattress and couch. "Potter!" I squeak since the air has pretty much been squashed from my lungs.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Draco! My couch does this sometimes, but don't worry I can fix it."

"Hurry," I gasp, I feel like my lungs are being crushed and I would rather not die here, stuck in Harry Potter's couch.

I feel my body become un-squished and slowly I am free. I lay there taking deep breaths of air, letting the oxygen fill my lungs and my brain to recover to the random traumatic event that has just occurred.

"Are you trying to kill me," I demand now that I can breathe normally.

"No," potter says. "I really am sorry; I forgot that this couch does that."

I look at the couch suspiciously and move off of it. "I think I will take you up on your offer and take your bed," I say.

"That makes sense," Potter says as he runs his hand through his hair. "I really am sorry Draco."

"I'm still alive, aren't I. Now I'll see you in the morning Potter."

He blinks at me. "You want to go to bed already?"

"It is late," I remind him.

"Oh I guess it is. Sorry."

"It's fine, goodnight."

"Night," he says, his voice a little disappointed but i ignore it and head over to the stairs.

Back in Potter's room I get into the bed after finally figuring out how to turn off the lights, there is a little switch by the door that controls it. The bed is rather large and I remember that Potter and his former wife used to share the bed. Disgust fills me but I shake my head. The sheets and pillow cases have obviously been cleaned since she left and plus the entire bed smells like Potter. I wrap my arms around the pillow and snuggle my face close, Potter smells so good and for some reason this comforts me and I lay there and wonder what it would be like to hold the real thing in my arms. The smell wouldn't fade or be replaced with my own like this pillow will, but stay strong. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and take in as much of the scent that is Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay on the couch and I wish that I am in my bed. Not that I am scared of the couch eating me like it tried to eat Draco earlier, but because I like my bed and well maybe because Draco is in it. Should that bother me? I frown and roll onto my back and stare into the darkness.

I wonder how Draco feels, lying in my bed. Is he annoyed with it because it probably smells like me, I should have washed the sheets and pillow cases today. Maybe he doesn't care and has already fallen asleep; he did say that he was tired. Or maybe...I shake my head. That is ridiculous and besides I have enough on my plate without adding wondering about Draco Malfoy all of the time.

Do I wonder about him that much? Surely not. Actually it seems like he has been on my mind lately more than anyone else unless I am working on my case. It's probably because it's so weird that we're becoming friends, right?

I lay back onto my side and try to fall asleep again but I can't, I can't keep myself from thinking about Draco in my bed. I remember from when I snuck into his bedroom that one time that he sleeps curled up. I can picture him, a cute little ball in the center of my bed, face against my pillow, and body wrapped up in my blankets. I groan, this is unbearable. I sit up and feel a little dizzy due to my fatigue, but I ignore it and leave the couch/bed. I am just going to check on Draco, nothing more, and once I'm done I'm going to come back here and sleep and not think about him at all.

I take great care not to make any noises as I walk up my stairs and down my hallway to my bedroom. I stand outside my bedroom door, take a deep breath and then tentatively open the door. The room is dark and since my curtains are shut it takes awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Draco is lying in the middle of the bed just like I predicted.

"Potter is that you?"

Shit. "Um yeah I um the couch tried to eat me."

"You need a new couch," Draco's sleepy voice says.

"Yeah, um would it bother you if I slept in here...with you?" I ask and hold my breath for his answer. He probably won't say yes, and I mean I don't care if he does or not. Doesn't make any difference to me, none at all, really.

"Sure, we wouldn't want the great Harry Potter to finally meet his demise through a couch."

I chuckle and shut the door quietly and walk over to the bed. Draco moves to the side I normally sleep on and I get in on the other side. "Still witty even when sleepy."

"Of course," he says though it's a little muffled and I think he has his face half buried in the pillow. "You better not be a blanket hog Potter," Draco says.

"I'm not," I promise him.

"Good because I will kick you if you try to take more than your fair share," he warns.

I wince at the thought; Draco is a rather bony person so I don't imagine that a kick from him being at all pleasant. "A violent sleeper Draco?"

"No, I just like to stay warm."

"Oh."

I lay there, my back turned to him so that I don't end up staring at him like a creeper should he turn around. It is rather quiet and I don't like it. I want to keep talking to him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you sad when you and your wife divorced?"

It is silent and I wonder: is he ignoring me? I shouldn't have asked that, how could I be so stupid. Sure we're kind of friends now but it's way too early to ask him something like that. I open my mouth to apologize.

"Why would you ask that?" he asks.

"Oh well um I'm getting divorced and you're the only person I know who has already gone through it before."

I hear him sigh lightly. "I was sort of sad, but i wasn't heart-broke. I was sadder for my son than myself," he admits.

"Really, why?"

"You're so nosy Potter."

"I'm sorry," I say softly and curl half -way into fetal position.

"But it's alright," he says and i feel a little better because of it. "Potter my ex-wife's and my marriage was arranged. The only reason I went through with it was because it was right after the war and I needed something solid in life, I needed to accomplish something and give my parents something to be happy about even if only little," he explains. "Astoria was more into the relationship though which I didn't expect but to be honest Potter I never loved her and she needed someone to love and dote on her always."

"Oh," I say. Poor Draco, I know that the first few years after the war was hard on the former Death Eater but i had no idea how much Draco had to do.

"You know a lot of people got married after the war," I say.

"That's only natural. Something awful had just ended and then people could suddenly be happy."

"Yeah," I say wistfully. "That was kind of how it was with me and Ginny, except I loved her, I really did but I guess her love wasn't as strong for me."

I look over at Draco and he seems to have shrunk a little. I frown, is talking about his former marriage too sad for him to talk about?

"Do you still love her?" he whispers, it comes out so softly I almost can't hear it.

I pause, do I still love her? In a way I suppose I always will but I think that Draco's question is more about a deeper love. "I don't know," I say. "The divorce is certainly a blow and I'm very sad, but I'm not as sad as I thought it would be." I will not mention ho Draco is a part of that, how our budding relationship is giving me something to keep my mind occupied when I'm not dealing with work or my children. It will most likely creep him out.

"Is it because she's with someone else?"

I blink; what? "What?"

Draco turns to look at me. "Do you not know if you love her anymore because she's with someone else?"

"Ginny's with someone else?"

Draco bites his lip and turns away. "Never mind, forget that i said anything."

I frown. "No. Draco have you seen Ginny with someone?"

"Potter you don't want to hear it," Draco says. I narrow my eyes a grab his protruding shoulder with one hand and turn him towards me, his eyes are wide as they stare at me in shock.

"Tell me," I nearly growl.

He sighs in defeat and averts his gaze away from my own. "When my son first arrived I took him shopping for a bed and he stumbled upon the Weaselette and another man."

"Where they being intimate."

"Potter-"

"Answer me Draco," I say roughly, my hand tightening its grip on his shoulder. He winces.

"Yes."

"Oh." I let go of his shoulder and he turns away from me.

We lie there in silence. I had no idea. How long has she been seeing this man? Was it just recently or has it been going on for awhile. These thoughts swirl through my head and they cause my brain to hurt. But why, I was only ever a good husband to her. Why? Why do people marry other people if they don't love them? I understand Draco's situation, it's his way of life, but Ginny, Ginny had no obligations socially or to her family.

"Draco," I whisper. It has been awhile since he has told me about Ginny and I think that he is actually asleep.

"Hmm?" I can tell that he is very tired, but I have one last question.

"Did you love someone else while you were with your ex-wife?"

He pauses and the seconds drag by, has he fallen asleep? I raise my head to check.

"Yes."

"Did you cheat on her?" I ask and hold my breath.

"No," he responds and I exhale, relieved.

"Are you still in love with that person?"

"Yes."

"Do they know?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Draco sighs heavily, I know that I am pestering him but I can't help but be intrigued by the idea of Draco loving someone. I wonder who this person is.

"Because they won't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know them well enough to. Anymore questions or can I go to sleep?" he sounds irritable and i should probably let him go to sleep, but I have one more question.

"Who is it?"

"Goodnight Potter."

"Oh come on-"

"Potter I have to get the mother's funeral preparations done tomorrow, please go to sleep."

I sigh. "OK, I'm sorry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I face away from Draco and wish that I had left the curtains over because even though my side doesn't face the window some moonlight would be nice. I close my eyes and picture listen to Draco's breath until I am sure he is asleep. I wonder who he is in love with and why he can't tell that person.

XXXXXXXXX

Someone is staring at me, I can feel it. Here I am peacefully sleeping very warm and snug and someone is staring at me, intently. It isn't a house elf since they would never do something so rude, it must be Scorpius. Have I slept in late?

I open my eyes and realize that I am not in my room but rather in a foreign bedroom. Oh yes I spent the night at Potter's and I am in his bed. I scan the room and there in front of me is Potter's daughter, red hair messy from sleep and a big grin on her adorable face. I lock eyes with her and she giggles. I wonder what is so funny.

_Groan.*_

I freeze and she giggles once more. I am fully awake now and am very well aware that I am not along in the bed and not only am I alone but I also have a full grown man attached to my back, his arms wrapped around me. I turn to see Potter, a ridiculous grin on his asleep face pressed against my back.

"Potter wake up! You're spooning me!"

"Huh?"

Lily Potter begins to giggle again, louder this time, and it does not seem like she can stop this time.

"I'm still sleeping," my bed tumor groans and holds me even tighter. I can feel myself blushing.

"Potter," I growl and try to escape his embrace but Potter is a very strong man.

"Daddy why are you hugging Mr. Malfoy?" Potter's daughter asks.

Potter opens his eyes and it seems to register in his mind that he is holding me because he quickly lets go.

"Oh um Mr. Malfoy had nightmare last night, sweetheart," Potter lies and I roll my eyes. How cliché.

"Oh." Lily Potter turns her big eyes on me. "My Daddy is great at making nightmares go away, isn't he?" he says.

"Um yes," I say. I wish she would go away, he big eyes and undeniable resemblance to her mother makes me feel like the Weaselette is the one who caught me sleeping with her soon to be ex-husband rather than her daughter.

"Lily, are your brothers and Scorpius awake?" Potter asks.

"Not yet," she says.

"Well then I give you permission to go wake them up." The little girl squeals with delight and runs off to go be a nuisance. "I'm sorry Draco."

I turn to Potter who has a light blush on his cheeks. "For being woken up by your daughter or for the spooning?"

"Both," he says.

"But next time warn a person that you like to cuddle before you sleep with them," I say.

"Yeah I guess I should've, but I had forgotten, it was late last night." And yet he kept me up to talk about things I had no desire to discuss, especially not with him but he had gotten me while I was weak, and by weak I mean sleep deprived. "Would you have let me sleep in here with you had you known?"

"I was so tired last night that I wouldn't have cared," I respond to keep from having to answering truthfully.

"Well then we better get dressed. Will you be joining me and my family for breakfast?" he asks. "It'll make up for me skipping out on you when Al and I spent the night."

I look over at his clock and frown, it is nearly nine.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline," I say. "I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Oh yeah. Well then sometime we will all eat breakfast together," he promises.

"Sure," I say distractedly. How could I have let myself sleep in so late? Even when i have long nights I usually wake up at least 7:30.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll let your son know that you guys have to leave."

"Thanks," i say.

Potter nods and then leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I search for my clothes from last night and then find them. I quickly pull off Potter's pajamas to get into my clothes. I hate wearing the same clothes twice before they've been washed, but it can't be helped. I will have to change once I get back to the Manor.

I go into Potter's adjoining bathroom to comb through my hair quickly and now i am satisfied, well as satisfied as I can be in this state. I leave the room and go downstairs.

"Does Scorpius really have to leave?" I hear Albus Potter whine.

"Sorry mate, but his daddy is going to be very busy today." I hear Potter respond

"Then why can't Scorpius come with us to Grandma's?"

"Another time Al."

I walk into the living room. Scorpius is sitting on the couch next to Albus Potter who is clutching him like he is the only thing keeping the boy alone. Great, I have to deal with a clingy child, I need to go.

"Grandma won't mind," Al says and then sees me.

"Mr. Malfoy, can Scorpius come with me to my Grandma's?"

"No," I say. "I am very busy today and tomorrow and can't come pick him up."

"We'll bring him back to you."

My eyebrow twitches. "It's OK Al," my son says and detaches himself from his friend. "I need to be at home in case Father needs me."

Albus Potter pouts unhappily but Potter scoops him up into his arms before he can say anything further.

"We'll see them soon enough," Potter says. "Thank you for coming last night," he says to me.

"It was a pleasure," I say. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh you're welcome I was glad you showed up. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," I say. "Thanks again for your hospitality."

"No problem. Well goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye Potter."

"Bye Scorpius I'll miss you!" Albus Potter practically yells.

"Me too," Scorpius says a little shyly. I give the two Potters a nod and then lead my son out of the potter residence so that I can side apperate us back to the Manor where I will spend the rest of the day making the final preparations for my mother's funeral tomorrow.

A/N: If you're wondering, Andromeda has been taking care of most of Narcissa's funeral stuff so that's why it hasn't really come up yet since Draco's been so busy with work...and Harry. I hope you enjoyed thus chapter, please review.

It was a sound effect or to be cool it was onomatopoeia


	18. A Friend to Talk To

Author's note: Yes I'm an awful author who neglects her story. But here it is so please, enjoy.

I enter my home and almost immediately after the door shuts behind my son and I, there is a loud crack and a house elf has appeared before us. It bows low, nose touching the polished grayish white marble floor and then raises its tiny body to address me.

"Master Malfoy, sir, Master Blaise and Mistress Pansy are waiting for yous in your study, sir, yes they is," the house elf says.

"How long have they been here?" I ask. I hope they haven't been waiting too long, I know that I am late but when I asked them to come help me get ready for the funeral tomorrow I had no idea that I would be spending the night at Potter's.

"Almost half an hour, master."

"Very well, I will go to meet them. Please make my son some breakfast and also send up a tray of tea and some biscuits up to my study."

"Yes sir, Master Malfoy sir."

"Scorpius I have business to attend to, after breakfast I believe that your Aunt Andromeda will be taking you out to go buy a suitable outfit for tomorrow." My son nods, he still looks a little tired, but I am sure that after some food is put into his stomach he will be more awake. "I will see you for dinner then, enjoy your day."

My son nods and then follows the house elf to the dining hall where hopefully my aunt is waiting for him.

I watch him go for a second, he will be fine. I turn and go up the stairs and make my way to my study. I have no idea what I am going to tell my two oldest friends as to why I am late, I suppose I could tell the truth but then they are going to nag for details, maybe not now since we have things to do, but later for sure.

I arrive at my study, and open the door; inside Blaise is standing by the window a glass of firewhiskey in his left hand and Pansy is sitting in one of the plush chairs, also nursing a firewhiskey.

"I see that you helped yourself to my drink," I say as I shut the door and walk in.

Blaise gives me a good natured smile. "What else were we to do whilst waiting?"

"And we have been waiting quite some time," Pansy points out. "Where have you been Draco dear?"

"Out," I say and settle myself in the chair behind my desk and begin to look for the papers for the funeral. I need help in deciding the trivial things such as flower arrangements and the way the black ribbons will be hung, plus what food to serve, things Aunt Andromeda was too busy to take care of and things that I don't want to stress out about.

"With?"

"My son," I say hoping that that will squash the conversation. I find the list of food that the catering business offers and then search for the sheets of different ways that funeral ribbons can be hung from chairs and walls, it's ridiculous really but I guess people have to make a living somehow.

"How cute, but why out all night?" Pansy pushes.

"We were invited to a party last night; one of his new friends' parent was having a little get together and we were invited."

"And you stayed all night?" Blaise inquired with a raise of his left eyebrow. I roll my eyes, I understand Pansy's need to pry, but I never got why Blaise joined in with her annoying inquisitions, it was like having two wives.

"Scorpius fell asleep and I thought it best to let him stay asleep."

"Whose was the host?"

"It's not important. Here, Blaise decide the food and Pansy pick out a way to hang the ribbons, I'll worry about the flower arrangements," I say handing them the sheets pertaining to their task.

"Really Draco I don't know why you're being so secretive, unless something happened to call for secrecy," Pansy says as she looks at the different variations of ribbons hanging.

"I bet it's because he got some from Scorpius's friend's parent. Which one was it Draco, the Mother or the Father?" Blaise asks.

I crinkle my nose. "Don't be so vulgar," I chastise. "There was no hanky-panky going on between me and either of the parents."

"Then why won't you tell us?"

I look up from the water paints of different arrangements of flowers at my two friends. "If I tell you can we drop the pointless subject and get on with our work, my mother's funeral is tomorrow you know."

"Of course," Pansy says putting aside one of the papers she has.

"You have my word," Blaise says.

"It was Potter."

Immediately two pairs of eyes are trained on me. "Potter? As in Harry Potter, the Savoir of the Wizarding World Potter?"

"Is there any other?"

"Isn't he married?" Blaise asks.

"He's going through a divorce," Pansy informs our friend.

"Wow, Potter."

"It's not what either of you think it is," I say and give them a hard stare. "Now can we please finish this so I can tell the businesses what I want before today ends?"

"Whatever you say Draco," Pansy says and my study goes silent with the expectation of rustling papers and the occasional question about a particular food or ribbon design.

Two hours later we have finished our task and Pansy has left so that she can pick up her twins from their grandmother's so it is just Blaise and me. I stand by the window watching three owls flying off to go take my instructions to the ribbon maker, the florist, and the caterer for tomorrow.

"So Potter," Blaise's voice comes from the couch I have on the far side of the room for when I get so bogged down with work that I end up falling asleep in the study.

"Shut up Blaise, your drunk." It is true, despite it being only the afternoon Blaise has already gone through a small portion of my stash of firewhiskey. This is normal for my friend, he is quite the drinker, even when he was working, and it is a good thing that he is so good-looking and charming or he would have been fired long ago, plus he can hold his liquor very well.

"So? You ought to join me, have you even let yourself feel the grief of your mother's death and tried to drink it away?"

"Shut up Blaise," I say.

"Come on Draco join me. It'll be like old times, except this time we have a reason."

"I have to join my son and Aunt for dinner later," I say. "Plus I have a few more things to finish up."

"Like what?"

"Like picking out an outfit for tomorrow."

I can practically hear Blaise roll his eyes. "You can do that tomorrow, and dinner isn't for awhile. Come over here and let's have some male bonding my friend. Pansy and I haven't been able to comfort you let, so let me make up for it now."

"I don't need a pity party," I say and walk over to the couch where Blaise is laying. He looks like he's the one who has to go to his mother's funeral tomorrow.

"Who said anything about a pity party? I don't pity you and you don't pity yourself, but mate we all need some time to just drink the pain away and have a friend to talk to." I roll my eyes at him; though I have to admit I do want to join him. I have been pretty stressed lately what with Mother's funeral, my failure to tell Father, and Potter, freaking Potter. "Come here," Blaise says and he grabs my hand and pulls me down; sitting up so that I can collapse next to him. "I know how you like to keep it all bottled up inside. Remember after the war, you were full of so much hate and bitterness and then that guy called you scum and you nearly killed him. Now I'm not saying you're going to kill anyone tomorrow, but you might end up sobbing in front of some random person who has come to pay their respects, and just think of how embarrassing that would be."

"And your point is?" I ask.

"That you need to let it all out with me tonight; now pour yourself a glass and let's talk."

I sigh and pour myself a small glass. I will let him have this bonding time, but I will not become drunk. I have little wish to allow my son see me in such a state. I take a sip of the firewhiskey and as it slides down my throat I can feel the burning sensation that comes with it begin to relax my muscles. Merlin I have not had a glass of firewhiskey in so long, not since I replaced my drinking habits with tea.

"Now then what do you want to open up about first, Potter or your mother?"

"You sound like a woman Blaise." I point out. He scoffs at me.

"And you look like one. Now which will it be?"

I roll my eyes and look down into my glass of dark amber liquid. The light from the afternoon sun makes it seem almost like melted jewels, taking the taste term rich to a whole new level.

"I did not except her to die so soon," I say. I do not want to discuss Potter with Blaise, or with anyone for that matter, but I figure it will be prudent for me to discuss my mother so that I do not end up having a break down tomorrow.

"No one did," Blaise says reaching to pour himself another glass. "But that's life mate."

I sigh and swirl the contents of my glass around. "I know but now I'm an orphan and it feels," I wrinkle my nose, "weird."

"Why, because you used to tease Potter about it in school?" I roll my eyes and take a sip of my drink. "You know Draco; you're not technically an orphan you've still got your father."

My grip tightens around my glass as I narrow my eyes. "He doesn't count anymore," I say tensely.

"You know that's not fair to him Draco," Blaise says.

"I don't care. He's gone Blaise, he can't remember if I'm thirty-four or six years old anymore. "

Blaise puts his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off and leave the couch. I walk over to the window and watch the snow piling outside, a beautiful white wonderland. One of these days I should go out there with my son and enjoy the snow together, maybe Potter and his children will come as well. The realization that I have actually thought this bothers me and I sneer at the landscape beyond the glass pane. Potter has no time to play family with me.

"Draco have you told you father yet?" Blaise asks softly.

"I don't see why it's your business Zabini," I say coldly and stay turned towards the window. I hear him sigh, but I do not hear him the move to approach me.

"He has to know sometime."

"Leave it be Zabini," I warn.

"Fine, but you cannot avoid that forever," Blaise says. "So about Potter, when did you start having sleepovers at his place? Isn't he married to one of those Weasleys?"

I sigh. "Pansy already told you, he is getting a divorce, not that it matters."

"Oh yeah," Blaise mutters. I turn around and see him debating on whether he should put down the alcohol but then he shrugs and takes another drink. "So why doesn't it matter?"

"I don't see why it would?"

"Draco you've had a thing for him since Hogwarts." I blush and walk over to the liquor to pour myself another drink even though there is still some left in my glass. "Don't ignore me Draco," Blaise says. "It was obvious then and it is now." I mutter darkly under my breath and take a drink, Blaise only chuckles. "Why didn't you do anything about it back then?"

"You know why," I say irritated.

"Hmm could it have anything to do with the fact that your Father was a Death Eater and so were you?"

"Not to mention Potter hated me," I add dryly.

"Touché," Blaise says, raising his cup to me. "But why didn't you do anything about it after the war? He was done fighting, you were off the hook, and you were both single."

I groan and sit down in one of my chairs. "Because Blaise after the war I needed things to go back to normal, everyone did, and normal did not involve courting the most famous wizard in Britain at the time. Normal meant making my parents happy and marrying the young lady they had chosen for me at birth and having an heir."

"And look where that has gotten you," Blaise says. I glare at him.

"I do not regret my marriage Blaise, and I especially do not regret my son."

"I never said that you did," he says and lays back, taking up the entire couch now. "But you obviously never loved Astoria and she was all gun-ho about you."

"I told you Blaise, after the war I needed to get my life back together. I needed to bring the Malfoy name back into respectable society; I did not need to go chasing after some hero who probably wouldn't give me the time of day."

"He's giving you the time of day now. Sorry I mean night."

I pick up a crumpled up bit of parchment from the floor that was left over from when Pansy, Blaise, and I were figuring out funeral stuff, and throw it at Blaise. It misses and he chuckles again. "Don't act like such a virgin Draco," he says. "Are you courting him now?"

"He's going through a divorce," I say.

"Which means he's technically single," Blaise counters.

I sigh. "Is there no winning with you?"

"No. I am my mother's son, remember, and she talked her way into many a fortune."

"I thought she slept her way into those," I say with a smirk.

Blaise picks up the paper and throws it at me, but he is smiling as well. "Oh shut it Malfoy."

"You know I'm right though."

"Of course I do. Remember when we walked in on her and husband number 4 when we were thirteen?"

I groan and cover my eyes. "Don't remind me. I'm pretty sure that's what turned me gay."

"You sure it wasn't seeing your father wearing your mothers lingerie?"

I move my hand away to look at Blaise shock and half-insulted. "Hey! That was because Snape insulted my mother's scones and so she made my father do that and in order to defend her dignity as a women he complied."

"By wearing women's negligee?"

"Oh shut it."

"You know you couldn't wait to put on the same thing one day for Potter."

"Go get stuffed Zabini."

Blaise laughs and I have to admit, silently to myself though because I could never admit it out loud to anyone, that wearing lingerie for Potter would prove to be very entertaining, just the look on his face would be worth it.

"So then when are you seeing Potter next?"

"I don't know. We both have a rain check for breakfast."

"Both of you?" Blaise asks, one eyebrow raised.

"He spent the night here once without my knowledge. He worked late and came back for his son at an indecent hour so one of my house elves showed him to a room."

"Your room?"

"Ha ha very funny," I say.

"Can you blame me? It sounds like the husband coming home late for work and then snuggles up next to his loving wife."

"Don't make me gag Blaise."

"I thought you liked the guy."

"I do," I say and then make an upset noise. "You prat," I growl as Blaise laughs.

"So you do; I thought so. "

"Yes, yes I like Harry Potter, but nothing is going to come from it. We're just friends."

"Seriously," Blaise said looking shocked.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes really. Why does that surprise you?"

"Well I figured maybe you two would have some passionate love affair, you know he'd be in denial about his feelings and tortured when he realizes it while you're trying to convince him that you two are perfect and then BAM! You get him alone and hot gay sex ensues."

"You're sick."

"So you haven't been pestering him to become the next best couple in the Wizarding World?"

"No. We've developed this odd sort of friendship," I say and look down into my glass. The contents have suddenly becoming unappetizing and I stand up, walk over to my desk, and set down my glass. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Well he did let you spend the night," Blaise says. I nod. I don't want to tell Blaise about Potter and I slept together, it was purely coincidental and accidental, and plus I want to have something to remember for myself that is just between Potter and me. Movement catches my eye and I reach over and pick up the picture I have of my parents on my desk. It is one of the few pictures where they don't look so haughty, and are genuinely smiling. My father is sitting at his desk while my mother sits on the arm of his seat laughing as he had a secret smile. The photo was taken without their knowledge by a friend of theirs who gave it to them for an anniversary present. I remember how much my mother laughed upon receiving it and how my father grumbled and pretended to want to get rid of it.

"You know you were pretty lucky," Blaise says. I turn my head and see that he has joined me and is staring at the picture as well. "You're parents actually did love each other."

"Yeah," I said.

"You ever think that's Potter married so young?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Potter never had a happy family so he married his high school sweetheart hoping to create one," he explains.

"That may be the case but it backfired on him," I say putting the picture of my parents back on the desk.

"Maybe you two can create one together," my friend says with a ridiculous little smile on his face. I groan and shove him some.

"You're drunk Blaise. Potter is not going to fall for me and we're not going to create the perfect little family."

"Maybe not perfect," Blaise says, "but happy."

"Ugh, why don't you go get married if you're so interested in happy little families," I say.

"Me? I'm no good at father stuff, remember I had none. You though, well maybe not the father but you'd make a cute housewife."

"Ew," I say, my nose wrinkled in distaste. "I am not cut out to be Potter's little wife or the doting mother of his children."

Blaise laughs. "But I bet you'd look cute in an apron!"

"Oh shove it," I say but he just gives me a cheeky smile and I let it pass.

Author's note: please review.


	19. Narcissa's Funeral

Author's Note: Hooray for posting early! Also thanks for the cute reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter.

I wake up to a loud sob. My room is very dark and it takes me a moment to adjust my eyes to the lack of light. I sit up and look around expecting to see my son but I quickly realize that I am alone. Where did that sob come from I wonder and then it hits me, it came from me. I reach up and touch my cheeks and find them to be wet. I can feel sadness still welled up in my chest. My room is not too dark but I can tell that the sun hasn't risen quite yet. I lie back down and let tears run down my cheeks. Dawn will be here soon and then at six I will have to get up, put on my mourning robes, and then go get Scorpius ready, but right now I just want to lie here, letting tears fall. I have little desire to cry in front of the guests later on so I might as well let my sorrow come out while I am alone in the pre-dawn of the day.

Slowly my room lightens around me, but due to the heavy snow clouds that are surely hanging above no sunlight is seen. I shut my eyes but I know that it is probably time to get up.

I walk over to my wardrobe and feel as if I am an Inferi, dead and without a will of my own. I go into my bathroom to take a shower and then after having finished up quickly in there I go back into my main room and get into my clothes for the day. Simple black robes of mourning, nothing fancy because I am definitely not celebrating anything this day.

I am ready within twenty minutes. I give my bed a longing look, how I would like to be able to just stay curled up against the cold and sorrow today, but I cannot. I leave my room and go into my son's. Scorpius is still sleeping soundly, curled up into a cute little ball. I smile sadly, what will it be like for him when I die and he has to bury me? I frown. What an awful thing to think of, but my mind it seeped well into sorrow today.

"Scorpius," I say lightly and shake him some.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to get up son. We have to be at the burial soon."

"I'm sleepy Daddy."

I give my son a curious look. Never before has he addressed me as Daddy, it has always just been Father. I wonder if this is Potter's son's influence. "Scorpius we have to eat."

Scorpius opens his eyes slowly and sits up. "We're burying Grandmother today, aren't we," he says solemnly, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yes Scorpius."

"Alright," he says and begins to get out of bed. I straighten up and see that his clothes have already been lain out.

"I will see you downstairs," I say and then walk out.

Breakfast passes as a quiet affair, neither my aunt nor myself wanting to say much and Scorpius being too tired to do so. After the dishes are cleared away I stand up.

"I will see you both there," I say.

"You're not going with us Father?" Scorpius inquires looking concerned.

"No. I have a few things to do before people begin to arrive. You will arrive with your aunt." Scorpius looks a little down-trodden but nods in acceptance.

I arrive at the funeral location three minutes early, and I am pleased to find that people are already setting up. Immediately my attention is taken by the people setting up the chairs and I shut down my emotions so that I can ensure that my mother's funeral goes smoothly.

….

I stand by the coffin as people walk by, setting flowers down in the casket and saying soft words of grief. A few women have already begun to cry and I feel like joining them, but I stay standing there, rigid, nodding at the mourners and their sympathies. Suddenly someone small positions itself next to me and I look down to see my son. His face is not stained by tears and I can't help but feel like that is my own fault.

"Grandmother is beautiful," Scorpius whispers and I nod.

"Yes she is."

Scorpius looks up at me and even though there are no tears in his blue eyes I can see the sadness etched plainly on his young face. He then reaches up and holds my hand, I stare at him shocked, but he doesn't say anything.

We stand there, receiving the kind words of the guests, neither crying. I wonder if he even cried at all, but he is young and may not understand the concept of death. Still I am glad to have him by my side right now.

"Draco?"

I turn and am surprised to see Potter standing next to my mother's casket, a white carnation in his hand. He looks good even in mourning clothes, even better maybe. Potter always was such a tragic person.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was invited. Didn't you know that?"

"Aunt Andromeda handled the invitations," I say with a controlled voice. Potter looks away from me and walks closer to my mother's casket. He smiles softly and lays the carnation down at her side.

"Your mother was a brave woman," Potter says softly.

"I did not know that you knew my mother."

"I didn't, not like the rest of your guests." Potter looks up and gives me a sad smile. "But she did save my life." I nod; I remember the story, the thing that saved my mother from Azkaban. "You are lucky to have had a mother who cared about you," Potter says.

"Thank you."

He steps towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anyone to talk to," he says, but leaves the sentence unfinished, but I know what it implies.

"Thank you," I say again. Potter gives my shoulder a small squeeze and then walks away.

Scorpius has left my side, I see that he is with Aunt Andromeda and people are talking to him, probably telling him how sad they are for him. I turn away and look down at my mother's peaceful face. She will never open her eyes again, I realize and I reach out a hand and touch her hair. "I miss you mother," I whisper and feel as the grief bubbles up in my throat, threatening to choke me. She looks vaguely happy and it makes me want to sob even more. I don't want her to look happy; she has left me, something she always swore she would never do. Still I know deep down that this is how it should be. It feels cold to admit that, I have seen people deal with grief, all of the screaming and the sobbing but after all of those years in my youth full of constant fear and sorrow I find myself lacking the strength to sob, and besides if there is anything I have learned it is that a Malfoy must always be the portrait of self-control, even at one's mother's funeral. I have cried already and my grief is my own.

I take my hand away and walk from my spot next to my mother. I want to be alone, but I also don't. I look around and see Scorpius with Potter and I sigh. I walk over to them. "Potter."

"Hello Draco. I was just talking to your son and we were both thinking of how dreary it is here."

"It is a funeral Potter," I say wearily.

"Well yes, but don't you think we've had enough funerals for our lifetime?"

I stare at Potter as if I have been slapped. I have not felt animosity for the man for a very long time but right now I feel like punching him. "This is my mother's funeral Potter, not some sob fest for a stupid Hogwarts student who couldn't follow directions."

Potter looks at me shocked, but rather than looking offended he seems to realize his mistake. "I am sorry Draco; I did not mean it that way."

I glare at him, but the desire to punch him has subsided. Scorpius has taken to hiding behind me now and Potter looks regretful for having even spoken.

"Please let me rephrase my words," Potter says. I only stare at him coldly. "What I meant is perhaps we, your son, yourself, and I, could escape soon. You look like you want to cry and I doubt you want to do so in front of a bunch of people so after your mother is buried rather than go back to your manor and entertain a bunch of people I say we escape. My children are at their grandmother's."

"And what will Scorpius do?" I asked. I sigh. "Look I appreciate your offer Potter but you did not grow up in my world, and as a pureblood I do things differently than other wizards. It is my duty to entertain my guests whether I feel emotionally stable or not."

Potter stares at me in surprise and then gives a soft smile. "I understand. I'm sorry I suggested such a stupid thing."

My cold demeanor melts some and I give him a tired smile. "I appreciate your concern though," I say. This makes him perk up considerably and I resist the urge to sigh again at how childish he still is.

"Maybe later then?"

"Later I will still be entertaining guests," I say.

"Oh come on Draco, no one expects you to stick around all day making sure that everyone has enough champagne or that the roast beef doesn't run out." I give him a warning look but he does not retreat this time. He steps closer, giving a smile to Scorpius and then looking back at me. "After your son is safely tucked away in bed can I steal you away?" I look at him shocked, what is with him sounding like some fairytale prince? "That is, unless you prefer to deal with your grief alone."

I seize Potter's offer up, and it actually is rather tempting. I have already shed my tears for Mother this morning and being around someone who I can grieve with without being careful would be nice, but Potter? "Why do you want to comfort me?" I ask.

Potter blushes slightly. "We're friends, aren't we?" he asks, and it doesn't sound rhetorical, but I choose to treat it like it is. "I don't want you to suffer alone Draco, and don't worry I'm not going to pity you or anything. I know how awful that is."

"Well-"-I say slowly. Potter seems rather earnest and at least with him the topic of my feelings for him won't come up like it would if this was Blaise or Pansy. Plus maybe just spending some time with a friend who isn't a nagging gossip girl/boy will be nice and because Potter and I aren't that close he won't force me to open up. "Very well," I say.

Potter grins like I've given him the fastest broom in the world. "Alright. Well I guess I'll just let you get back to your guests then," he says and even bows. I raise my eyebrows.

"You are odd Potter."

He doesn't say anything though, just a smile and a wave to Scorpius who returns it uncertainly. Once Potter is gone I turn to my son and give him a grim smile. "Why does Mr. Potter want to take you away?" Scorpius asks.

"Take me away?"

"I-"-Scorpius pauses and looks away.

"Scorpius?"

All of a sudden Scorpius breaks out into tears and is hugging me tightly. I bend down and pick him up, letting him cry on my shoulder. "I don't want you to die either Father," Scorpius sobs.

I frown and direct Scorpius's face to look at me. "Scorpius I am not going to die any time soon. Why would you even think that?"

Scorpius is still crying, I get the feeling that my son has been holding a lot in lately and has now reached his breaking point. "G-g-grandmother is d-d-dead and you could d-d-die. I d-d-don't want you to b-b-because now I know that you love m–m-me and-"-the rest of Scorpius's words are lost to sobs.

"Of course I love you Scorpius," I say. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"B-b-because you made me and Mother g-g-o away, and M-m-mother said that you d-d-didn't love me anym-m-more."

My expression grows hard at his words. I have never thought much of Astoria but to think that she would tell my son such a thing. "Scorpius," I say softly, swallowing my anger at my ex-wife. "Your mother was just hurt; she didn't mean any of that. I love you very much. You are the most important person to me in the entire world."

Scorpius hiccups but his sobs cease. "R-really?"

"Really," I say and rest my forehead on top of his. "We're Malfoy's Scorpius and if we don't have one another then we have nothing," I say.

"I love you Father," Scorpius says and wraps his little arms around my neck in a hug. I hold him closer and rest the side of my face against his little head.

"I love you too Scorpius." I hug him a bit longer and then pull away and set him down on the ground. "Now let us go and bury Grandmother and then we can go home."

Scorpius looks a little frighten at the idea but nods his head anyways. "Father, are you really going to leave with Mr. Potter?"

Scorpius is staring to his left at where Potter stands, looking slightly annoyed while listening to an old witch talk. "We'll see," I say.

"If you do can I come with you?"

"No," I say. "Albus Potter won't be where Mr. Potter and I will be going."

"Where will you be going?"

I watch as Potter attempts to escape as another old witch joins in on the conversation and wonder at how kind Potter truly is. If it had been me, I would have been cordial yet firm in dismissing myself from the conversation, Potter on the other hand looks obligated to stay and be interested but with the urgency of the need to get away.

"Who knows," I say. He will probably take me to a pub, or perhaps his house. "Let us not think of that right now," I say. The mourners are waiting and everyone seems to be staring at my son and me. They probably want the actual burial part to be over with quickly so that they can go to my home and eat. I feel disdain boil in my stomach for them, but I force it away, they are only human after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral has moved to Malfoy Manor, but I do my best to stay away from the host. I watch as Draco receives the grief of others and I want to go over to him and stand next to him to give him some comfort. I remember what it like to have people you do not know come up and express a grief that you know does not hurt them as it hurts you and then watch as they go off to eat the food you have provided and gossip with the other guests. It is sickening, but I keep my distance. I don't want to push him.

At first I try to mingle with the guests, a feat that isn't very hard as even though it has been over ten years people still are just as eager to speak with me and introduce themselves as they were right after the war. I had hoped that in light of Narcissa Malfoy's death people would be more focused on reminiscing about her, but apparently seeing me makes all of those thoughts fade and is replaced with hero worship. I find that I am rather glad that Draco isn't near me for this would surely upset him.

"I am rather surprised that you can even attend funerals anymore, Mr. Potter," a short wizard says and I am filled with indignation. "What with all of the funerals you had to attend to after the war."

"I can feel grief beyond the war," I say coolly. The wizard looks surprised but I excuse myself from the conversation and walk away.

I make my way through the clusters of people, ignoring anyone who tries to call out to me. I don't want to talk to them; I want to wait for Draco. I don't even know if he really wants to go with me, maybe he just said that he would to get rid of me. I instantly feel like a heel. I must admit that I was pretty forward and brash about the whole thing, but once I had arrived at the burial and saw Draco looking so tragic I just wanted to take him away from all of the pain. Of course I know that was childish of me, grief has to acknowledged and dealt with before it twists into bitterness.

I find a suitable hiding place far away from the buffet tables, a little alcove in the wall, barely there but still large enough for me to be able to be away from the public view. I take a sip of the champagne I had taken before discovering this hidey-hole and scan the crowd for Draco. I spot him quickly, standing with his son and speaking to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He looks agitated while his friends seem to be persistent. I wonder what they are talking about. Scorpius looks bored and I wonder if I should go and try and lighten things up for him, funerals are no place for children but then I decide against it. I can't believe such an inappropriate thought even popped into my head. I make an annoyed noise and throw back the rest of my drink.

It takes awhile but the crowd soon begins to thin and people are looking around for whoever they had arrived with. I watch as Draco detaches himself from a conversation and picks up Scorpius. He must be putting the boy to sleep. Despite the somber occasion I feel myself become a little excited.

Draco walks from the ballroom and I leave my little nook. Almost immediately my attention is being taken but not by some old wizard or witch.

"Potter."

I turn to see Pansy Parkinson approaching me.

"Hello Parkinson," I say pleasantly. I hold no hate for her, but she only gives me a small frown.

"I hear that you are taking Draco out."

I blink, but I am not surprised. Women are very good at wheedling things from men; I remember how easily Ginny would get things from me. The thought of Ginny dampers my mood and it dawns on me how odd it is that I have not been feeling as sad as I had expected. I wonder if there is something wrong with me.

"If he chooses to come," I say.

The former Slytherin looks me u and down and I feel like she is trying to sniff out any fear or evil intentions towards her friend. "He is grieving his mother Potter," Parkinson says curtly.

"I am well aware of that."

"Don't try anything tonight, wait."

I look at her confused. What does she mean by that? "Wait for what?"

"Hmmm," Parkinson muses and fixes me with a quizzical look. "He's more fragile than he lets people think Potter. I don't want to see him broken anymore."

I nod. "I understand," I say, even though I am not quite sure that I do. "I won't do anything to hurt him." I give her a soft smile for re-assurance. "I know what it's like to be in mourning."

Parkinson rolls her eyes and I feel like I might have missed her actual point. "Just be good Potter."

"Of course."

She gives me a curt nod and I look around and see Draco coming down the stairs, he looks so tired that I wonder if this is even a good idea, but then he sees me and makes his way over.

"So then Potter where are you taking me away to?" he asks. His voice sounds mocking and I know that he is making a small job at my rather fairytale-like choice of words earlier.

"We can go to a pub," I offer, but he crinkles his nose and I am glad for it. "My house is empty."

"And what in Merlin's name would we do there?"

I note that he seems testier than normal, more like when he was younger. I will have to be very careful around him tonight if I don't want to fight with him. "You'll be away from here," I say, not very sure of my words.

He nods and I sigh with relief. "Let's go then," he says and leads me out of his home. As we walk out of the ballroom I wonder what awkwardness I have surely gotten myself into and berate myself for once again acting without thinking things through first.

a/n: I'm sorry if the whole funeral scene sucked. I've never actually been to one; I did get myself in the depressing mood though, watching episodes of the second season of Kuroshitsuji, a nightmare that never fails to make me sob. Anywho please review :)


	20. Comfort

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews especially since now I've gotten more than 100, ok it's 103 but still! Also sorry for the delay, I have been getting moved in to college and all that stressful stuff. Anywho, please enjoy!

Potter's home is quiet and dark. He quickly goes over to one of the walls and almost instantly the room is filled with light that is neither candlelight nor sunlight and it comes from the ceiling. It is the same as last time I was here and I marvel at it slightly. It must be muggle.

Potter leads me to the kitchen. We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Um."

"Why did you invite me here Potter?" I question. He bites his bottom lip and looks uncertain as if he had thought he had answered a particularly hard question right but was now no longer quite so sure.

"I am your friend and you're miserable right now, I don't want you to be miserable."

I quirk an eyebrow up at his childish reasoning, "And why is that?"

"Because that is what friends are for," he states with some regained self-confidence.

"Friends steal each other from their mother's funerals?" I ask.

He fidgets slightly and were I not so unwilling to feel at the moment I might consider his reaction to be rather cute.

"Well when you put it that way-"

"There is no point for me to be here Potter, is there."

"Yes there is."

I blink in surprise at the firmness of his statement, it bordered on assured violence. His jaw is set and he looks at me intensely and I begin to feel like fidgeting myself. Why does he have to look at me like that?

"With you?" I ask to try and defuse this assurance he has that is making me feel something that is not appropriate for someone in mourning.

He falters. I watch as he no doubt tries to reason it out for himself. I decide to spare the noble Gryffindor a reasoning only a Ravenclaw and a few intelligent Slytherin would be able to figure out.

"It's alright Potter, you may comfort me," I say as I sit down on one of the chairs that surrounds a rather small circular table.

He smiles and I look down at my hands; I feel unnecessarily pleased that he has directed a smile my way.

"Great."

I roll my eyes at how pleased this has made him. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself with thinking too hard about your actions. You were bred to be noble, but not question your almost sickening chivalry."

I regret my words the moment he registers them "I am not handing out charity Malfoy," he says coolly. With a note of sadness I realize that he has addressed me by my surname.

"I know." I say.

The silence begins to turn uncomfortable and I went back to drinking my tea.

"So, um, how is work?"

"It is alright," I say.

"That Polyjuice Potion you made for me was really great."

"I did not make it for you. My company made it for your department," I reminded him.

"I know, but you are in charge and I used the potion as well. I hate that potion though. Always tastes awful," he said crinkling his nose.

"Then you have only ever been masquerading as bad people," I say. The nicer the person the more pleasant the potion tasted. "I am sure that you taste good."

Potter splutters out his tea and I blush, realizing how my words must have sounded. It takes Potter awhile but he recovers from the shock of it. "Uh yeah, Hermione did say I tasted better than a Slytherin."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would Granger know what a Slytherin would taste like?" I questioned.

"Oh um no reason," Potter says scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"You never did have a knack for following school rules, did you," I say. "Sneaking out in first year, putting together that group in fifth and only Merlin knows what else."

"You weren't exactly a rule follower yourself Draco," Potter reminds me. I give a small smirk, not the re-action I suspect he was expecting because he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Of course not Potter. I am a Slytherin."

He fidgets with his tea cup and nods, but I can tell he has nothing else to give to it. I was never caught breaking any rules and the only thing he ever truly had on me was in sixth year and well… I look away, out the window of his kitchen at the night sky. That is a time best forgotten.

"So what do you want to do?" Potter asks after we have finished our tea. I give him a peculiar look.

"You invited me here," I remind him.

"Oh, yeah," he says, embarrassed that he has forgotten so quickly. "We can watch a movie?"

"A what?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. It's Muggle," he explains. I stare at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "Right well whenever Ginny was sad I'd put on one of those romantic movies she likes so much and…" he trails off.

"I don't think a movie will do me any good," I say. "Plus I don't want you to get depressed thinking about your ex-wife."

"I'm not depressed!" he snaps. I stare at him wide-eyed; that was unexpected. He looks like a cat that just got poked and woken up from a nap under the warm sun, upset and ready to scratch. "I'm sorry Draco I-"

"It's alright Potter." I stand up. "You just want to be a good friend, I get it."

He smiles triumphantly and stands up as well. "Yes, I do, and not because I want to make myself feel like a hero, saving you from sadness but because I don't like seeing you sad," he says.

"Why not?"

"Because…" he trails off-"-because I don't like the people I care about to be sad," he answers firmly.

"You care about me?"

Ok I must admit, my heart is beating a little faster than normal. But can I be blamed? Potter has such an adorable naiveté that makes me question his reasoning.

"Of course," he huffed. "Anyways let's move into the living room. It's kind of awkward just standing here," he said. I nod in agreement and we make out way into his living room.

I sit down on one of the chairs and he sits in one of the others. I have no desire to sit on his couch as it tried to eat me last time I was at his house. "Howe about a fire?" he asks." I nod. He takes his wand from his robes pocket and waves it. Immediately a warm fire bursts in the grate and I feel myself relaxing some. I can see, from the window in the living room that it is beginning to snow. I was glad it had held off for my mother's funeral, but now seeing the soft white flakes drift down while I sit inside, warm, I find the sight to be rather relaxing.

I sit like this for a long time, not saying anything. The snow, so white it makes me remember Christmas and my parents. Their beautiful white hair, just like mine. Malfoy hair, it was what made us, us. Even my mother who was not born a Malfoy had such beautiful platinum white hair. It was like Fate wanted everyone to know that she was a Malfoy, that she and father would be together one day. And now they are not. Now there is just myself and Scorpius. My chest tightens so much white. How ironic, white for the bad guys. We were bad guys once upon a time.

"Draco.

Potter has called out to me softly. I shake my head to rid myself of those sad thought and look away from the window and the snow. The fire which has been keeping me so warm has died down some. How long have I been zoned out, I wonder. Thinking of mother and father and the whiteness and marks us.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"My family," I say. "And the snow."

"That makes sense," he says softly. "Your family is like snow."

"Excuse me?"

He smiles softly and stands up stretching. "Snow is cold Draco, but it melts at the touch of warmth. Plus there is your hair to consider."

"You are weird Potter," I say.

"Sometimes," he concedes and lies down on the carpet near the fire. "Come lay with me."

"Why?"

"Because it's warm down here."

I shake my head but get down on the floor and lay next to him. Our shoulders are a foot apart but I don't need to touch him. I look up at the fire lit ceiling and feel the warmth from the fireplace wrap itself around me more than it could have while I sat in the chair. The moment is perfect for soul-searching and simple thought-provoking conversation. I feel like just existing and being OK with it.

"You know, the one lesson I have found most true in life is that people are not what they suggest."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your mother was the lady of one of the darkest wizarding families yet she risked everything for you."

"I was her son," I remind him.

"Yeah but you wouldn't think that someone so close to darkness would care about something like family would you."

Potter is killing my mood. "If you want to insult my family-"

"No," he says quickly. "I didn't mean for it to seem that way. What I mean is well, Draco you have changed, haven't you?"

"Haven't I?" I echo. I crinkle my nose. "You like me now so I must be doing something different." I can feel him looking at me and I glance over at him. I regret it. He smiles so brightly and I find myself blushing. "Don't Potter," I mutter.

"Why won't you call me Harry?"

"Why do you have to call me Draco?"

"Because we're friends now."

"Is this some way to clear your conscious?" I ask. Potter turns onto his side and props his head upon his hand, his elbow resting on the carpet.

"Draco we are friends aren't we?"

"Sure," I say. The moment melts into silence. I do not want to fight about whether or not we're friends because I know he is just trying to be noble, and I don't want to think about it. I am a grown man why should be able to accept friendship or deny it. Not agonize over the fact that I might want it to be more. Stupid.

"Draco your mother wasn't a bad person," Potter says.

"I know that," I snap. He gives me a hurt look and I sigh. "Potter I know you want to comfort me, and I know I said that you could, but maybe we could not talk about my mother. I have little desire to begin crying in front of you."

"I wouldn't mind if you cried," he says softly.

"But I would."

"Why?"

I look at the ceiling. "Because it would be embarrassing of course; I am a grown man and should not be crying in front of anyone."

"Says who?"

I groan. "Can we just speak of something else?"

"But-"-Potter begins but then he gives it up. I turn my gaze back at him and it surprises me to see that he looks a little upset. "So how did your father take the news?"

The air grows tense. Why the hell does he have to ask me that? "I don't see how it's any of your concern," I say coolly after a bit.

"Well I am your friend."

"That does not mean you get to know all about my personal life."

"Why not? Friends are supposed to confide in one another."

"Not about every little thing. There are some things friends don't need to know."

"But I want to know."

He looks at me like I am a puzzle he is trying so hard to solve. My eyebrow twitches and I sit up. I scoot away from him to lean against the couch.

"When we met at Azkaban were you there to tell him?"

I look at the fire; I refuse to answer him. He just wants to be friends and yet he wants to know more than I would ever allow myself to confide in my friends. These things are something I keep to myself or something to share with someone I love. Potter is the one I love, but it is a one-sided stupid love, a silly little crush that needs to go away. Potter would never accept the terms I have for confiding such personal things to him.

Tears begin to sting my eyes, though since my head is bent somewhat I hope that the shadow on my face conceals my watery eyes from Potter's notice. I study my fingernails. Suddenly there is more warmth next to me and I look over in surprise. Potter has sat down next to me. I try to look away before he can see the forming tears, but from the look on his face I know that he has already seen them. Potter does not touch me, but him sitting right here, it comforts me.

"How did he take it?"

"He didn't," I say softly.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not," I say bitterly. I blink away the tears and turn my head to look at potter with slight disdain. "I did not tell my father, Potter. Are you happy?"

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't right in his mind. He keeps jumping through time. One moment he knows where he is and what year and day it is and then the next he thinks I am a thirteen year old who needs to be admonished for stealing my godfather's dirty books."

"You stole your godfather's dirty books?" I give him a nearly scathing stare. "Right, sorry. Um so you didn't get the chance to tell him then?"

"How would you like to tell someone you love that their wife is dead when they think that it is five years ago and that their wife is perfectly hale."

Potter fidgets. "I wouldn't like it at all."

"Exactly so how was I supposed to tell him when he thought that my son was just about to be born? How Potter?" At this moment I am crying. The tears run down my cheeks swiftly, pushed on by more and more and they just won't stop. "I couldn't. He is already mad; it would ruin him to know that mother is dead."

Potter says nothing, but he does envelope me into a warm embrace. My cheek rests against his chest which feels firm and warm and his arms are securely wrapped around me. I try to push away but he refuses me.

"I don't know what to do Potter. I don't. Mother is dead; father is mad, and I have to raise a child. I don't know how to do that. I don't."

"Shhh, Draco calm down. It will be alright," Potter soothes, smoothing my hair with one hand.

"No it won't. I have a business I have to run I don't know how to make time for my son. I just feel so alone."

"You're not alone Draco," Potter says as he continues to hold me. The front of his robes is rather wet by now, from my snot and tears, and it gets wetter still. "You have me and Scorpius. I won't leave you, OK?"

"You have your own problems. I don't want you to look at me as an excuse to play hero again."

Potter's jaw tightens but so does his arms around me. "You're not. I don't want to play hero Draco, I want to be your friend."

"That's not what I want though," I scream and tear myself away from him. He looks at me in shock but I am beyond caring right now. My head hurts and the tears keep coming. I have not felt this hysterical since Father was put in Azkaban and I had to be alone.

"What do you want then?" he demands to know.

"You!" I say loudly. He freezes and I take the opportunity to get up and try to run away, but Potter is up before I can. He grabs my arms and keeps me in place. He does not look angry, only confused.

"I don't understand Draco, I do want to be your friend."

My eyes search his, he looks so confused and so innocently so. "You wouldn't understand Potter," I say and I try to get away again, but he isn't letting me go.

"Then help to."

"You don't know" I begin but then pause. I can't let him know. I just have to ruin whatever it is we have anyways. "You wouldn't because you're too stupid to. A silly little hero like you could never understand. I should have never let you try to be my friend. How ridiculous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy friends; it's sick. Now let me go and leave me alone."

He lets me go and he looks as if I have slapped him. I turn and run, I cannot stay and look at him when he looks like that. My heart is hurts so much more and the tears have come back with a vengeance. It needed to happen, I tell myself as I escape his house, but somewhere in my heart and mind I know that it really didn't need to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I stare at the empty space that he had just been occupying. The door slams shut and I know that Draco has left me, probably for good. It should not hurt as much as it does. My heart hurts so much. I continue to stare at the empty space he was just in. Why do his words hurt so much? He should be right, the idea of friendship for us so be ridiculous, but I can't let it be.

I don't understand it. Why is he so upset about being my friend? What does he mean, he doesn't want to be my friend but he wants me. It's the same thing, right? I sigh and take out my wand. I wave it and the fire dies instantly.

I trudge up to my room. I had been expecting Draco to sleep in there again tonight. Is that weird? I think I was actually looking forward to it. I shake my head. This is so confusing, and I don't need anything more confusing in my life.

In my room I sit on my bed and look out the window at the night sky. I feel so sad, but not for any reason I should. At least not right now. What should I do, I wonder; is Draco really worth getting more confused over in during an already fuzzy time in my life. I'm getting divorced for Merlin's sake, why should I care about Draco Malfoy?

I groan and flopped backwards onto my bed. I am so frustrated. Tomorrow I have to go to work and finish reading the reports on our most recent case and then I have to go meet up with Ginny to work out the situation with our children. I shut my eyes. I also know that I will probably try and hunt Draco down again to talk things out. I roll over onto my side and wonder, how am I going to get him to talk to me again without him running away?

Author's note: please, please, please review. But only with something nice to say, normally I don't care reviews are reviews, but since I've just moved away from my friends kind words would be great.


	21. A Date

Author's note: you guys rock. Seriously I got so many nice reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and don't worry, Harry will soon stop being so naive, I promise. On another note sorry for being such a lazy author. Anywho, please enjoy!

The house seems so empty as I walk back inside from seeing Aunt Andromeda off. She couldn't stay here forever, even though I offered, she is a great deal of help with Scorpius, but she needs to get back to her own home because her grandson, Teddy will be coming home for the Christmas break from Hogwarts. I invited her and teddy to come round for Christmas, but she politely declined saying that they were going to the Weasley's as they did every year.

Scorpius holds onto my hand tightly as we walk back inside the manor. It had been snowing heavily all of last night and while the grey sky help the threat of snow none actually fell. Still it was rather cold and so Scorpius is dressed up in warm black robes with a big green scarf wrapped around his neck. I must admit he does look adorable.

"Father what will we do today?"

"I have to go to work," I say as the doors close behind us. I kneel and begin to unwrap the large, fluffy scarf from around my son. His cheeks are rosy from the cold and his nose is a little runny so I take out my own handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the snot away. I hope that he does not catch a cold; I don't know how to deal with that. I suppose I should buy some books on how to take care of sick children when I'm in Diagon Alley next time.

"Who will watch me?"

I haven't thought about that. Before Andromeda came I had been having the house elves keep an eye on my son, but seeing him stare at me with such lugubrious eyes I realize that I do not want to leave him behind with only the help as company. Scorpius has become quite sullen since my mother's funeral, staying painfully quite. Before he was just shy and intense, but now he seems so sad. I have wondered if maybe I ought to set up another play date for him, it won't do for him to stay in this large manor all alone, but the only friend he has is Albus Potter. I have not spoken with Potter for a week now and he has, in turn, not attempted to contact me. I moped over it the first two days, holing myself up in my room, but after realizing how melodramatic it all was I have since only been in my room to sleep. Still contacting Potter is not on my list of things to do.

"How about you come to work with me?" I suggest.

Scorpius's eyes grow wide. "I won't be in the way?"

"Not at all, bring a book or some toys. We can even go out to lunch together."

Scorpius gives a small smile. "I would like that."

"You just have to promise to be quiet because I do have to work."

Scorpius nods. "I promise."

I give a small smile and stand up, and hand the scarf to him; I will end up putting back on in a bit when we leave, but that is alright. It is warm inside the manor and he might become over-heated if he wears it.

"Good. Go grab what you need and then meet me back here in ten minutes."

Scorpius gives another nod and then goes off to his room to grab something to entertain him while he sits in my office.

I continue to smile as I watch him go. It will be alright to bring him because for one I do own the company and if an important spur of the moment business call needs to be made Milo can watch him. I don't know how Milo is with kids, but I have no doubt that he will treat my son with anything less than the respect he gives me.

I walk up to my study to grab my briefcase that has some important papers that Milo has owled me in my absence, but that I haven't yet been able to look at due to my private life. I have been allowing my private life to take up far too much of my life.

Back in the entrance hall Scorpius waits for me, he looks excited though it is hard to tell as his face looks serious as usual, but there is a bit of a gaiety in the way that his blue eyes gleam.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes sir."

I take his hand and lead him to the sitting room off to the side. "You have used a floo before, yes?" Scorpius nods. We have not used the Floo yet together so I have to be sure. "Alright then. Say Malfoy Potion's head office and it will take you to my office. I will follow after."

"Okay."

Scorpius grabs a tiny handful of Floo Powder and then says the words clearly. A burst of green flames envelopes him. They die down and he is gone. I reach over, grab my own handful of Floo powder and then I too am transported to my office.

Scorpius is standing by my next and so is Milo, which is no surprise as he had probably heard Scorpius coming in from outside my office door where his desk is.

"Mr.. Malfoy," Milo says as cordially and business-like as ever. "I am glad to see that you have come in today. I trust that your personal affairs have been dealt with?"

I give Milo a nod. This is why I keep Milo, he knows just what to say and how I like it said. He does not try to get too close to me and knows his place but he is always there for me.

"I see that your son will be joining you today. Shall I get something to entertain young Master Scorpius?"

Scorpius gives a small blush at being addressed as such from someone who is not a house elf. "Please do. I have a meeting in half an hour. Scorpious listen to Mr.. Crossborne and tell him what you need," I tell them.

"Yes Fathers" Scorpius says.

I give him a small smile and pat his head affectionately. "I will see you for lunch." I tell him and then look at Milo who is standing there quietly, waiting for me to address him. "Milo I need you to get me the papers for today's meeting and a cup of tea and some apple juice for my son." I happen to know that Scorpius is rather fond of this drink.

"The papers are already on your desk, Sir."

"Very good Milo. Now off you go."

Milo gives a nod and then leaves my office to go get me some tea and Scorpius his juice.

The sun has set and I have three more reports to read, one from the Department of Health Potions and two from the Department of Finance. I look over at Scorpius who is sitting on the floor by the window, working on a puzzle that Milo had brought him. I feel bad for taking him with me too work now especially since I was not able to take him out to lunch and had to have Milo take him out instead. I rest my forehead in my hand and give a long sigh. Raising him on my own might be harder than I thought. Of course I want to keep him with me even though Astoria said she would take him back, but she is just as busy as I am. I continue to look at him my lips slightly pursued as I think about it, completely ignoring the reports I ought to be reading. I need to find someone to watch him and not house elves. Someone warm and good with children. I could ask Aunt Andromeda but she lives in Wales and the floo system over there gets rather wonky sometimes.

Knock, knock

I take my forehead from its resting place in my hand and look up at the door wearily. "Come in."

The door opens and in walks Milo. "Sir, Mister Harry Potter is here and would like to have a word with you."

I nearly groan. "He doesn't have an appointment with me," I say. "Tell him to make on and then come back. I am going to be taking Scorpius out for dinner in twenty minutes."

"Sir he insists that it is a most urgent matter."

"Fine," I say in annoyance and begin to tidy up my desk. I do not want to see Potter especially not like this. Coming back to work after such a long break has left me with a lot of work to do and on top of that I had three meetings to attend to and had to stagnant a quarrel between the Department of Love potions and and the Department of Cheering Potions. Needless to say I look less than my usual composed self with multiple strands having escaped the slicked back confinement of my gel from me running my hand over my hair so many times. Not to mention that my robes look disgruntled. "let him in."

"Yes Sir," Milo says and then begins to shush the door.

"Oh, Milo," I say, causing him to pause. "You can leave now. After I am done with Potter I too shall be leaving."

"Thank you Sir. Have a pleasant night," Milo says and then turns to my son and gives him a small smile. "Goodnight young Master Malfoy."

"Goodnight Mr.. Crossborne," my son says. It seems that they bonded a little while going out to lunch and that pleases me as Milo is much younger than myself and will hopefully stay with the company long enough to where ehe can become Scorpius's secretary when I retire and as tradition has it, hand over the company to Scorpious.

Milo gives us both a nod and then leaves. Within a minute Potter appears where Milo just was. Potter looks haggard, his hair messier than normal and his clothes looking a bit torn and dirty, plus it looks like he has not shaven in two days which leaves the attractive beginnings of a beard on his normally smooth face.

"Draco! I am so glad you're still in."

"Hello Potter," I say politely. "Do you have any business to discuss with me?"

He gives me a funny look. "I wanted to so if you might like to join me at the pub. I have been doing field work for four days now and a pint and some fish and chips sounds so good right now."

I frown slightly. Why did he invite me and not Weasley or one of his other closer friends. "No thank you Potter. I was just about to take my son out to dinner." I nod over towards Scorpius who is looking at Potter.

"Oh!" Potter blushes slightly. "Sorry Scorpius I didn't see you there. Maybe we could go somewhere else then?" he asks hopefully.

I look over at Scorpius to gauge his reaction. As if he can feel my inquisitive gaze he looks over at me and gives a small smile. I sigh. He doesn't mind if Potter joins us.

"I'll pay and-"-he goes over to my son and squats down in front of him with a big smile on his face-"-I'll even get you some ice-cream afterwards."

This brightens Scorpius's face. We do not eat very many sweets at home, I prefer to have fruit served for dessert with a yogurt or a pastry bread that is not too sweet, so the promise of ice-cream must appeal to my son very much.

"How low of you Potter, appealing to a small child's sweet tooth to get me to go out with you," I say as I place the reports that I have given up on reading in my briefcase for later tonight.

Potter stands up and gives me a cheeky grin. "I do what I have to. So you'll let me take you two out?"

"I suppose that I have no choice," I say.

"Brilliant!"

I give Potter a suspicious look as I pack up my things. Why is he doing this? Last time we saw one another I ran out on him upset after having practically yelling at him about my feelings for him. The lock on my briefcase clicked firmly and I pursed my lips slightly, what had he made of that moment? Had he been thinking about it this past week at all? Though from what he said he has been doing field work for awhile now. This raises the question of why he has come to invite me out right afterwards. I fasten my the clutch of my cloak at my throat and turn to look at the eginma that is Harry Potter. Will I ever know what he truly thinks of me?

"What are you thinking about?" Potter asks as he helps Scorpius with his own cloak.

"Work."

"Didn't look like work to me."

"Then what did it look like?"

"Dunno. Maybe that person you're in love with."

I give Potter and indignant look even though I feel embarrassed. I cannot believe that he remembered that! "Come on, we better hurry before all of the good restaurants close."

"I doubt any restaurant would close its doors when you are the one outside them," I comment. Potter rolls his eyes but says nothing to my comment.

"It's pretty cold out there, where are your gloves Scorpious?" Potter asks.

"I forgot them."

"Draco how could you allow your son to forgot his gloves?"

I click my tongue. "I was not planning for us to go out so late." I am now slightly annoyed with my son for making me appear to be a bad parent, but I cannot really blame him, he is young and he is probably used to spending his winters somewhere warm seeing as Astoria hates snow and so my flare of annoyance passes rather quickly.

"Did you bring your gloves?"

"Of course I-" I begin to say as I reach into my pocket to grab them but then a soft blush dusts my pale cheeks. They are not there.

Potter gives me a half amused and half exasperated look. "You Malfoys, here," he says peeling off one of the gloves from his hands and handing me one. I stare at it confused. "You wear one of mine and then with our bare hands we'll hold both of Scorpius's, and that way our body heat will keep our hands warm."

What an intimate and smart idea. I cannot really believe that Potter thought of it all on his own. "Here Draco," he says directing my attention back to the glove in his outstretched hand. I take it and put it on my hand, noting how warm it is. "Ready?"

I nod and so does my son.

Outside the wind is bitingly cold and there are little snowflakes falling gently to the ground. The lamp posts make up for there being no stars Diagon Alley is all dressed up for Christmas even though it is still a few weeks until the holiday arrives.

"Perfect night for a date, eh?" Potter says. I look over to see him smiling at me and I am glad for the cold which gives double meaning to my blush. What is he thinking? Did he figure out what I meant when I told him that I wanted him? My heart begins to beat a little faster, but I cannot bring myself to believe that Potter is that good at figuring things out, even if I think that I was rather clear. "So there where do you Malfoys want to go eat?"

"I do not particularly care where we go. Scorpius?" I ask and look down at my son who looks adorable all bundled up in his cloak and a scarf. As I look at him it finally registers what we must look like, with Potter and I holding my son's hands. We must look like a family.

"Father you look surprised?" Scorpius says in a perplexed voice.

"He's right. Did you have a sudden craving for something?" Potter asks.

My eyes look up at Potter who is smiling at me and I quickly look away, mollified. "No. Scorpius what are you hungry for?"

"Spaghetti," he says seriously, his young mind hopefully already forgetting the look on my face in light of food.

"Italian it is!" Potter declares and he begins walking off, Scorpius and I attached and following him.

Potter leads my son and I out of Diagon Alley and into Muggle London which is dressed up just as festively as Diagon Alley except their lamp posts emits a light more harsh than the ones where we have just come from.

"You don't have a problem eating in a Muggle restaurant, do you?" Potter asks. His question surprises me, it sounds considerate rather than judging. Though I am positive that Potter would think less of me if I said yes it is still interesting that he has asked.

"I do not have a problem with it," I answer.

"I didn't think so, but I mean I didn't want to make our meal uncomfortable."

"I bet you didn't," I mutter as we walk past shops all dressed up with white tinsel that sparkles and tempting or silly gifts for the season.

We finally arrive at a small restaurant tucked comfortably in between a clothing store and a store that is selling things that I cannot even begin to contemplate what they must be. The restaurant is called Felicio's and when the doors open the welcoming aroma of pastas with heavy sauces and Italian sausage coils its way around the cold wind outside.

As we approach I hear a small rumbling come from next to me.

"Sorry," Scorpius says softly and I squeeze his hand.

"It is alright," I assure him. "I understand, I am rather hungry myself."

"Good because they serve portions here that is almost on par with the portions in America."

I give a small laugh at Potter's joke and he beams at his success at being amusing. Scorpius looks understandably confused but the joke isn't anything too important and so we leave it behind as we walk into the warmth that the restaurant offers.

We are seated rather quickly and soon have our drinks: Potter getting a beer, myself some wine, and my son milk. The atmosphere of the restaurant is very personal, achieving what it wants to, a nice small place that does not feel crowded but still feels like you can have a good time with multiple friends of family members and even though it is only Potter, myself, and my son I still get the sense of a closeness. This probably also is contributed by the delicious aromas in the air that blend well with one another.

"So then Draco, how was work?"

"Tiring, but it was to be expected as I have not been in for quite some time."

"Ah," Potter says and takes a swig of his beer. "Did you have fun at your Daddy's work today Scorpius?" Potter asks my son.

"Yes Mr.. Potter."

Potter shakes his head good-naturally. "You can call me Harry y'know. I won't get mad." Scorpius looks unsure at this suggestion and looks at me, wondering what he should do. Potter catches this and looks at me as well. "That is if it is alright with your oh-so-proper father."

"If you do not have a problem with it, but I hope that it will not inspire my son to be so formal with other adults."

Potter rolls his eyes. "Relax Draco, it is perfectly normal for the children of close friends to address their elders familiarly."

"Is it?" I ask. I know that I sound superior and cold right now, but I feel a bit ruffled at Potter's correction to the way things are done in my family.

"It is alright Scorpious if you feel more comfortable addressing me as Mr.. Potter that is fine, but maybe one day it will change."

"Maybe, Mr.. Potter."

This elicits a laugh from Potter and he takes another drink and I too take a sip of my wine. Potter is so natural with Scorpius, more so that I could ever hope to be even if he is my son. I am proud of how close my son and I have become since he has come to stay with me, but Potter just seems to exude this laid-backness that must be very nice for children.

"And maybe when that happens your father will also come to address me intimately."

I nearly choke on my sip of wine, but keep my composure. Is Potter teasing me? I lock eyes with him and try to calculate the meaning behind that easy-going grin of his. He may be awkward sometimes but today we are on his terms and he is acting almost charming.

"Do not count your chickens before your eggs hatch, Potter," I say.

"I think I'll test my luck."

The waiter then approaches us, interrupting the promise of challenge in the air to take our orders. I order the ravioli, my son spaghetti, and Potter gets the same as Scorpius. After the waiter has left with our orders and a promise of a refill of Scorpious' milk.

"So, Potter, I was wondering, if you have been on duty for what was it, five days? If that is the case why have you not gone home to dine with your children?"

Potter appropriately blushed. "They are with Ginny tonight. I get them back tomorrow, and besides I don't like eat alone."

"Then why not go to your friend's?"

Potter sighed. "Why can't you just accept that I want to eat dinner with you?"

I give him a difficult look, the cheeks tinging red and I direct my attention to my glass of wine.

"What do you doMr. Potter?" Scorpius asks, breaking the silence that I have created.

"Well Scorpius I am the head of the Aruors!" Potter says proudly. I roll my eyes, Potter may not admit it be he is a show off, especially back at school. My son gives him a confused look.

"What is that?"

"We're dark wizard catchers."

"So you capture the bad guys?"

"Yup."

Scorpius nods. "That makes sense. Aunt Andromeda told me all about how you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Potter blushes. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Did you catch any bad guys today?" Scorpius asks, clearly very interested in hearing about potters heroics. I resist the urge to sneer something about Potter getting a big head but that would only disappoint Scorpius who would probably feel bad for asking and besides Potter is paying for dinner...and Looking quite handsome tonight. Git.

"I did. In fact I have been trying to catch him for three months now and spent the last five days tracking him. I only got seven hours of sleep and barely ate anything the entire time."

"Then how were you able to catch him?" Scorpius asks looking perplexed. For a someone as young and rich as him it must be mind-boggling to be able to live with so little sleep and food.

"Through top secret and highly amazing methods," Potter said. Scorpius's eyes went wide and Potter took this as an invitation to plunge into what was probably a dramatized and child-friendly account of his past five days. I watch them while sipping my wine, and I realize how great Potter is with children. Of course this probably should have been obvious been but seeing him telling Scorpius about his work, entertaining my son in a way I never could makes me half jealous and half want to ask Potter to help me raise my son.

This last thought comes on most randomly and I admonish myself for thinking of such a far-fetched idea. Potter will never go for me and even I got him drunk enough to have sex with me, which I would never do seeing as it is highly immature and I have respect for both myself and Potter, the man is not going to stick around to be my life partner.

My thoughts and Potter's adventure are cut short as the waiter arrives with our food. Scorpius's young mind is instantly reminded of its hunger through a most ferocious growl that his little stomach makes when his plate of spaghetti is set in front of him.

"Do not eat to quickly," I tell my son as my own food is set before me and Scorpius grabs his fork.

"Yes Father," Scorpius says and controls himself as he begins to eat his food.

"So demanding Malfoy. I suppose I'll have to use my best manner too," Potter teases and he twirls his spaghetti noodles around his fork.

"I would hope so. I am not inclined to go out to dinner with people who cannot eat like adults."

Potter laughs, pretending to be shy. "Oh stop it Draco, you make it sound like I've taken you on a date."

A date? Now that he has mentioned it this is rather a lot like a date. Potter picking me up from work and taking me to a nice place for dinner. Scorpius is here though so this is not a date, but Potter did not know that Scopius would be coming along when he came to invite me out. Oh stop it Draco, I tell myself, Potter was going to ask you to the pub, a place that he and his mates go all the time.

"Draco?"

I look at Potter and realize that I have spaced out slightly whilst overthinking his comment. "Right, a date," I say with a weak laugh and spear one of my ravioli's with more force than necessary. Potter gives me a strange look but he turns back to Scorpius and asks if he wants to hear the rest of Potter's "adventure", and my son, whose mouth is full of spaghetti, nods eagerly.

When we finish with dinner Potter pays for the bill and we get bundled up once more. Scorpius had begun nodding off half way through the ice-cream sundae he had gotten to order and by that time I had finished with my second glass of wine and Potter with the coke he had gotten after his second beer.

Outside a harsh wind has picked up outside and Scorpius holds onto my gloved hand fiercely, but I can still feel his cold hand. I pause, causing Scorpius and Potter to also stop and I take off my glove and give it to Scorpius.

"You wear it son," I say. Scorpius looks unsure and so I pick up his hand and place the glove on his hand. To my surprise Potter is doing the same thing.

"Won't your hands be cold?" Scorpius asks. The wind is blowing our hair about and my hands already feel like they are slowly beginning to freeze. The snow is coming down swiftly and despite the cold I can tell that Scorpius is looking particularly sleepy.

"Diagon Alley is close by, we'll take the floo home from there," I tell him and take hold of one of his hands, placing my other one deep into my coat pocket, Potter is doing the same.

Eventually we come to The Leaky Cauldron, all lit up and noisy on this cold winter night. "Thanks for dinner tonight Potter," I say as we walk in, heading straight for the floo so as not to dawndle to long. The inhabitants of the bar are not yet drunk but I still do not approve of my son being around such swearing and loud talk that is filling the barroom.

"No problem Draco. Hey um can I ask you a favor?" Potter says as we approach the fireplace used for floo travels for customers and other witches and wizards who need it.

"Go ahead," I say. He can ask it, but it remains to be seen whether I will honor it.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" he asks. I open my mouth to flat out refuse him but he quickly explains himself. "I wouldn't have asked but my kids are with Ginny and I don't really like sleeping in an empty house. I swear I will go into whatever room you give me and stay shut up there until morning and then I'll leave straight away."

I sigh. If Potter and I keep having these "sleepovers" people are going to start talking. "First let me put Scorpius to bed and then we will see if I let you stay or kick you out."

Potter nodded and then gave a small laugh. "Speaking of Scorpius it seems like he has already fallen asleep."

I look down and sure enough Scorpius is sleeping, leaning against me, his arms awkwardly held up from holding mine and Potter's hands. He must have dozed off while Potter and I had our brief conversation. It was rather late. "Oh dear," I say and reach down and pick him up in my arms. He is heavier than I thought he would be but I can manage. "Scorpius," I say giving him a poke on the forehead with my finger. "Wake up or you will be sick when we use the Floo."

Scorpius murmurs something but does not wake up. I sigh and give his cheek a small pinch. "ow," he moans, waking up.

"Sorry, but you do not want to vomit while using the flo," I tell hi.

"Sorry Father," Scorpius says, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's alright," I say with a smile.

"Let's hurry up before he falls back asleep," Potter says. I set Scorpius down as Potter walks into the floo and after saying "Malfoy Manner" is engulfed in green flames. The brightness of the flames seems to wake Scorpius up a bit more which is good as I do not want him to end up garbling his destination due to being too tired.

Scorpius takes a handful of floo powder and once I am positive that he is awaken enough he flooes on home. I wait a few seconds before going in myself as I do not want to floo onto my son.

When I arrive in my home I see that Potter is holding Scorpius, looking so parental and making this moment feel like something I want so much that I have to stop myself from going up to him and kissing him like any lover in this situation would. Instead I walk up to Potter and go to take Scorpius, ignoring the fact that I have to practically hug Potter to do this. Potter back away though.

"I can hold him, besides I want you to let me stay tonight so I might as well help out and carry him."

I blush and hope that he cannot detect it in the firelight from the lamps that the house elfs have lit.

We make our way out of the room and up the stairs until we are at Scorpius's room. I open the door and light the lamp by the door, turning the gas down so that the room is not too bright and Scorpius stays asleep. Potter places my son on the bed and I move him aside so that I can tuck my son into bed, placing a kiss on his forehead. I feel so fatherly doing this and kind of hope that Potter admires me for this. Once Scorpius is all tucked in I douse the lamp and we exit the room, leaving Scorpius's door open a crack.

"You are a really great dad Draco," Potter says as I let go of the door handle.

"No really, but thanks."

"Don't sell yourself short. It took me years to be able to tuck my first, James, in right. He would always want Ginny to do it, but then James seems to like her more."

"I am sure that you are the perfect father, Potter, just like you are the perfect everything else."

His mouth twitches as if he wants to refute that statement but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead he brings up his request once more. "So, can I stay over?"

"How about you make your case to me over a cuppa," I tell him, walking away. I do want him to stay the night, I am not going to deny that but I want to have a little fun with him first. Potter can be so easy to tease and besides if I say yes right away he will probably insist on going into the room so as not to bother me and I do not want that. Not that he needs to know.

"But I already explained it to you," he says, following after me. "If you don't want me to stay I'll go."

"Have a cup of tea with me Potter," I say again. Maybe it's he wine from dinner but with my son asleep in his room and Potter at my disposal I am feeling a little playful. It surprises me as I haven't felt this way in a very long time but as long as I keep myself in check I see no reason to deny myself a bit of fun at Potter's expense.

"Oh fine," he says and catches up with me, his arm brushing mine slightly as we make our way to my study.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know there are mistakes but I'll probably go back tomorrow and fix those. And once again sorry for the long delay.


	22. Vulnerable

Author's Note: Early! Well early for me. Sorry that it's kind of short but I didn't want to go on and take away from the events in this chapter. Please enjoy.

I light the lamps in my study as soon as I enter with Potter while he goes to take a seat on the couch. After the lights are on I snap my fingers and instantly one of my house elfs appear.

"Master Malfoy is calling for Mimps?"

"Yes, please bring us some tea. You know how i like mine and-" I look over at Potter. "Potter how you like your tea?"

"Uh just some milk."

I turn back to the elf. "Also bring up some apple scones."

"Yes Sir, Mimps will bring its to yous right aways, Master."

"Very good, now off you go."

The house elf bows low and then is gone with a loud crack. I go and sit by Potter. "So you don't like to sleep in an empty house," I say as i gracefully take my seat next to Potter. He turns slightly so that he he facing me.

"It's just really weird, you know? I mean I don't dislike being alone or anything but if it gets too quiet I get sorta paranoid," he admits.

"I suppose I can see why, though I have not heard of any Dark wizards out to get you in the Prophet lately."

"Well no, but you never know and after the war there were a lot and so now when I'm alone and the house creaks or say there's some sort of animal outside my house I get suspicious."

This topic seems to be affecting Potter in a rather melancholy way, but that is not surprising as anything to do with the war never comes with fond memories for any of us. "Is that also why you can't seem to sleep alone?"

Potter blushes at my comment. "I can sleep alone, but I prefer not to. It's nice having someone warm that you can hold at night, y'know?"

"Not particularly."

Potter gives me a confused look. "You never cuddled with your wife."

I laugh despite the fact that Potter is steering us into risky waters. "I do not cuddle with people Potter, and I would probably end up kicking anyone who tried to cuddle with me."

Potter gets a sly look on his face and my eyebrows scrunch up a little. What is that look for?

"You didn't kick me when I spooned with you."

Oh dear. My face is probably pink now and how dare Potter bring that up! Not that I have forgotten, but really Potter is my friend and I have no illusions to the fact that what he wants from me is friendship despite my desires on the matter.

"Oh shut up Potter."

"I bet you could cuddle with your son," Potter points out, thankfully not pursuing the spooning topic.

"That is different Potter."

"I guess. Though even cuddling with a romantic partner is pretty sexless. I mean i guess it can lead to sex but-"

"Potter please stop or I won't be able to eat any of the apple scones I have asked my house elfs to prepare for me."

Potter gives a chuckle and scoots a little closer to me, the look in his eyes one of mischief, making my poor heart start beating uncomfortably. I try to mentally calm my stupid maiden heart but it is not working!

"Maybe tonight I can get you to appreciate cuddling."

This is not happening. No, Potter is just acting on the effects of those two beers he drank at dinner. Why did he have to have alcohol? He is obviously not thinking straight.

"Um Potter you're freaking me out."

Potter laughs and slaps me on the shoulder in a mate-like way. I almost sigh with relief but it will probably end up coming out more like a sigh of disappointment. "Sorry Draco but you can be fun to tease."

I pout but before I can reply there is a crack and a house elf appears with a tray with our tea and scones. "Your teas is ready Master Malfoy."

"Yes thank you," I say distractedly and motion for it to place the tray on the small table next to my side of the couch.

"Thanks," Potter says and the house elf turns to bow to him.

"Yous is welcome Master's friend."

This puts a proud smile on Potter's face that has no business existing and I dismiss the house elf quickly telling it that Potter and I are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, therefore dismissing them to bed or whatever they do when I do not need them. Once it has I gone I hand Potter his tea.

"You shouldn't tell your house elfs that they're done for the night when you're just going to call it back."

"Excuse me?" I ask and then blow on my tea to cool it down some.

"Well don't they have to prepare a guest room for me?"

I roll my eyes as hot tea slides down my throat, warming me up. "The guest rooms are always ready Potter. I never know when Blaise is going to end up coming over to get drunk and I need someplace to throw his alcohol perspiring body."

"Too bad I was hoping you were going to let me sleep with you."

What is with him?! Did those Italians spike his beer with something? "Amusing Potter but no you may not join me in bed tonight."

Potter laughs and takes a sip of his tea, giving a satisfactory moan as he swallows it. I turn my attention to my own tea, hoping that the previous conversation will not pick up agains when suddenly Potter is leaning across me, his chest against my shoulder as he reaches for a scones. Am I being tested, is some sick god testing me?

"You could have just asked," I say, trying to sound normal.

"You looked too happy drinking your tea," he responds with a shrug and he pulls back and bites into the scones. "You know Draco I'm glad we're friends now," he says, some crumbs spewing from his mouth.

"Ew Potter, swallow before you speak."

"Sorry about that," he says and wipes them away. I sigh and resist the urge to reprimand him. "But yeah you're really easy to talk and well we have a connection."

"We do?"

"Well yeah we're both divorced. Well I'm not officially divorced yet but Ginny probably plans on bugging me tomorrow when she drops off the kids about me signing the papers."

"You haven't signed yet?" I ask glad to talk about something other than Potter cuddling with me, even if it is the soon to be ex-Mrs. Potter.

"I haven't gotten around to it," he says. I don't respond as he probably has something else to say but is either trying to distract himself or build up the courage to say it by taking a manly gulp of tea. How he has not burned his throat yet is beyond me. "Draco who asked for the divorce, you or Astoria?"

"She did."

"But you were the one who didn't love her?"

"And?" I ask.

"Well you already said you love someone else so why didn't you leave Astoria for them? Ginny left me for someone else."

I blush, he only knows that because of me. "Sorry about that I-"

"No it's fine in fact i plan on asking Ginny about it when I go to get my kids."

"Eager for a scene?" I ask. Women do not like being confronted about their mistakes, I have learned that time and time again.

"I just want to get things straight y'know? I want to know why she's divorcing me, is it for this guy or is there something else? Something that I could have prevented?" Potter looks glumly into the teacup he has just drained of tea, his green eyes sad. I want to comfort him somehow. I know where I stand in his mind but friends can comfort friends.

I reach out and place hand on his shoulder. he doesn't look up at me in shock but rather allows the hand to rest there, as if it truly gives him comfort. "Potter you cannot blame yourself for any of it. I bet that you were a wonderful husband but it just looks like Weasley couldn't appreciate that."

Potter then places his hand lightly on mine and for a moment I think that he is going to brush it off but instead he gives it a small squeeze and then continues to hold it lightly.

"Draco I am sorry to complain to you."

I scoff at him and try to take my hand away but he holds onto it, letting our hands fall into his lap. My arm is now at an uncomfortable length but I do not want to loose this small affection and so I move closer so that I can be comfortable.

"I wouldn't listen if I didn't want to help you," I say.

A small smile appears on Potter's face but then it quickly goes away. "I still think that somehow it is all my fault."

"Stop it Potter. I know that your good-natured self doesn't want to blame your soon to be ex-wife but you have to look at it realistically. She hurt you, not the other way around."

"But maybe I did hurt-"

"No Harry!" I say and use my other hand to cup his cheek and turn his face to look at me. My heart is beating from our close proximity and I feel like shaking him to get him to realise how annoyingly hero-like he is being. Taking someone else's blame, it is just like him, but I won't have it. "You devoted yourself to her, I know you did I watched you do it for years. The papers even got sick with how wonderfully you treated her. Honestly Potter it was a little too perfect."

Potter turns his head from me and stands up, letting go of my hand. He walks over to the window and touches it gently, but I can see how tense his body is. "You're wrong Draco. I have my faults. Ginny always hated how I spent too much time at work or how I would forget some dinner she had planned for us to go to or-"

I roll my eyes as he says this. "Typical. No one is perfect Potter."

Suddenly Potter takes his hand from the window and slams it against the wall. He turns to look at me, his eyes blazing with pain and dripping with tears. "See I'm not perfect, but I have to be Draco! I have to be perfect,l perfect for Ginny and my children and-" Potter lets out an animalistic groan and kicks my desk, the only thing within reach. A crack lets me know that he has damaged the wood and he gives a shout of profanity.

I do not move from my spot. I have heard how violent Potter can get sometimes but I have never seen it before. I must admit it is thrilling but what strikes me the most is how much raw pain he is showing me, the tears that spill from his eyes and the way his body is so tense with anger and frustration. It's so beautiful that it is completely frightening.

"I just hate it Draco and I keep failing! I am not what they want but they keep wanting me, why Draco? Why?!"

Potter slumps onto the ground and lets out a loud sob which jolts his skinny body almost grotesquely. I get up now and walk over to him and kneel down about a foot away from him.

"Harry," I say softly, carefully and he looks up at me, his expression broken and like a child who doesn't know how to control himself he jerks forward, burying his face against my chest and wrapping his strong arms around my waist, cling as he sobs. The momentum of his action causes me to fall back, landing on my arse but I am too preoccupied by the grown man clutching me and slowly soaking the front of my robe with his tears.

One of my arms wraps around his shaking form while the other rests on his back so that I can run my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. I am not one for public displays of emotion but this-this is private. Harry Potter is showing me himself at his most vulnerable and it's true I can't help but feel thrilled but also oh so devastated to see him hurting so much. I don't want him to hurt.

After awhile Potter pulls back, wiping his wrist against his nose for excess snot and turns his face away from me, his black hair covering even the profile of his eye. "Sorry," he says gruffly.

"You don't have to be," I say and because I just can't bear to see him like this I reach out and place my hand over his. "It hurts and that's part of it so it's alright to cry."

Potter gives a strangled laugh and looks at me. "I never thought I'd be hearing you comforting me because Ginny left me."

I roll my eyes. "We are friends Potter."

"Yeah," he says with a smile and maneuvered his hand so that it is holding mine. "We are."

We sit here like that for a bit, Potter probably thinking more about Weasley and me, well I am just really happy to be able to be like this with Potter.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, um well I uh-"

"Out with it Potter," I instruct.

Potter looks at me straight in the eye. A faint blush creeps onto his cheeks. "Can i sleep with you tonight? It's OK if you don't want to, I mean I understand you wouldn't but-"

"Sure."

Potter blinks in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes Potter. You're an emotional wreck and knowing your weird touchy-feely need to human consolation Griffindory ways you could probably use someone to cling to." I blush as I say this and I cannot believe that I am actually saying it. Potter is just too cute to deny when he is this broken.

"You don't have to if it bothers you," he says. "I know it's a pretty weird request."

"I don't care."

"I mean I would never ask Ron something like this but I dunno with you it feels kinda different."

Why did he just say that? My heart is now beating way to fast and my entire face must be pink. Why Potter?

"I'm just that charming," I joke in a nonchalant voice and let go of Potter's hand. "Come on, we best get to bed."

XXXX

I slide into Draco's bed, shivering a little at how cold the sheets are but that will probably change soon. I can't believe I'm about to sleep with Draco in his bed but honestly I just don't feel like sleeping alone tonight. Not with all of these thoughts in my head. I'll probably just end up getting upset left on my own to think about Ginny, but here with Draco it won't happen.

Draco gets into the bed after putting out the lamp. The bed is so big that he is pretty far away from me. This will probably change when I fall asleep. I hope Draco won't mind but then he is letting me sleep with him.

We exchange goodnights but right before I fall asleep I suddenly remember something.

"Draco."

"Hmm?" He sounds tired. I inch a bit closer to him, hoping he won't notice.

"I really like it when you call me Harry."

There is a long pause. Did Draco fall asleep? Did i just say something awkward. Shit. Yeah I guess that is pretty weird to say in bed. Oh shit he probably wishes he hadn't let me in now.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. Go to sleep."

Does he-oh my gosh just now Harry he sounded a little embarrassed just now. I move closer and I can almost feel the heat from his body.

"You called me Harry when I was you know, crying."

"It would have been rude to have called you by your surname whilst you were sobbing. Now please Potter, sleep."

"Ok, OK. But just think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Calling me Harry more."

Draco groans and I give a sleepy smile. I have to admit I am pretty sleepy, I guess crying does that to me. I don't say anything else and let myself go to sleep, feeling just a little happy which is enough for right now.

A/N: I hope that it was to your liking. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up as quickly as I did for this one. Until then farewell.


	23. Ginny's Fiancee

Author's note: Thank you for all of the kind reviews, you guys are so sweet. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my fanfiction. Anyways please enjoy the latest chapter :)

I wake up and sure enough Potter has me in his arms. A few rays of weak light have snuck through the cracks of the heavy drapes and illuminate random spots throughout the room. I give a sleepy smile, my mind in that state somewhere inbetween dreams and reality. Happiness, that is it, just simple happiness is all my mind is registering. Too tired to care about my actions I nuzzle closer to Potter who is still sound asleep, his light snores quite relaxing. I do not want to wake up right now, I guess I'll just-_yawn-_ go back to...

"Draco."

I open my eyes and am most disappointed to find that I am no longer in Potter's arms. Something pokes my head and I give a grumpy groan and try to hide beneath the blankets.

"Come on Draco you have to wake up," Potter tells me and pokes my head again.

"Go back to sleep Potter," I grumble.

"No way, it's already 9 and I was hoping that I could eat breakfast with you before I go get my kids at 11."

I give another groan, but this time it is not because I have to wake up but because I realize that I have slept in longer than I should have. Normally I would be awake at 7 so as to give myself time to get ready and eat before going to work at 10. It looks like I will be a little late in going to work.

Shit.

I remember that yesterday I made plans to drop Scorpius off at his aunt Daphine's house for the day. I had written to her yesterday when I had time in-between meetings to see if she would not mind watching my son. I was slightly worried that she would reject my request since I have not talked to her since Astoria's birthday party before the divorce, but to my surprise Daphine said she would be glad to watch Scorpius. I had asked her because I knew she did not work and had no children, but I do remember that Daphine had been quite good with Scorpius when my family was still whole.

I sit up in my bed and Potter chuckles.

"What?" I ask, my mood sour now that I have realized that I have over-slept and have less than an hour to get ready and take my son to his aunts.

"Your hair is all messed up," Potter says and reaches over to smooth it with his hand. My heart starts to pound, this is so intamite him in my bed and...I shake my head. No, I have to focus on getting ready. I wave Potter's hand away with a tch of annoyance.

"Leave my hair be," I say and get out of the bed. I make my way to my bathroom, stripping off my night shirt as I make my way there.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be stripping for me?" Potter jokes. I roll my eyes and toss my shirt backwards, hoping that it hits him.

"Get out Potter. I have to get ready. I promised Daphine Greengrass that I would have Scorpius over by 9:30. Will you go wake Scorpius up for me?"

Potter chuckles again and I hear him leave my bed. "I guess this means that I don't get breakfast?"

"We don't have time!" I say in a strangled voice. I am already in the bathroom, turning on the water for my shower. Thank Melrin for magic so that I do not have to spend twenty minutes drying my hair, how do muggles survive?

"Fine, but I will have that breakfast one day."

"Yes, yes whatever. Go wake up my son."

"Yes sir!" Potter says and although I am not looking at him the way he says it I bet he has saluted me. My door closes with a click and by that time I am hopiing into the shower, the hot water trying to de-stress me.

I grab the shampoo and squirt out a large dollop of the pink stuff on my hands and swiftly run it through my hair. Once I rinse it all out I repeat the same process with the conditoner and while that sits in my hair I wash my body, trying to be a thorough in my scrub down as I can while my brain rushes me because I know that the clock is just ticking away.

It takes ten more minutes to get completely groomed and dressed for today but I am done with that and so I rush out of my room and head to my study.

"Draco!"

Potter and Scorpius are walking down the hallway towards me. Scorpius looks sleepy and while he is dressed, his clothes are rumpled and his hair is not properly brushed. I blame Potter, but I do not have time to reprimand him.

"Follow me," I say without pausing in walking and thankfully Potter has turned around to follow me. "I just need to grab some things from my study and then we can leave from there."

"Um I don't think that the Floo in Ginny's flat is connected to yours," Potter says as we walked through the dim hallway. The elves have opened the drapes but it looks like it's going to be a snowy day so there is little light. We will probably have a snow storm by this afternoon.

"I'll have one of the house elves help you find your way out of the Manor then," I say. We walk into my study and I head over to my desk. The folders I need are stacked neatly on my desk, waiting patiently for me. Thank Merlin I'm organized.

After putting the folders into my briefcase I snap my fingers and a house elf immediately appears.

"What can Mimps be doing for yous Master Malfoy?"

"Direct Mr. Potter out of the Manor to the apparation point," I say briskly, busy with trying to comb my sons hair into a respectable state. Potter appropriantely blushes.

"Yes Master Malfoy. Please to be following me Mister Potter," the elf says with a low bow to us both.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes Potter?" I ask, satsified with Scorpius's hair now and looking at Potter.

"I'll see you soon to get that breakfast."

"I am sure that you will Potter," I say and give him a small smile. This earns me a smile from him and then we go on our seperate ways.

XXXXXXXX

I walk out of Draco's manor feeling half happy and half dreadful. It's kinda weird to admit that I'm happy because I got to spend time with Draco Malfoy, but I suppose that while it is really strange it's not very surprising. Draco and I are well on our way to becoming good friends which makes me smile, a lot. Maybe more than I should, though there is one thing that bothers me.

The sleepovers and all of this opening up to one another. Especiallt last night, it's like what Hermione warns me will happen when Lily gets older and has girlfriends. It's a girl thing to sleep together and talk about deep stuff. I mean with Ron we talk but never like that. Never like how Draco and I talk.

I shake my head. The cold is getting to me. Has to be the cold and the divorce. The divorce. My heart immediately sinks. Today I have to talk to Ginny. It's been planned for a few days now. After we drop the kids off at Molly's, Ginny and I are going to go out for lunch and...talk.

A lump forms in my throat and I try my best to getting my breathing normal otherwise I'm going to puke after I apparate and that'll be a pleasant conversation. Ginny will probably accuse me of drinking or something. I bite my lip and will my breathing to be normal. I can do this. I can. I turn on the spot and am gone.

I apparate to the front of my house and once thr dizziness from aparation has ceased and I no longer feel like puking I go inside and make my way to my bedroom so that I can get ready. I is already 9:38 and I still need to eat something and shower.

I am out the door and running late. It is already 10:56 and I promised to be at Ginny's at 11 and the walk from the apparation point where she lives to her new flat is a 10 minute walk. Normally I wouldn't care about being 10 minutes late but I just know that Ginny is going to give me shit for it.

After the spinning stops this time I have to pause for a minute to keep my breakfast down. It's my fault for shoveling down my food after I realized that I had spent too long reading the Prophet. Once the nausea dies down I begin my walk to Ginny's wondering what to tell her. I can't let her know that I was at Draco's, she'll give me that look and I guess it's deserved. It is kinda weird for a man about to be divorced to be spending the night at another man's house but it's not like that. No, I mean Draco and I, we're just friends. Just friends. Though it doesn't feel like that.

I shake my head. No, now is not the time to think about Draco. I need to focus on my family right now. I soon reach Ginny's complex and go up the elevator and get off on the 5th floor. This is the first time that I have been to her new place and I can't help but wonder if she is living her with her boyfriend. She still hasn't mentioned anything about another man but I don't think that Draco was lying about that. I just hope that if she does have a new man the relationship is stable and she's happy and...I groan as I come up to her door. I can't believe I was just worrying about her happiness. Maybe Draco is right and I should blame her just a little. Merlin! I think to myself, stop thinking about Draco now is not the time!

I knock on the door and immediately hear small feet running towards the door. A smile forms on my face and as expected the door is flung open by Albus and as soon as it is open both he and Lily have attached themselves to my legs.

"DADDY!" they shout in delight and I reach down and pet their heads affectionatly. I pick Lily up and walk inside the flat, Al still attached to my leg.

The entrance leads immediately into the living room where James is sitting in an armchair looking sulky and it doesn't take much to figure out why. On the other couch is Ginny and a man I have never seen before. He looks tall and well built with muscles my body could never hope to achieve naturally.

"Ginny-" I begin but she has already stood up and cuts me off.

"Harry this is my fiancee Greg Muttles, Greg this is Harry."

Greg stands up and I was right about him being tall though that doesn't quite cover it, this man is huge! He extends his hand but I ignore it. "Wow the Harry Potter! I am so glad to meet you man." He has an American accent which explains the extremely tanned skin and short bleached hair.

"Likewise," I say ternsely.

"Oh now Harry don't be like that," Ginny whines and I want to turn on her and demand how exactly I should be when faced with my soon to be ex-wife introducing me to her new fiancee in front of my children. But I keep my temper down for the sake of my kids. "Greg is a very nice man. He moved here from England to work with QAD," Ginny says reffering to the Quidditch radio station Quidditch All Day long. "I met him while doing an interview with the team."

"How nice," I say. My blood is practically boiling and it is all I can do not to start yelling. How could she do it like this? Why?! And in front of our children too! But I stay silent. "Is he joining us for lunch today?"

"Well I hoping-"

"Because I was hoping that we could discuss things alone."

Ginny glares at me and then looks at Greg who has sat back down. "Go ahead Gin, I have to practice for tonight's interview with the Kytoto Kappas anyways."

"Well then shall we take the kids to your mom's?"

My children, who have been curiously quiet this entire time suddenly perk up, well at least Al and Lily do. "We get to go to Grandma's!?" AL says excitedly.

I look down at him and smile. "Yes you do. And you better be good. Last time she told me that you and James were terrorizing gnomes." Al giggles mischievously and I look over at James, hoping for a smile at least, but he is still sulky. I look over at Ginny with a hard look but she just shrugs. "Have you got all your things ready?" I ask my kids.

There are two yes's and James nods. "Let go of your Father and go grab your bags," Ginny insctructs Al and Lily. I set Lily on the ground and she and Al run off to go get their bags and James follows after, his gloomy mood following like a rain cloud.

There is an awkward silence now that the children are gone. I am trying to catch Ginny's eye, but she refuses to look at me, probably waiting until we are at lunch to talk. Greg has opened the Prophet and is ignoring us both.

"We're ready!" Al declares as he and his sister come running into the living room, james trailing behind. I will have to talk to him tonight and maybe Ginny will be adult enough to join, but from the way she is acting I don't see much hope for that. I resist a sigh and smile at my kids as they file over to the fireplace.

"I'll see you later," Ginny says to Greg, bending down for a kiss. He gives her a peck on the cheek and tells her to have fun. Right. Fun.

I walk over to the fireplace and look at my children. Lily and Al are too young to Floo alone. "Who wants to Floo with Daddy?" I ask and Lily and Al begin fighting over it, but Ginny has walked over to us and I can already see that she is annoyed and I know that the kid's play fighting will do nothing for her mood.

"Would you not give them reason to bicker Harry? I already have a headache," Ginny complains.

"Alright you two Mommy's head hurts. Here." I reach into my pocket and take out a sickle. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails!" Lily yells and Al is forced to take heads. I flip the coin and Lily wins and thankfully Al doesn't whine about it.

I pick Lily up and turn to James. "Would you like to go first?" I ask him.

"Whatever," he says and I give Ginny another look but she just rolls her eyes. Why is she acting like this, I wonder. She is a wonderful mother so why does she not seem concerned over James? He is obviously taking the divorce hard and with her being engaged so quickly is must have affected him even more.

After James is gone I step into the Floo, Lily in my arms. "Ready?" I ask and she nods, clinging to me tighter. I give her a reassuring smile and throw down the Floo Powder and very clearly say "THE BURROW!"

My mouth is full of soot and I begin to spit it out.

"Ew! Daddy!" Lily squeals and I stop and nuzzle my face against her soft if not now dirty cheek.

"Harry, how are you?"

I look over to see Molly with her arms open and I smile, handing my daughter over to her grandmother. "Just tired, I finally got off of work yesterday after having been on the field for five days."

Molly clicks her tongue and ushers for me to walk out of the fireplace as Ginny and Al should be arriving soon. "Can't you have others do that sort of work now that you're Head Auror? You do have children you know."

"I know Molly, but I have to keep the respect of my men and women. If they think I'm some scaredy cat who only got into the business for the Head spot they'll be hell to deal with."

"Humph," Molly says and in that moment the fireplace suddenly has two more people in it.

"Grandma!" Al says cheerfully and Lily lets him down so that he can run to Molly while she brushes the soot off of her robes. I look away from my soon to be -exwife and spot James sitting at the table, a plate of ham and eggs in from of him, but he is just poking at it with his fork.

"Go sit down at the table children," Molly instructs my younger ones. "I made you breakfast."

"Yay!" Al rejoices and it is clear that they did not get enough to to eat at Ginny's. That or she took for granted that Molly would feed them which is alright, I do that a lot myself considering my busy schedule.

"Well harry let's get going," Ginny says briskly.

"Oh can't you stay a bit? I haven't seen either of you in so long," Molly asks, eyeing both of us and probably wanting to fill us up with lots of her delicious home cooking.

"I'm afraid not Mother," Ginny says, and Molly frowns at the coldness that Ginny addresses her with. It surprises me too, but then Ginny is just full of surprises lately. "I barely have time to go to lunch with Harry, I have practice at 1."

I frown, that doesn't give us a lot of time to talk. "Well alright, but you'll stay for dinner, won't you Harry? Ron and Hermione and the kida are coming over too."

"Sure thing Molly," I say warmly and she gives me a smile. "Bye kids, you be good for your grandmother," I say, going over and giving each of them a kiss on the head. When I get to James, though, he brushes me off. I give Molly a look that hopefully lets her know that James might need space and it looks like she understands.

"Come on Harry, we don't have much time."

"Bye-bye Mommy! Daddy!" Lily and Al say loudly, causing Molly to shush them as apparently Aruther is still sleeping.

"Goodbye children," Ginny says and she walks out the kitchen door with me following behind, dreading the next hour or so with her.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts, until next time my beautiful readers.


	24. Pain

Author's Note: Please enjoy my dears :) And as always thank you for your reviews.

I sit across from Ginny in a small cafe waiting to see if she if will speak before our waiter brings our food. It is a dreary day outisde, the snow seems to have a greyish tint to it and the streets feel empty with everyone at work and it not being close enough for them to be buying Christmas presents. I sigh and move my cheek from its resting place in the palm of my hand, looking away from the window that our table is next to and glance over at Ginny.

My soon to be ex-wife is reading something, probably the agenda her team's captain has given for today's practice. I wish she would put them down, she has a busy schedule and so do I. I know that I haven't been as reliable at my job as I should be especially now that I am head Auror and Kinglsey has been hinting that maybe I should take an early retirement. I have done enough for the Wizarding World and what with my family and Draco...I blink, confused at my own thought. Draco?

"You have the papers all signed and ready, right?" Ginny says, taking me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh er yeah. But um Gin I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want more than just every other weekend to see our kids? I mean I'm fine with spliting the year with you and when they go to Hogwarts we can rotate summers and winter breaks?" I suggest. I just don't understand her anymore. I guess she has never been as enthusiastic with the kids as I've been, but still.

"I am very busy Harry and my job recquires a lot of traveling."

"And mine doesn't?"

Ginny sighes and stirs her tea some in irritation. "Harry you know that I love you and our children but honestly I never really wanted kids. When we married I was so happy but you went off for your career as an Auror and I had mine as a Quidditch player but you still wanted kids. I didn't."

I stare at her dumb-struck. "You never said-"

"I didn't think I would have too. I tried but I wanted you to be happy and I'm not saying that I regret having our children I don't and I never will, but Harry I never really wanted a family. I grew up in a huge family with and I didn't want to go straight into another one. I wanted time for me, for someone to just pay attention to me and not have to worry about children, and I know that sounds but it's the truth."

"Ginny-" I begin, my voice pained, but she holds up a hand to stop me.

"I invited you here to say sorry Harry. Sorry for not saying anything until now but Harry I felt like my life was slipping away with you. I want to see the children and I will never stop loving them but I don't think can have a family."

"But you're about to get married again," I say, my voice strained with things unsaid. My heart is hurting and I can feel a headache coming on. Why didn't she saything? Why? She knew I wanted a family, she knew.

Ginny's face turns from apologetic to slightly exasperated and when she speaks there is a hint of annoyance in it, but I can't tell if it's at herself or me. Probably me. "Greg cannot have children nor does he want them. Look Harry I am truly sorry but this is life, it's my life and I can't let it pass me by in a way that I am not comfortable with."

"I'm sorry that I brought you such discomfort," I say and I admit I sound a bit bitter.

Ginny sighes and puts her papers back into her bag. "I have to go Harry. Can I have the divorce papers?"

"You're not hungry?" I ask. I can't even look at her, my eyes are staying at my glass of water, watching the drops of water slid down it.

"Please Harry?"

I woodenly take the papers from my bag and hand them over. I still can't look at her, and how could I? I feel like I'm losing my family. That the one thing I truly wanted in life was a lie that I forced upon this woman I had loved so dearly.

"I'll see you around and here's the money for my food."

I nod and hear the coins drop onto the surface of the table. Not once do I look up to watch her go.

The rest of lunch is a blur and soon I am standing outside of the Minister's office. How did I end up here again I wonder and then I remember somehow dragging myself back to work and finding a notice from Kingsley on my desk. I stare dumbly at the door in front of me with a terrbile feeling that things are about to get worse.

I knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Potter, Minister."

My voice sounds awful. Maybe I can blame it on the work I have been doing for the past week. It was a week right? Merlin I can't even remember. The mission seems so distant after everything that has happened. Why didn't Ginny just tell me?"

"Come in Harry."

I walk inside and find Kingsely at his desk, about a million or more papers surrounding him.

"Well have a seat."

He sounds apologetic, like Ginny did when she told me that she never wanted to have children. That she never wanted to have a family with me. That she-

"You look awful."

"I've had worse," I manage.

Kinglsey nods, not needing to deny that. "Harry I called you up here to apologize to you."

"Oh."

He gives me a curious look. I know I must sound and probably look like a vampire victim from a Muggle horror movie without the bitemarks.

"Harry I need to be frank with you. Lately you're calls on the field have been rather rash and you have nearly lost some good men due to some uneccessary calls."

"Oh."

"Harry is everything alright?"

No. I think to myself, but he can't know that. I look towards his window where sunshine is pouring in despite the ugly snowy day outside. I don't want to be here anymore I think to myself. Ginny was right, I work to much and why do I? Why am I still out there playing hero when I was the one who wanted a family. Is it my fault? Did I just leave her to realize how much she hated our life while I ran off to fight more bad guys? Is that it?

"I was warned that you were to young to be head Auror but I didn't think so but lately...Harry are you sure you are alright?"

"Sir," I say. "Are you firing me?"

Kingsley sighes and runs his hand over his bald head. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's alright," I say and I stand up. I even give him a small smile. He gives me a pained look but I reassure him that I am not upset. I guess I should have seen it coming anyways. I have been too distracted lately what with the divorce and my children. I know that I haven't been doing my best and once upon a time that would have bothered me but maybe I really am just too tired. Maybe I should have quit after Voldemort. Maybe if I had just gotten an easy job and been able to stay at home and not leave everything to Ginny she would still love me and still be my wife, but that is just wishful thinking.

I walk out of Kinglsey's office and quickly leave the Minitsry. It's snowing even harder outside but I can't feel the harsh cold wind against my cheeks. I can't feel much of anything.

The streets are still mostly bare but there is the occsasional person ambling about. I pay them no heed and they ignore me as well. I find myself at a tea shop that I used to frequent just after the war but had stopped going once work and family became rather demanding. A cup of tea was in front of me and I looked wearily at the smoke rising from the cup.

I am now wifeless and job-less. I give a broken chuckle and reach for some sugar but then stop myself. Sweets are for when you don't want to feel pain and I have never really been the person to hide from my pain. Always facing things head on, that's me.

The tea is bitter and burns my tongue but I don't really care. A bell tingles in the background to announce the arrival of another costumer and life goes on. As I sit there, just starring at my tea I wonder why life just keeps moving, doesn't it ever get tired? Doesn't it ever just want to give up for a little bit and take a nap?

I lift the tea cup to my lips again when, in the background, I hear a familiar name.

"Let me guess Mr. Malfoy would like two apple scones."

"Yes," replies a ternse voice. He has an American accent.

I turn around to see a man who does not look at all happy to be here standing at the registar. It is not Draco of course, but I wonder does he maybe work for him? Or is he someone else to Draco? A friend? A lover sent from the warm bed-sheets to get Draco scones from his favorite tea shop?

I blink, confused. What a strange thought. Draco doesn't have a lover, right? I have never heard him talk about one and besides I know that Draco is at work. I know it. Still my stomach is twisting a bit and it surprises me. Since seeing Ginny I have been feeling nothing but numb, but now?

Somehow I find myself standing up and approaching the man.

"Excuse me, did you say Mr. Malfoy?"

The man looks up at me, clearly irritaed. "Yeah, so what?"

"Do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

"Is there any other Mr. Malfoy? That jerk sent me out in this fucking blizzard to get him scones. Scones!"

"Do you think perhaps I might be able to bring them to him?"

The man opens his mouth, looking like he might just tell me to bugger off, or however Americans say it, when he suddenly smiles. "I don't know. I could get into trouble."

Hmmm. I smell a plan to get money out of me, but I don't really care. For some reason it has become very important that I be the one to bring Draco those scones. In the time we have been talking the store worker has already brought back the scones.

"I'll pay for them myself of course and don't worry, Draco and I are friends."

"I don't know..."

"I'll give you a galleon," I offer. It is far more than he dersves but there is this nagging need to see Draco. My life is falling apart and for some reason I just know that seeing him might make it better. I can take him out again and this time when we wake up I will cook him breakfast.

"Make it two and you have yourself a deal man."

I nod and hand over the money. The chap leaves, the bell ringnign merrily as he opens the door to leave and I turn to the worker with the scones. He is a bit reluctant to let me pay for them but then I "accidenlty" flash my scar and it all works out.

XXXXXXXX

I sit at a table with my board of directors, listening as they argue amongst themselves on what I should be doing with my company. It is rather annoying and I hope that they finish up quickly because I want to be in my office when Meyers brings me my scones. He is sure to be frozen and miserable.

When I finally escape the board meeting I make my way back to my office, not looking forward to reading all of the reports my directors have given me to look over. Running a business can be such a hassle sometimes, but it keeps my name in a good light and keeps me rich, both of which I enjoy very much.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Milo is sitting at his desk in front of my office looking a bity unsure. What has Meyers done now?"

"Yes Milo?"

"Mr. Potter is waiting for you inside your office. I told him to come back later but it appears he has your scones."

I frown. How did Potter manage to get my scones from Meyers?

"Does he have any pressing business?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. He just said he had your scones."

Why is Potter doing this to me, I wonder. Is it the divorce? Does he see me as some form of comfort in his time of need? It doesn't help my crush, seeing him dependent on me.

"Very well. I don't have any more meetings do I?" I inquire.

"None sir."

"Very well. It looks like there might be a snow storm brewing so feel free to take the rest of the day off. I probably won't be going home so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't over work yourself sir."

"I'll try not to."

He gives me a nod and I go into my office where Potter is once again waiting for me.

"Potter you really have to stop calling on me like this. People might talk," I say as I walk inside. Potter is sitting on one of my chairs and I can smell the scones he know doubt holds in a bag.

"I brought you scones," Potter says. There is something wrong with his voice and I rememeber that he did have to talk with the youngest Weasley today so that might be it. I can feel my heart race at the opportunity to comfort him, but I tell it to calm down. I have work to do and Potter does not need to visit my bed ever again.

"So I have heard."

I place my armful of papers on my desk and settle into my chair. Potter looks awful, like some sort of vampire victim, bloodless and eyes unfocused.

"Can I take you out to the pub tonight? I want to cook you breakfast in the morning."

Well that escalated quickly. "Potter you look terrible and I don't think that a night on the town with a friend is what you need. Where are your kids?"

"They're with Molly. Please Draco? I just lost my job and Ginny just told me that she never wanted to have kids with me. I need you right now."

"You lost your job?" I ask confused. Potter had never showed any signs of distress at work, but then I do not see him as much as one would think. Not to mention all we really talk about is his divorce and or my parents.

"Please?"

His begging tone appeals to my heart strings but I must be strong. I do have work to do and I know that he will probably end up drunk in my bed and if anything ever did happen I do not want it to be because he just had his world torn apart and is too drunk to realize who he is pawing at.

"No. I have to stay here at work and get things done. I probably won't even be able to go home myself tonight, and besides Potter your problem seems to be rooted with your family. Why don't you go be with your children? I am sure that they will be able to cheer you up more than I ever could."

Potter looks like he is about to cry and I want to give him a hug but that would be out of line. I am at work. "She told me that she never wanted them," he whispers in a voice so broken I am afraid he might shatter like glass right in front of me.

"Never wanted who?"

"Our children."

Wow. I look at him astounded. I did not see that one coming. Harry looks like he might unravel at any moment and I just can't abandon him, but I know that being with me right now isn't what he needs. We're not close enough and if he starts drinking and then I start drinking it will never turn into something good.

"Harry," I say firmly. That gets a response out of him and he looks up at me, tears streaming from his eyes, but looking slightly hopeful. "I am not going drinking with you tonight. You are going to go get your children, maybe stay over at the Weasley's and in the morning if you really want to you can come here and bring me breakfast."

"But-"

"No Potter you will do this. I understand that you feel like your life is in shambles right now so go to your children. They need you now and I can tell that you need them too."

I nearly sigh with relief when he nods and stands up. "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now run along to your children and try not to fall apart," I tell him as I stand up and go to the door to let him out.

He nods again and then surprises me by pulling me into a hug. His arms wind tightly around me, treating me like a source of life support and I can feel his silent tears begin to stain my robes.

"Oh Harry," I whisper and hug him back. I wsh I could be there for him but right now it is not my place. It would be wrong for me to take adcantage of him but if he decides to come tomorrow morning with breakfast then we will see what happens from there.

"Thank you Draco," he says as he pulls away, the tears no longer flowing, but the look of hurt still plain on his face.

"You're welcome. Before you go though, how did you manage to get my scones?"

He looks confused for a moment but then seems to realize what I mean. "Oh, I was at the tea shop when that American came in asking for scones for you. I was feeling pretty dead to the world but at the mention fo your name I suddenly felt something and I wanted to see you."

"I see."

I am paranoid that he can hear my heart, it is basking in the pleasure of his words and being rather loud about it.

"You know I thought maybe he was your lover or something but then I remembered you were at work. I have to say I was pretty relieved. Weird, huh?" He gives a small chuckle and I nearly grab the door handle for support.

"As if I would allow that swine into my bed," I say, trying to keep up a nonchalant exterior.

"Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, and Draco."

"Yes?"

"Thanks again. You really are amazing."

"Get going Potter," I say. I cannot have him in my prescence any longer or I might not be able to let him go to his children.

"Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye Potter."

And then, like the fool I am, I watch him until he turns the corner and is out of my sight.

A/N: I hate keeping track of the days. It really is such a headache for a writer. Anyways sorry for any mistakes, if there are any really awful ones just let me know and I'll fix it. Until next my my dears.


	25. What I Needed

Author's note: Here you go my sappy little reviewer you managed to pull at my heartstrings and thus chapters bloomed. Thank you to everyone for your reviews my dears. Please enjoy.

The house is warm and the smell of hot chocolate inspires cheer and heart-warming family bonding, but the effect is lost on myself and James. Lily and Al have goofy grins as they slurp up their drinks and they giggle at the chocolate mustaches they have acquired and plead for more marshmellows in their hot chocolate. James on the other hand has barely touched his drink and the marshmellows float on top, soggy and forlone.

I have a smile on my face but it is strained. It isn't that I'm not happy to be with my children, I am, but sometimes life hurts so much that even the little things just can't cheer you up.

I had made the hot chocolate almost as an apology for them only being able to see their mom every other weekend. And an apology for not doing my best as a father to keep our family together.

"Kids." I say. Lily and Al have both downed at least half of the hot chocolate in their mugs. James, though, has not touched his drink once.

"Yeah?" Lily and Al pipe.

"We need to talk."

Suddenly James' face lights up. "Is mom coming home?"

My heart sinks. Why couldn't she have told them herself? "No James, your mom and I won't be living together anymore."

James' face become sullen and he stands up swiftly, his chair scarpping across the tile.

"Why not?! Why can't you just apologize for hurting her?!"

My eyes widen and it feels like he just hit me with an expelliarmus. Does he really think that I have somehow hurt his mom? I take a deep breath and look at my edlest son apologetically. "I haven't hurt your mother James."

"Then why is she leaving?" he demands.

Lily is silent, staring at James with wide eyes that are beginning to look watery while Al's lips are pursed tightly, his eyes narrowed as he stares at his marshmellows, his fingers clenched around the white porcelain. The reasons fumble in my brain and I try to stop a brewing fight, but I am too late.

"Dad would never hurt mom, stupid!" Al yells at James before I can get my answer out.

"Al!"

Al cringes at my raised voice and I immediately feel bad about it, but go on. "Do not call your brother stupid. Now James, please sit down. I want us to talk about this as a family."

"We can't do that without mom," James growls. "We're not a family anymore!"

He then runs out of the kitchen and I hear him runnning up to the stairs and slam his door shut. I sigh.

Lily is now crying and Al looks like he is torn between crying and yelling some more. I get up and go over to my two younger children and wrap my arms around them. This is unfair, but I am their father and I will take the burden of the unfairness for them because it is not unfair to me. If Ginny wants to leave me because she no longer loves me then fine. It hurts but I want her to be happy, but to simply dump this all on our children without talking to them...

I don't care if she never wanted children, she had them and to do this to them isn't right. She dos have her own life and I respect that but she will talk to our children. I hold Al and Lily close to me and Al breaks into sobs along with Lily. I rub their backs, trying to keep from crying myself.

"Your mother still loves you guys," I promise them as they cry.

"Then why did she leave?" Al asks me, looking up with teary green eyes.

"Sometimes people just need to be alone for a bit," I tell them.

Al gives a brave little nod but then starts crying again. I pick them both up and make my way upstairs to tuck them into bed.

"Daddy?"

I look down at Lily whose eyes are red and puffy and her nose is running from all of her crying. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Me too dad," Al says.

I give them a small smile. "Of course you can. Shall we invite James to join us too?"

"James is being a butt-head though," Al states and I frown at him.

"Albus you are not allowed to call people butt-heads, especially not your brother."

"But he is!" Al protests.

"No, he is just really sad, and besides we're all still a family."

Al doesn't look to happy about this, he is probably still miffed at the way James blew up in the kitchen but I don't want James to feel left out. He is just as much as this family as any of us and he is taking it particularly hard.

We approach James' door and it sounds like he is crying in there. I give a light knock and the crying stops.

"James," I call softly. "We're gonna have a sleepover in my room and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Go away," a cracked little voice answers and I sigh. Al looks like he wants to snap back but I shake my head.

"You're welcome to come by if you change your mind, OK?" There is no reply but at least he knows he can join us. I sort of want to break down the door and drag him along but I know I have to let him come to me. Hermione and Molly have both warned me this might happen and that if I push it he might just grow distant out of spite.

"I love you James!" Lily calls, her sweet voice cracking on the "you" and I nuzzle my nose against her cheek and neck.

"We all do," I say and then I take my two youngest ones into my room.

I wake up a few hours later to the creak of my bedroom door, something I refuse to fix as it eases my paranoid mind to know that just in case someone is trying to sneak in I will wake up. My mouth is dry and there are two warm little children, one curled up aginst my right side and the other one curled up on my stomach. They snore lightly and I reach over them for my glasses on the nightstand but then the door shuts and I hear small feet edging towards the bed. I bring my arm back to where it was laying before, and lift my head to see the outline of James pause at the foot of the bed.

"Hey James," I croak.

"It's cold in my room."

I give a smile even though he can't see it and pat the empty space on my left. It takes a second but then James climbs into the bed and nestles under the covers. He isn't pressed against me like Al is but at least he is here. "Goodnight James, I love you."

"Night dad."

When I wake up ing the morning all three of my children are pressed close and I realize that I can keep going even without their mother there to help.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Mnasferganesduetch."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

I raise my heavy eyelids, wincing at the bright winter sunlight, and as I begin to gain consciousness at the insistence of a continuous rap at the window which grates on my mind I am fully awoken by a sudden jolt of pain in my neck and down my spine which reminds me that I have fallen asleep slumped over my desk. I lift my head and half of a small memo bounces as it is released from being stuck to my cheek with the help of dried drool. I rub my eyes and the memo drifts to the floor but I pay it no heed as I look around for the damned tapping.

It comes from the window and I see a vaguely familiar owl perched outside the window looking indignant amongst the piles of snow outside. I groan, it is going to be quite diffiuclt to open that window against all the snow from the blizzard and besides why is there an owl out there anyways? Is it seeking refuge from the cold? Why not just go back to it's owner, I have no time to tend to an owl. I ease myself from my chair hoping that the careful movement will be kind on my back but it isn't and I wince slightly with a groan; I am no longer the spry twenty-something-year-old who could pull all-nighters for work three days a week.

At the window I look at the bird with raised eyebrows and notice that it has a package and a letter. Strange, no one ever contacts me at the office, all business matters come through Milo and all personal correspondence is taken in by the house elves at the manor if I am not in. The owl blinks in reproach and I give a sigh and then stretch my arms high above my head until I feel and hear the satisfying crack of my shoulders and back.

I brace my hands against the window, a small hiss escaping my lips from how cold the window pane has become and push. The owl flutters back, waiting, and eventually the snow mound on the window seal outside budges with a crunch. I shiver at the bracing morning air that filters in from outside and pull my robes closer around me once the window is opened enough.

The owl swoops in and gives me a cold stare for making it wait so long, but I ignore its stare and take the package and letter when it extends its leg to me. Once its delivery is done it rustles its wings and then swoops away. I raise an eyebrow and look down at the letter and recognize Potter's handwriting. My heart makes stupid little palpitations and I shut the window, enough cold air has infiltrated my office to sufficiently awaken me.

At my desk I open the letter and slide out the parchment and my eyes scan the small letter, more of a note really, and the right corner of my lips quirk upwards. The letter reads:

_You were right, I needed to be with my children. Sorry I couldn't come bring you breakfast but the kids and I are having a bit of a lie in, but we sent you over a bit of our breakfast. I wouldn't trust the third scone on the right though as Al woke up with a bit of a fever and that's the one he picked out for you. Anyways I, well we were wondering if you and Scorpius might be free next Tuesday for breakfast? Our treat. I hope you're just as warm as us and I look forward t your reply._

_ Harry_

I shiver again, Potter's words reminding me of how not warm I actually am and I open the package he sent. The scones are soggy from sitting on the snow and being so close to the owl's body heat but the gesture is nice. What is really nice, though, is that there is a thermos which smells delightfully like tea. I wrap my hands around the thermos and sigh with content at how warm it still is. Upon opening the thermos it pleases me to confirm Earl Grey Tea, just what I needed. I give a small smile and close my eyes as I inhale the comforting scent of still hot tea. I can just picture Potter and his kids bunched up in his bed eating scones and getting crumbs everywhere, the younger two spilling their tea on Potter's comforter.

When I open my eyes they are a bit misty and I blink it away. There is no need to feel lonely over such an image, I can just as easily go home to Scorpius and do the same thing, without the crumbs and tea-spills though. I look over at Harry's handwriting and sink down into my chair, my hands beginning to sweat a bit from holding the thermos. I sigh.

Being friends with Potter is going to be a lot more complicated than I had anticipated, especially with the bastard naively butting further into my private life and more importantly my heart.

A/N: so it's been over a year...be gentle please.


	26. Breakfast

Author's note: such a long fanfiction this has turned out to be. It's my fault for wanting to write a realistic budding relationship as opposed to just a PWP, though don't worry this fic will live up to it's M rating, all in due time dear reader. Please enjoy

Tuesday dawns quietly and I am half relieved and half disappointed. Since Potter sent me the scones in my office and an inviation to breakfast the weather has been quite tempermental and when I went to bed last night it sounded like a blizzard was about to unleash its fury on Whiltshire. Now, however, no snow falls and all of the snow from last night covers everything, though the clouds still loiter in the sky.

I sit in my bed and look out the window with a small frown on my face and a too eager heartbeat for having just woken up. A glance at my clock notifies me that I have three hours before I have to meet Potter and his children at his house. Initially he wanted to take us out but while a private setting with Potter might border on dangerous I prefer it to taking three toddlers and a child out to eat.

I stretch my arms over my head and then flop back onto my pillows and stare up at the green canopy above my bed. Potter is officially divocered from his wife, he owled me three days ago to share the news. He had hinted that he wouldn't be opposed to going out for drinks but I was busy with work and drinking with him when he was officially free of his wife was not a good idea. I pick at a feather that has escaped from one of my pillows and landed on my comforter and wonder what to do about Potter. He has become too close of a friend to just leave him and our children have developed a friendship. I turn my head into my pillows and groan loudly. Is this fair to the relationship to like him more than a friend?

If only I could have stopped and sure, before all of this my feelings had dulled and when I had seen him again they had resurfaced but wouldn't it have been nice if they could have simmered down into friendship, but no this friendship has only fed the flames, and now I respect him and admire him more than I ever have before. I growl into the pillow and move my face so that only half of my face rests on the pillow, my bangs messy and tickling my nose and cheek.

Harry Potter, the man who was living to give me heart problems, and the worst part was his unconcious flirting and his way of finding himself in bed with me. My cheeks flush as I think about him in my bed, his arms wrapped around me. I make a squealing noise and grab on tight to on of my pillows. I am a grown man, why am I acting this way? A huff comes from my lips and I look up at my clock to see if time has rushed so that I can see him, thankfully though only about twenty minutes have passed. I sigh and wrench myself from my bed. I should go get some work done. Scorprious doesn't need to wake up for another hour and I don't need to bother the elves for some breakfast, though some tea would be nice.

The air outside my bed is chilly and I reach over for my dressing gown, pulling it tightly around my thin body. I don't have too much work to do though since I just closed a big deal with a potion's retailer in Brazil that was interested in my pepper up potions. Sighing, I drift from my room to my study, along the way snapping for an elf to bring me some tea in my study. When I get to the room the tea is hot and ready and I sink into my impressive chair. After a few sips of tea I turn to a pile of mail that I haven't gotten to rifle through for three days now. It's mostly just invitations to tea and parties from some business associates, and there is an inviation to the Ministry's Yule Chairty Ball. I frown at it's reminder to bring a date and wonder if Potter might want to go with me; as friends of course. He will probably won't be much in the mood for a real date and since his other friends are all married it might be fun to go with him. I shake my head and set down the inviation to the side of my desk with some other papers I keep around so that I can look at them again.

After all of the boring things, and a letter to Scorpius from his mother which I will wait for him to open, all that is left is a letter that upon reading the sender's address makes my insides grow cold despite the fire the elves have stoked in the fireplace. It's from Azkaban.

After the war and with the ban of dementors prisoners were allowed some rights such as writing letters to people. The high security prisoners like my father were not denied this. The only stipulation is that all letters are checked in case of coded messages or helpful evidence in capturing other fugitives being hidden in the letters.

My wand shakes in my fingers as I wave it, too unconfident to use the letter opener to unseal the back of the envelope. A thin piece of parchment slips out into my hands and I read it quickly as my stomach churns. It's from my father.

Draco,

How are you and Astoria? Your mother has just visited to tell me that your wife is pregnant, congratulations. You must all come visit me as soon as you can, but I would advise waiting until your child it old enough to leave the house without catching a cold too easily. I am writing to let you know how proud of you I am. Do come visit with your mother next time she comes. I know you are busy with keeping your business afloat and now with Astoria pregnant it must be a lot, but I do miss you.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy

The letter slips from my fingers onto my desk, a few of the words blotted from stray tears that have fallen from my chin where they gathered. My throat is dry and I place my right cheek on the cool wood of my desk and stare out the window, snow drifting through the air in a content manner.

…...

_Knock, knock, knock._

I blink and lift my head to look at the door. "Come in," my voice croaks and the door opens slowly and Scorpius walks in, his hair messy from sleep.

"You're not dressed," he says.

I nod and look back at the letter from my father, the ink is smeared slightly and there is a tear on the side where my cheek rubbed it against the desk.

"Are you OK? Did Mr. Potter say we cannot come?"

"No, we are still going," I say, and it surprises me a little to not lie and yes that Potter did cancel on us. Usually when my mood turns depressing I do not wish to be around anyone, I had even canceled teas with my mother when she was still alive due to depression but actually breakfast with Potter sounds nice, and besides it wouldn't be fair to the children to cancel.

"Have you been crying?"

Scorpius edges closer inside and I stand up, discreetely slipping my father's letter beneath some other papers and pick up the one from Astoria, holding it out for Scorpius. "I'm fine now. Your mother sent you a letter."

My son frowns and walks over, taking the letter into his small hands. He looks down at it and then up at me. "Are you sad because of Mother?"

I shake my head. "Of course not, it is a good thing that your mother has written to you. I bet you miss her."

Scorpius bites his bottom lips and looks back down at the letter, his fingers tightening their grip a little on the envelope. "A little," he admits, though I can tell it's more than just a little, and then he looks up at me and wraps his arms around my legs. I look down at him with wide eyes. It's kind of him to be so concerned for me but it makes my heart pang sadly to be reminded that my father and I were never this close. I would have never spontaesouly hugged him like this, even at Scorpius's age.

"I love you," he says, his voice muffled agasint my robe and I smile and reached down to take him in my arms.

"I love you too Scorpius, but we have a date to get ready for so you should open your letter now."

"I'll wait" he says and hands out the letter for me to take, his face is serious and my smile grows.

"If you insist," I say and take the letter from him and place it back on my desk. "When we get back you can read it and we can write to your mother to tell her all about the new friends you have made."

Scorpius nods and we leave my study to go get ready for our breakfast date with the Potter family.

…...

Potter's house is covered in snow and the pathway is lost beneath the mounds of snow. I frown at the lack of preparation for our arrival and take out my wand. After a quick sweep of my surroundings I see no muggles and I flick my wand and the snow on the pathway melts and Scorpius and I make our way to Potter's front door. I wonder why he doesn't have a melting charm for his walk way in the first place.

Scorpius sticks to my side though I can feel him practically skipping with anticipation and his tiny tummy growls with hunger. Normally we would be sitting down to eat right now and even my stomach is beginning to grumble about a lack of food in it.

We get to the doorway and I give three knocks and then look down at Scorpius to smile. He smiles back encouragingly, his cheeks pink from the cold and excitement.

The door opens to reveal a smiling Harry Potter, his cheeks flushed and his green eyes twinkling. In his arms is his youngest and she is making silly faces at her father.

"Draco, Scorpius good morning, please come in! Make yourselves at home," Potter says and moves aside to let us in, ignoring Lily who is frowning at the loss at her father's attention.

"Daddy!" Lily whines and Potter turns to look at her and give her a silly face which causes her to break out into giggles.

Scorpius walks in before me and we take off our shoes and gives Potter our cloaks to hang up. He then leads us into the kitchen which is warm and smells like eggs, toast, kippers, and syrup.

"Scorpius!" Albus Potter exclaims and leaves the stool he stands on, itappears that he was stirrring what smells like apple cider and he runs over to Scorpius, a large smile plastered on his face. "Come help me with the cider, you can put in the cinnamon sticks while I stir, 'kay!"

Scorpius looks over at me for permission and I give him an encouraging smile. "Okay," Scorpius says softly and Albus gets my son another stool so that he can reach the pot.

"You look like someone told you your business has gone under," Potter says and I turn my face to see him getting out a stack of plates, his eyes trained on me. I frown slightly, I thought I had a most amiable look upon my face.

"I did not sleep very well last night."

"Why's that?"

"Just a restless night," I lie and Potter frowns as if he knows it, but he does not press.

"Well maybe a good breakfast will make you feel better. Come help me set the table."

"Ah-"

Potter looks at me with mirth in his eyes and he walks over to the stove to check on the sausages. "Never set a table before?"

"No," I admit and he laughs.

"Figures, well come on I'll teach you. Think of it as payback for making me dance."

"It was not that bad," I defend but walk over to help him nonetheless.

"You're right, it was kind of nice but that might just be because of my dance partner," he says with a wink and I feel my cheeks flush, thank merlin I had just been out in the cold and my face is probably still red from it and so the blush is not too noticable. Potter better stop with his friendly flirting or this breakfast is going to get really awkward fast. "OK so take the plates and go out into the dining hall and place them on the place mats and then come back for more instructions."

I pick up the plates and scoff. "I could have figured that out on my own."

"Of course you could have, but I like having the upperhand once in awhile."

I roll my eyes at him and leave the kitchen to Potter's dining room which was big enough for a family gather but nowhere as ipressive as my formal dining room. I set the plates as instructed and then go back for the rest of the cutlery.

I finish and stand before the table, the left corner of my mouth raised slightly as I look at the homey look of it. It's snowy outside and so the lighting of the room and forst green and browns that make up the décor of the dining room make it seem appropriately festive and inviting.

"Nice job."

I jump slighty, Potter had whispered the words into my ear and his breath is warm on my ear and neck. He chuckles and walks around me to set the food on the table. I bite my bottom lip and go into the kitchen to grab some food too.

"Dad told me that I could put the cinnamon in!"

"No he didn't! Besides Scorpius is our guest so he gets to!"

I frown as I come upon the two Potter boys shouting at each other. My son is between them, his fingers clenched around a few sticks of cinnamon and tears beginning to form in his eyes. I walk over there and pick my son up, breaking up the fight and give the older Potter boy and most likely the instigator of this little spat a stern look, he pouts angrily.

"What is going on here?"

Potter walks in the kitchen, his face concerned and confused as he takes us all in.

"Dad you told me that I could put the cinnamon sticks in didn't you! Al let Scorpius do it but you said I could!"

Potter looks at his eldest with a small frown on his face and then looks up at me and takes in my sons sad face. He sighs and walks over to us, grabbing a pitcher that sits on the island.

"James you can put the lemon into the pitcher but first say sorry to Scorpius. You've gone and frightened him and that's rude of you."

"But Dad-"

"No buts James. Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius are our guests and if we want them to come back again we have to be nice."

"Well maybe I don't want them here!" James Potter exclaims and runs off. Potter looks after him with dismay and then looks over at me.

"I'm sorry Draco, he doesn't mean it. He just," Potter sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Scorpius go help Albus take the rest of the food to the table," I say, setting down my son. Scorpius nods and Albus walks over to him, offering a smile and I give them the plate of sausages and the syrup bottle to go put on the dining table. When they are gone Potter sighs again and leans against the counter, his shoulders sagging.

"I told them that Gnny wasn't coming back last night and James, well James is taking it pretty hard."

"Understandable," I say and take the pitcher from Potter and begin to ladel the cider into it. "Still, my son is not an outlet."

"I know Draco and I'm sorry. I wish I could just I dunno, just take away their pain. I never wanted this, I wanted a stable family, a happy family."

I set down the ladel and turn to look atHarry sternly. "You have a stable family, you don't need Weasely for that, and if you can be strong for your kids I'm sure they'll be happy again in no time."

Potter gives a tragic chuckle and runs his hands through his hair again and then looked up at the ceiling, the frames of his glasses blocking me from seeing what was reflected in their green depth.

"It's just so hard."

"Of course it is, but you can survive this and you can help your children to survive this. Besides I'm sure that Weasely still loves them, it'll be hard but she'll still be there for them, and if not you'll always be there for them."

"Right, always," Potter says, a strange nostalgia in the words. He tilts his head back down and looks at me with a small smile. "Listen to me, we haven't even sat down to eat and I'm already bombarding you with my issues, what a shitty host I am, eh?"

"I already knew that," I say without any malice and he chuckles as he pushes himself off of the counter. "Now go get your eldest so he can put the lemon in this cider so we can avoid another spat."

"Right," Potter says and leaves me in the kitchen.

Breakfast is a pleasant affair, even is James is sulky for most of it, he had to apologize to be before getting toput the lemons in the cider pitcher but he is behaving himself. Albus and Potter's cheery mood keeps the conversation light and enjoyable though and Lily giggles as her father makes lames jokes only a two year old can appreciate. More than once I have to reprimand them all for playing with their food and Potter tries to get me to join them (he is using the sausages to imitate snakes dancing and it makes me blush something fierce but I cover it up with admonishments.)

Afterwards Potter's arms are elbow deep in soapy hot water and I am drying the dishes as I refuse to add washing dishes to my new housekeeping abilities. The children are content, Albus, Scorpius and Lily watching that box with moving pictures Potter has and James has gone up to his room.

As we do the dishes Potter chats lightly about how now that he is unmployed he will have to find a new job and is enjoying making me roll my eyes and give the rare laugh at the weird jobs he suggests.

We are nearly done and when he pauses and he looks at me straight in the eye as he hands me a cup. I avert my gaze, but it causes me to nearly grab Potter's hand when I reach for the cup.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"I sort of don't want you to go home after we finish the dishes."

I turn from him and furiously dry the cup, but do a spotty job of it, there is sure to be water marks on it but I put it away anyways otherwise I might drop it.

"If this is your way of asking if you can bemoan about your life I think that is best done over drinks and it is far too early for either of us to be drinking."

"No," Potter says and I take a chance glance at him. He looks a bit confused but he is smiling and that is dangerous. I take a small side step away from him, and he does not appear to notice.

"Let's take the kids out somewhere."

I roll my eyes and set down the damp kitchen towel. "Do you really think James is ready to go on such a family outing?"

"Family-" Potter pauses on the word and I look at him as his eyes are averted and my heart begins to speed up. Something is going on in that head of his and it's doing things to my pulse that no one should be able to do and oh dear I better just leave right away before….

Potter begins to laugh and meets my eyes, the smile on his face too niave. "I think getting out of the house would do them good, would do me good and Al is bound to kick up a fuss if Scorpious leaves so soon. He doesn't really have friends outside his cousins but Ron and Hermione have been so busy lately and the others are still at Hogwarts until Christmas break. Oh!"

I furrow my eyebrows at him as his smile widens almost comically. "Let's go Christmas shopping!"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that? It's only the end of Novemer and-"

"The perfect time! I hate holiday crowds and the mad rush hasn't started up yet. Come on, please, I'll treat you to lunch and then we can come back and I can introduce you to telly."

I give him an incredulous look and wonder what has got him so excited. "Potter you're over-excited. I don't think you slept enough last night."

Potter laughs and goes back to doing the dishes as if I have agreed and now all that is left are the few pieces of silverware before we go out shopping with our children.

"Be a bit adventerous Draco," he says and hands me a knife to be dried. I grab the kitchen towel and take the knife from his soapy hands, our fingers brushing again.

"I had enough adventure when I was younger to last a lifetime," I mutter and he shakes his head.

"A fun adventure with family and friends," he argues.

"You're batty Potter you know that. Some of us have adult things to do."

"Oh really and what adult things do you have? Going to hole yourself up with boring paperwork all day?"

"For your information I am the head of a business and-"

"And I know that you've been slaving away for it since I last saw you. The bags under yours eyes and your paleness give you away. Take a break Draco, you know you want to." I let out a huff of air and fix him with an unamused stare but he just laughs and begins to drain the water.

Potter then saunters past me, a mischevious grin on those lips and disappears into the living room. I follow, curious.

The children are cuddled on the couch and the box thing which I do believe is the telly reflects bright colors off their enraptured faces. Potter stands in front of them and Albus tries to wave him away.

"Hey kids what do you say about going Christmas shopping, we'll stop for somethng sweet while we're out."

This gets the kids attention and their faces practicaly glow, giving into the bribery too easily. Clever Potter. "Yeah! Is Scorpius coming along? Say yes dad! You want to come right Scorpius," Albus prattles, looking from my son to his dad, a big smile on his face.

"I want cake! Cake!" Lily Potter squeals and Potter goes over and picks his daughter up, taking her seat and setting her on his knee.

"Cake does sound good doesn't it. What do you think Scorpius, do you like cake?"

Why that underhanded man! I glare at Potter, so there is a bit of Slytherin in him.

Scorpius nods.

"So Scorpius is coming then?" the youngest Potter boy asks.

"Well that's up to Mr. Malfoy."

All four of them then look at me and I have to admit defeat. Scorpius looks confused but I can tell that he does want to join them and I really don't want Albus Potter whining at me and oh Harry Potter, you bad, bad man.

"I suppose," I say and Albus Potter whoops.

"Well go get ready then," Potter says and Albus rushes off, dragging Scorpius along with him even though he doesn't really need to. I glare at Potter who is looking too pleased with himself.

"You are a cunning man Harry Potter," I say and he smiles even more. "It isn't a compliment."

"Riiiiight," Potter says as he stands up, Lily wriggling in his arms with anticipation for cake. Potter takes her upstairs to get her ready, leaving me to sit on the couch and glare at the bright artsy creatures running around on the glass screen as I contemplate why I ever fell in love with such a man.


	27. Holiday Shopping

Author's Note: here you go, the next chapter *cue angelic music* and it's a long one full of adorableness! So much fluff going on, I only hope I can do the smut just as well later on!

Potter is trying to calm him children down as we stand in front of the entrance to Gringotts. We just picked up some money to give the children for their Christmas shopping and Potter's youngest two are skipping around, babbling about the presents they want so that Potter knows what to get them. We have decided to switch children for an hour or two so that we can do our separate shopping, Now, however, as I witness how hyperactive his children truly are, I am rethinking our agreement.

"Now then, you lot you better be good for Draco or you won't be getting cake later," Potter warns his kids, and Lily and Albus promise to be perfect angels while James just nods. Potter's oldest still looks unhappy but I suppose that Christmas shopping has been a family thing until this year and James Potter is old enough to have the absence of his mother affect him more than the younger ones who are easily distracted with the promise of toys and sweets.

I turn to Scorpius who is pressed against my leg, the warmth from his body, though clad in heavy furs, makes my leg warmer than the rest of my body. I run my hand on top of his slicked back hair and he looks up at me inquisitively.

"Be good for Mr. Potter."

"I will."

I give him a smile and he returns it tentatively.

"Well then Draco, let's plan to meet up in say an hour and a half at the cafe?"

I look up to meet Potter's gaze and find him smiling at me. I give him a nod. "Well then you rascals," he says, tussling Albus and James' hair. "Be good."

"We will be," Albus promises, and swats his dad's hand away. He then takes Lily's hand and walks over to me. I give Scorpius a little nudge in Potter's direction and he tightens his grip on my hand momentarily before letting go and then walks over to Potter.

"Don't worry Scorpius," Potter says as he smiles down at my son. "We'll have much more fun than that lot."

"Nu-uh!" Albus protests. "We're going to have way more fun."

I raise my eyebrows at this competition. Shopping can be fun, but I do not think that shopping with Potter's children will prove to be terribly enjoyable. A small warm hand then slips into my own gloved one and I look down to see Lily looking up at me with a large smile, and I notice that one of her teeth is missing and it somehow makes her endearing.

"James?" Potter says, his voice cautious but firm.

James still has not joined his siblings and stands a bit away from us looking moody. I open my mouth to say that it's fine if he wants to stay with his father, but then the child kicks at some snow and answers, though he avoids Potter's gaze.

"I'll be good," James promises. "But I'm not buying you anything," he mutters as he joins me and his siblings. Potter watches his son with a sad smile and gives a sigh.

"See you later then," Potter says to me and his children. He then holds out his hand for Scorpius to take and my son looks over at me and I give a nod and he takes Potter's hand.

"See ya later Scorpius!" Albus calls out.

"Bye," Scorpius says and Potter gives our children a big smile and then catches my eye to give me a wink and my cheeks no doubt become rosier; thank Merlin for the weather masking the blush.

"So then," I say, turning my attention to the Potter children. "Where would you like to go shopping first?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Albus chimes excitedly and James' expression brightens a little at that. Mine, however, pales and I wonder if I can dissuade the children from going there and waiting until their Father rejoins us later. It is not as though I have a problem with the store, not that I have ever frequented it, but rather that I would prefer not to run into the Weasley twin who owns it with Potter's kids.

"Uncle Fred always gives us a discount there," Albus explains and grabs my free hand and tries to tug me in the direction of the store, but I remain firm.

"But I would think that as you are shopping for your parents you would want to get them something more appropriate."

"Whad'ya mean?" Al asks, his big green eyes blinking at me curiously.

"He means he doesn't like Uncle Fred, Albus," James says and I raise an eyebrow at the child. "My mum told me that you don't like any of the Weasleys," James challenges and I give a small frown.

"Is that true?"

I look down to see Lily beginning to look upset and I resist the urge to glare at her eldest brother.

"Course it's not true Lily, James is just being mean," Albus says in my defense.

"How about we begin at Quality Quidditch Supplies," I suggest, hoping to diffuse the tension. What made me think that separating and taking Potter's kids on my own was a good idea, they are already bickering and I am not sure how stern I should be with them. I do not want Potter to accuse me of being too harsh with his children, but then Albus and James could use a bit more discipline when it came to manners.

"Oh yeah!" Albus says with a smile. "Mum was talking about needing new gloves. Think we got a enough for a pair?" he asks me as I am the one holding their money bag.

"I am sure that we can find her a suitable pair," I say and he and Lily are all smiles again. James still looks perturbed, though, but as long as he does not pick fights with his siblings I should be able to survive two hours with them. Though what Potter is hoping to accomplish by switching children is beyond me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius's hand is loose in my grip but I can feel that he is tense and he hasn't made eye-contact since I promised him we would have more fun than Draco and my kids, a promise I'm not sure I can keep if this kid is going to continue being so tense and unresponsive.

"So, Scorpius," I begin hoping to get this kid to at least acknowledge me. He's just like Draco is now, hard to get through and a bit standoffish, definitely not traits a kid needs. I mean I'm sure Draco means well and is a great dad, but his kid doesn't need to act like proper old man for Merlin's sake! "What are you thinking about getting your dad?"

"A quill set?" Scorpius offers and I snort, but then the kid tenses even more and tries to wander out of my grasp and I sigh.

"Er sorry, but I think you're dad has enough of those, don't you think?"

Scorpius shrugs and I nearly groan. What is it going to take to get through to this kid.

People are starring at us as we walk through Diagon Alley, no doubt wondering why Harry Potter has some blond kid in tow. Hopefully no hack reporter decides to make it look like I'm out with some mistress's kid and tie that into more gossip and rumors that are already guessing at my divorce. I crack a smile at the thought of them finding out that this is Draco's kid though. Now that would be a great headline:

**Harry Potter out Shopping with Draco Malfoy's Child, WHAT COULD IT MEAN?**

What could it mean indeed. Ron would probably have a heart-attack and everyone else would probably demand answers. I snicker at the thought and then shake my head. Draco would throw a fit, but then that might make it funnier.

I look down at Scorpius who is looking at the window displays of the shops and an idea hits me.

"What about going to Le Chouchou Rose. I've never been but Luna and Hermione say it's a great place for body and hair stuff."

Scorpius gives me a blank look and I sigh.

"You're right, your dad probably has enough of that too, and probably doesn't want my input on how he smells."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow at me and looks like a miniature version of his dad and I let out a chuckle. I can just see Draco unwrapping a gift of some exotic lotion and sneering at it because it isn't the right scent, but then the scent he has going on is nice enough. It's musky but with a bit of vanilla that makes him smell warm and-

My thought process trails off and I blush a bit. I'm supposed to be helping Scorpius pick out a gift for Draco, not thinking of what I want to get him.

"Maybe-"-Scorpius begins, and I pause in walking and look down at him-"- we could get him a clasp for his cloaks."

I give the kid a smile and squeeze his hand. "I like it," I say. "I suppose we should go to Twilfitt and Tattings then. Though it would be funny if we bought him the clasp from Madame Malkins," I say with a chuckle.

Scorpius only gives me a confused look and I almost explain but I don't want to sound like I don't like Draco, and besides he's changed since our school days. I give Scorpius' hand a quick squeeze and then we make our way to the shop for a present for Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It is beyond me why anyone would want more than one child. It has already been an hour and a half and already Lily has cried twice, Albus nearly broke a pair of goggles, and James has been sulking the entire time. At the moment I am holding Lily's hand and Albus is trying to convince me to buy him a bloodpop.

"You would not like it," I tell him. "And besides, we are meeting your father for lunch soon."

"But Teddy says that they taste god!" Albus whines and I swear I can feel the wrinkles on my forehead deepening. By Teddy I assume he is referring to my cousin, Potter's godkid, whom I have only meet thrice, but that was enough to know that the kid would recommend something like bloodpops to Albus as a joke.

"Teddy was just being silly," I assure Albus but he pouts.

"How do you know?" James says and I look over at Potter's oldest who is regarding me with disdain, almost as if I have presented an opening to ridicule me. I frown at the child.

"Teddy is my cousin, I know."

"Are they really? Does that mean we're related too?"

"Uncle Draco!" Lily giggles and my exasperation cannot help but lighten a little at how cute she is when I look down at her.

"I do not think it works that way. Now do you want to buy the Chocolate Skeletons or not?"

All three children nod and I grab the holiday package they have of the sweets. Somehow I let the three convince me to let them get Potter something they're surely going to make more use of than him, but I figure they'll probably get another chance to go shopping again, so it should be fine.

I lead them over to the register where a witch in her early twenties gives us a big smile. I set down the Chocolate Skeletons and some Chocolate Frogs for Scorpius. I already have plans to shop for him elsewhere but I figure some extra sweets on Christmas wouldn't be frowned upon.

Albus presses close to me and I look down at him confused but then I see two bloodpops sneak their way onto the counter and I give a resigned sigh.

"It's hard to deny them what they want when they're that cute," the cashier says with a pleasant laugh.

"So it would seem," I say and give Albus a stern look but let the cashier ring up the bloodpops. It might be amusing to watch the child try the bloodpop later and realize that I was right.

"So are we out holiday shopping for mom?" the cashier asks politely and I am not sure how to respond, but James saves me the trouble.

"He's not my dad," he grumbles and the cashier gives me a pitying look that doesn't sit very well with me.

"I understand. It took my girlfriend's kid a while to accept me too." I blush a bit at that but she is already done wrapping up the Chocolate Skeletons and hands me the purchase with a cheery smile. "Happy Holidays."

"You too," I say with a brief smile and then usher Potter's kids out of the sweets shop. Thankfully James' comment went unheard by the others, that or they don't care, but either way I am almost glad when Albus begins to pull on my cloak and beg me for his bloodpop.

"You have to wait until after lunch," I tell him as we make our way to the tea shop where we are to meet Potter.

"Please Mr. Malfoy." I look down at the child whose eyes are wide and his bottom lip warbling a bit. I wonder how many adults have fallen for his ruse; clearly enough if he is using it on me.

"No. Your father promised you cake after lunch and if you have the bloodpop now he won't let you."

"Not if you don't tell him," Albus says, and now he looks like we're sharing a state secret together and I sigh. "Besides Lily wants to try it too, don't you Lily?"

"Bloodpop!" Lily says happily.

Clever child.

"Do you want cake?" I ask and Albus purses his lips as he realizes that I will not give in to him.

"Yes."

"OK then," I reason and the rest of the short walk is filled with Lily's chatter about how she hopes her Daddy bought her the play broomstick she wants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius is very intense when it comes to choosing the right cloak clasp for Draco. It has already been twenty minutes and he is trying to choose between a silver one in the shape of two snitch wings with little amethysts in the groves and a tiny dragon with an emerald eye.

The shop-keepers keep giving us curious looks, though thankfully no one has asked us anything after their first offer for help. Still, they must be wondering what I'm doing with a kid who is obviously not my own. I wonder if Draco has been questioned yet, but then my kids aren't famous like I am since I didn't want fame to cloud their heads with ideas of being better than other people. I just wanted a normal family. I bet Draco looks like a normal dad shopping with his kids, unlike me and Scorpius. I'm obviously Harry Potter and Scorpius, well he's too blonde to be mine.

"Perhaps the dragon," I offer and Scorpius looks up at me, his eyebrows raised. "Since, y'know, your dad's name means dragon in Latin."

"it does?"

"Um yeah."

"How do you know?"

I feel my cheeks grow a little warm, even though they have no reason to. "Well when I went to Hogwarts I learned about the Draco constellation in Astronomy and the translation was Dragon." A random fact, probably one I should have forgotten but for some reason it's stuck in my mind. Scorpius gives a tilt of his head and goes back to looking at the two clasps.

"You know after this we can go somewhere more fun. Ever been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Scorpius shakes his head. I wonder if it's because of the tension between the Malfoy's and the Weasleys, but then remember that Scorpius had been living in France with his mother for awhile.

"Well you're going to love it, it's got all kinds of neat stuff. Whenever I take my kids it always takes me a good hour to get out of there," I say with a laugh. Scorpius looks kinda interested but I can't really tell. Merlin I wish this kid was easier to read. It almost feels like I'm shopping with a smaller Draco. Though I guess if it were Draco there'd be more banter and teasing and he'd probably end up blushing a bit when I told him that he was being picky for taking so long with choosing. I smile softly at the thought.

"I'm ready," Scorpius says and I looked down to see that he has chosen the dragon clasp and my smile widens.

"Great choice," I say with a wink.

We make our purchase and then leave the store.

As we walk to the George's shop Scorpius stays close to me, but doesn't offer to hold my hand. It's fine of course, Al hates holding my hand in public, and it's not too crowded in Diagon Alley.

We turn on the street that the joke shop is on and I look down to give Scorpius a smile when my stomach knots funny and I remember that Scorpius is Draco's kid. Not that I forgot, but now that I'm closer to the Weasley's I wonder if maybe going in there with Scorpius is such a good idea. I don't think that George would be mean to the kid if we ran into him, but if we did he'd want to know who Scorpius is and I can't lie to him, that wouldn't be fair to Scorpius. I bite my bottom lip and take in how painfully obvious it is that Scorpius is Malfoy's son. If George knows he's going to tell the rest of the Weasley's and then...

And then what? I'm not doing anything wrong, so why am I nervous for the Weasley's to know that I took my kids shopping with Draco and Scorpius? Sure Ron might make a comment about me being mental for being Draco's friend, but so what? I am Draco's friend, and I'm not ashamed of it, but why does this feel like something more. My palms tingle a bit and flex my fingers into fists and then out again.

Now that I think about it, this outing feels a lot more intimate than just shopping with a friend and our kids. Which is ridiculous, of course, I've done this plenty of times with Ron and Hermione, even with Neville and Hannah a few times, so why does it feel different with Draco?

"Mr. Potter?"

I take myself from my thoughts and realize that I'm standing a few stores away from the joke shop and not moving. I look down at Scorpius who is looking at my curiously and I give him a smile to try and smooth over any weird expression that was probably on my face.

I don't care if the Weasleys know that I'm doing some shopping with Draco and his kid. There's nothing wrong with it at all.

"Sorry kid, got lost in my thoughts there. Happens sometimes when you get old."

Scorpius nods and on impulse I reach down and pat his head lightly, like I would to any of my kids.

"You can help me pick something out for Al, OK?"

"OK."

Inside the shop it's not as noisy or busy as it usually is when I drop by, mostly because the Hogwarts kids are still in school and it's not too close to the holiday shopping rush. This makes me a bit anxious as it us the chances of running into George, but then I remind myself that I don't care.

My stupid fears are wasted, though, since George's assistant manager, Linda, is running the shop right now. She gives me a smile and a bit of a quizzical look when she sees my tiny companion but she is too busy with what looks like a new shipment of goods to come talk.

I end up choosing a pygmy puff for Lily, she had been asking for one after Ginny showed her some pictures of Arnold back from her Hogwarts days, and thankfully they are still popular enough to be sold. For James I get him an invisibility cloak, something I have been wary about getting him, but maybe letting him have something I wouldn't let him have before will soften him towards me. Of course it will take more than that, but small steps can be key.

Scorpius has been hanging behind me while I choose for Lily and James. I told him he could wander off and check things out, I trust the assistants in the shop, but he hasn't wandered far, though I did catch him eyeing the rack of muggle dress up clothes. It was something George introduced after coming back from a trip to America and saw how popular costumes were with the Muggle kids, and while they weren't joke related they still sold rather well since a lot of the costumes were muggle and in the post-war era muggle things were much more popular.

I wonder how Draco would feel if I bought his son a pirate hat and coat. His right eye would probably twitch a bit, but he'd come around after seeing how happy it made Scorpius. Plus I bet Al wouldn't mind having his new friend be able to play dress up with him when he had his make-believe adventures.

After choosing the invisibility cloak for James I steer Scorpius over to the dress up clothes and am pleased when his eyes widen a bit.

"Al just loves to dress up when he goes on his adventures," I tell him as I look at the knight costumes. "Last year all he wanted was an astronaut costume, and that cost a pretty penny."

Scorpius tilts his head in confusion.

"Er, an astronaut is someone who goes up into space."

"People go up into the stars?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

Scorpius doesn't look to convinced that it's possible and I give a laugh. "What outfit should we get him this year?" I ask the kid. He only shrugs in response though. "What would you want?" I try.

Scorpius's cheeks redden a bit and I know that he really is interested in the costumes. Perfect. "I don't know."

"Oh come on, I know you kids just love to running around on an adventure, and having the right outfit makes it all the more believable."

"Um..."

"Yeah?"

Scorpius blushes and he points to a fancy little dress that looks like something a French Royal would have worn, something I only know because Hermione recently made Ron and I watch some movie set back when Kings were still a thing in France. I open my mouth to tell him that the costume is meant for a girl, but then close my mouth because really who cares. Scorpius would look cute in it and no one would really know anyways, and besides robes are kind of like dresses so it kind of makes sense that Scorpius would pick the dress.

"I don't know that Al would like that one," I say and Scorpius' expression become crestfallen and his hand drops, taking my heart along with it. "But it definitely suits you." Scorpius gives me a confused look and I walk over to the dresses and look at the sizes. Scorpius is almost Al's size, so probably a size lower. I hand him one of the dresses, a green and gold one and then grab a pirate coat for Al. "Now how about this for Al," I ask and Scorpius looks even more confused. "of course we'll have to get him a pirate hat to go along with it," I say and grab a black one with a two green and gold plumes sticking out of it. Perfect for them to match. I set the hat on Scorpius's head and he gives me a shy smile.

"Harry Potter did you steal Draco Malfoy's son?"

I turn around to see Luna Lovegood smiling dreamily at me and Scorpius and I blush, nearly stepping in front of Scorpius to hide him, but I remind myself that this is just like when I take Rose and Hugo shopping for Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe," I say with a laugh. "Scorpius this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello good sir," Luna says and bends down to take Scorpius's hand and give it a kiss on the hand. He smiles up at her and I wonder if perhaps that's how they greet each other in France. Though it's probably just because Luna is such a warm person and kids naturally like her. Luna straightens up and looks back at me. "So what are you doing with Draco's son?"

"We're doing Christmas shopping. He got my lot and I got Scorpius so we could shop separately."

"That sounds lovely. Though I suspect Draco is having an interesting time adjusting to your kids, though I suppose it's good practice."

I laugh because I can just imagine Draco dealing with one of Lily's tantrums and not knowing what to do.

"Well I'll leave you two to your shopping then. I just dropped by to pick up some puss flavored dressing. The gnomes outside my house just love it on the lettuce."

"Er right," I say and out of the corner of my eye I can see Scorpius's nose scrunching up a little. "Bye then Luna."

"Goodbye Harry, goodbye Scorpius."

"Goodbye," Scorpius says softly and Luna drifts off.

"Weird isn't she," I say once she's gone. "But she's one of my best friends." Scorpius nods, though I can tell he doesn't really care. "Well then, we best buy this and so we don't end up late to lunch. Your dad will probably kill me if I leave him with my kids any longer than we agreed to," I say with a chuckle.

Scorpius nods and goes to put the dress back on the rack, but I reach out and stop him.

"I'll get it for you."

"Really?"

Scorpius's eyes have gone wide again and I can see a smile wanting to stretch his little mouth and I give him a smile and a nod. "Definitely. Al is going to need a partner to dress up with anyways since James won't play with him and Lily is still too little."

Scorpius's smile is very big and it makes me happy. I know he probably gets what he wants with Draco as his dad, but the kid isn't demanding and I can tell his happiness is genuine.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"No problem kid, now let's hurry before I have to get a glare from your dad. I want him happy with me."

Scorpius nods and we head over to the check out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am in the process of keeping Albus from sneaking into the parcel which holds his bloodpops when Potter and my son enter the cafe. Potter sees me and raises his hand in salutations and gives a warm smile that I cannot help but return.

"Well then, I hope my kids weren't too terrible," Potter says and he sits down in the chair between Albus and Lily. James had taken the seat furthest from us, had even tried to sit a different table but I would have none of that. Scorpius slid into the seat beside me and across from Albus. His cheeks were a bright pink and I was glad to see a small smile on his lips.

"We had some disagreements, but it was all smoothed over," I assured Potter.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"Yes, Lily and Albus are quite eager to get lunch over with so they can have cake," I say and Lily gives a giggle.

"Mr. Malfoy let me get bloodpops!" Albus bragged and Potter rose his eyebrows at me.

"I hope that Mr Malfoy hasn't let you eat the bloodpop yet."

"Of course not," I defend myself. "I thought you might like to see his face as well."

Potter gave me a momentary look of surprise, not used to me making a joke and a corner of my lips quirks up.

"Indeed I do, but that will have to wait for when we are home. Perhaps when we watch telly?"

Potter is giving me an inviting look and I knit my brows together. I do not know if I should accept his earlier offer of going back to his place to watch this telly of his. It is probably some strange muggle contraption that is probably not very interesting, but Scorpius looks interested and it has been awhile since he has gotten to be with his friend. Plus more time with Potter wouldn't be terrible.

"Can I show Scorpius the Hobbit movies? Please!" Albus begs and Potter laughs and looks over at me.

"How about it, want to watch some good old fashioned Muggle fantasy adventure?"

I snort, but there is a small smile on my mouth. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Might even be fun."

"Course it will be. We can snuggle up on the couch, it'll be great."

My heart chooses then to begin to beat just a little bit faster and my grip on my teacup tightens a bit. Snuggled up with Potter and the kids, now that sounds more like a fantasy than anything any Muggle could come up with.


End file.
